Naruto Uzumaki's New Better Life in Fiore
by Johnny fox
Summary: What happens whe Naruto Uzumaki changes plans, he's seen the truth of this world, so in effort to change history. Naruto takes the cause of all hatred from the Five Great nations, and starts a new life. (immortal Naruto, New Sage of the Sixth Paths) -
1. Prologue

**Okay I rewrote this prologue again, because I saw a lot of mistakes, sorry for the horrible, prologue.**

** Remember to review, except for those haters.**

**And yes, I'm probably going to make this story into a harem!**

**also people I don't pay attention in English class, all I do is sleep, my generation is horrible at spelling. Ever since texting became, supposedly important, and teachers now and days don't give a dirt about our education, well my school. But anyways I'm sorry for writting horrible things, but in all I REALLY DONT CARE, other then that here's the story.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"( wow, we verily beat kaguya and now this dumb ass, wanna be GOD wants to rule the world with a iron fist)", were the thoughts of our blonde hero, a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki. "(Like for real sasuke, your just doing this because you knows I'm exhausted after I went to war before you, none stop vs. zombies, zetsus, 7 tailed beast, obito, ten-tails, madara, and kaguya and now you want to fight!)" , Naruto said screaming in his own "(Well the good thing is I'm doing this for my good.)" keeping a close eye on his suppose brotherfriend.

"Naruto, why do keep fighting, you of all people should know my pain toward this world. This world is nothing but lies and suffering, join me to put an end to it, were the words of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really sasuke you really want to do this?" Naruto asked, saying it with a serious glance towards him.

"Yes, there's no going back"

"Fine, but before that let's make a bet, if I win I get your side of your powers you got from old man paths," Naruto said with his side of the bargain, smiling evilly.

"Find but if I win you have to give me your powers and I shall have the pleasure to kill you with my bare hands",Sasuke words.

"( yes, perfectly going as plan, no one can beat a fox at is own game, _uhahahahaahah_)" while Naruto was thinking in his mind , "okay Sasuke I gree with you're your side of the bargain".

-Fishcake-

So after that Naruto and Sasuke jump off madara and hashirama statues and went with hitting each other right in the elbow at the same time, at the mean time Naruto got a chance and hit Sasuke straight in the face with his knee. And with Naruto won the bet, by knocking him out,"what a dumdass did he really think I would fall for that". With that Naruto got Sasugay's body and took his Ying powers, that means everything even the rinengan, so with that he left with Sasuke body, to free the tailed beast, and to ask them if they would like to travel with him, to a whole different place. So they can truly be free from anyone trying to seal them away ever again.

_Releasing the tailed beast_

" so do you guys, want to start a new life, where you won't be sealed away or made into a weapon for your powers."Naruto asked looking over to each one of them.

**"Yeah, I really don't trust the sand village, plus I finally could stay free, plus I don't have anything else to do"** Shukaku the one tailed racoon

**"Sure if it means Ill be closer to you my alpha, ****Nya**"(_wink_) Matatabi the two failed cat at Naruto.

"_ummm_ okay" Naruto thought

_moving on_

**"Sure if it means I stay in a peace and quiet location" **Isobu the three tailed turtle gave Naruto his answer.

**"Of course, you're the one I would trust with my life, plus I also a gree with Shukaku, I also don't trust the previous place I was at", **Son Goku the four tailed beast ape said.

"**Okay, but in one condition, do you like nature",**asked Kokuo the five tailed beast horse.

Yes, why? Naruto ask

"**Just, to know if we have something in common"**

…._ok_?-_-, turning over to the next person.

"**Naruto your someone I'm starting to see something inside, ever since you met ukataka my former jinchuriki, I would be proud to see were you go",**( A/N:not the creepy stalkin way) said Saiken the six tailed beast slug.

"**For some reason I really like you Naruto-kun, so yes I'll follow",**said Chomei the seven tailed knight beetle

"**You already know my answer, plus bee's doesn't need me, he has his own path ahead of him" **said Gyuki the eight tails half bull and half octopus.

"**Naruto, of course I'll come with you, what do you think I'm stupid enough to leave you, your someone who accepted me of who I am, plus were the ultimate tag team, you stupid Octo-freak",**said Kurama the nine tailed beast fox.

_**…?** _ everyone's thoughts with a sweatdrop

"(Okay now then next thing to do is absorb the chakra tree and release kaguya from the other dimension)" turning over to give his back to them.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that I'm taking the Chakra tree and kaguya with us, since we really wouldn't want another villain trying to take over this world, right". Naruto said truthfully.

"**Mah, who cares**", they all said

"**We really don't give a shit about your race, especially when that _BRAT_ tried to seal us again", **while Kurama was spitting on Sasuke body

-Fishcake-

As Naruto went towards the chakra tree, he laid his hand out and absorbed the whole thing, ( without the people of course), from absorbing the tree he got everyone's memories from all who where trapped in the endless Tsukinomy. He's was actually disturb with almost everyone memories.

( note: all the people around the elemental nations, are knock out, by chakra exhaustion, plus Sakura and Kakashi are also knock out,by Naruto , he didn't want them getting in his way)

"(Almost all of the shinobi and civilians are greedy bastards. All they care about is power, they were thinking of stealing, madara's eyes, and sealing all tailed beast AGAIN!, plus they plan on killing Sasuke and taking his DNA to reproduce the Uchiha clan good thing I erazed his Uchiha blood from continuing into the next generation and no one else but him using. And why are they going to seal me away just because I have so much power, they FEAR ME!)."

"There going to seal me AWAY, for the all things I've done for them,( releasing a breath), _MAH_!", waving his hand comically.

" you guys let your fears, get control of you guys, (_sigh_), well at least you guys are going to come together to one nation"

(Looking through some interesting memories.)

" Ohh, what's this?"

"(_fufufufufufu_, I found out that some interesting stuff out, orochimaru this is wonderful, except for the phedophille parts)", Naruto thought.

"Okay now that I have the information I need","_**shadow clone jutsu"**_

Then out of no where over 500 Naruto clones appeared.

"Okay guys, you know what to do, gather all my belongings and some extra clothes, also don't forget to rather up useful scrolls, and the most important thing, RAMEN!" explained Naruto while screaming.

"_DATTEBAYO_!, all hail the Ramen King" all the clones yelled

While they all left, Naruto told the tailed beast to wait for him while he got kaguya, at the other dimension, while using his new full develop **_rinne sharingan_** ( imagin kaguya third eye or the ten-tails eye, but Naruto has it, in both eyes with the nine tomoes)

-Fishcake-

when Naruto got there he look up at the sky and started to fly towards the moon, when he got there he just sat down and started to meditate ( also Naruto is kinda like immortal, with the new powers from the chakra tree, so he doesn't need air so much) so from there he started to talk to kaguya.

Appearing in front of kaguya,"So kaguya do you want to start a new life, instead of being trap in the moon for internity" asked Naruto

Looking directly at him she answered "…..when you put it that way, find, but there's a catch, isn't there"

"Yes the only thing, is that mostly all your power will be absorbed by me, because I really don't trust you that much, even if you went crazy because of all the hate around the world", Naruto said with a series face, just to make it clear.

All she did was nob

"Also, I'm not bringing that weird turd zetsu, he reminds me of crap, plus he smell like a pile of dead animals", while Naruto was covering his nose, remembering how he smells.

"Also can you close your third eye it's kinda weird please",Naruto asked her

"Yes, I can do that and I have one question , were exactly are we going?"

"Oh, umm , I really don't know, but I discovered we can travel threw an entirely different dimension" Naruto said truthfully , with a heart warming smile on his face.

Meanwhile, kaguya just face palmed go "( and here I thought I was in good hands)"thought kaguya

"Find lets go", said kaguya

"Also your going to be sealed inside me while we travel threw the dimension don't want to hurt a future friend." Naruto told her with his usually grin.

-Fishcake-

While they went to the elemental nations again, Naruto clones were all ready to leave. Plus theres is something that naruto's clones brought, the secret of the his father technique , **_Flying Thunder God_**, one of the jutsus ,he got famous for during his lifetime. Also they found all the " **_ninja seven swords of the hidden mist blades"_** plus madara uchiha big fan thing,the could reflect almost anything, plus the most important thing , what all GOD's eat, RAMEN. :3

"Okay guys I'm going to have to seal you all, so that anything bad wouldn't happen to you guys.

(_they all nob_)

"Get ready**, ****_Seailng art: Uzumaki sealing contract Art_****"**, Naruto said while the tailed beast and kaguya got absorb into his body.

"So now for the finishing touch", clapping his hands together, and opening his **_Rinne sharigan eyes. _**

"_**SAGE ART: LAST Kamui!"**_

After that everything went blank for Naruto, and a New journey had just started for him

Also he won't believe what happen to his body, after he wakes up in a mysterious place,

_Fufufufufufu fufufu_

Fishcake-

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the prologue, would you guys leave reviews just to get more ideas from you guys.<strong>

**JA NE, :} !**

**P.s NO Haters reviews, why, because you don't have a life, and nothing else to do, then to give simple words, that don't mean anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow guys I really do have good support, in a good way. At least you guys told me what to fix and add to the story. But can you blame me, it's my first time and the stupid correction in the keyboard thing is messing with my spelling, like for real. O.o**

**Now moving on.**

**Ok, this is the official first chapter, this chap..is going to be about Naruto getting used to Fiore, plus he may meet some Fairy tale members? But who?**

**Also here, Naruto will meet a dragon, will become friends or enemies?**

**So with that set lets start the story.**

**I don't own Naruto nor Fairy Tail**

**( I wish )**

"( hello mister )", thoughts

"ramen" normal talk

**"Naruto" demon talk**

**"( demon! )" demon ****thought**

_"Ramen" _raising voice

* * *

><p><em><span>Fishcake<span>_

In Naruto's mindscape

" so guys, do you think it worked "Naruto asked the tailed beast, while trying to make a conversation with his friends

" **probably, because you're actually knocked out for the moment, that's the reason your in hear with us right now**" said Kurama while trying not to give Naruto the idea of the new changes with his new body

" no shit, Sherlock ", Naruto told Kurama while giving him/ her the finger

" **Ohoo, so now you wanna start a fight, you saved ass monkey**", Kurama said while giving him a huge grin

"**HEY!, don't bring me in your marry couple shit!, you over grown chihuahua!**, Son Goku joined in while he screamed at Kurama for disrespecting his kind (a.k.a monkeys or apes)

"**SHUT IT, you over grown Gorilla WANNA BE KING KONG, BITCH!"**

"**Also, I bet your mama is some Bigfoot, running around the woods looking for shaving cream for her forest like armpits!"**

"….. !?"

Oi", Kurama, stop being such a grumpy old man, and stop fighting with one of your brother's, you guys are supposed to be like family which each other", " because at least you have sibling. – mumbling the last part while Kurama still heard heard that part.

Meanwhile the rest of the tailed beast and kaguya went farther back, in Naruto's mind to explore, Kurama regretted what she said ( yes Kurama is a girl in this story, also she also has Three more sister ), " Naruto _**I'm soooooorrrr…**_"-saying it, in her manly voice.

"_Heh heh_, what was that Kurama?"Naruto asked with a confused innocent look on his face, while using his puppy eyes.

"**I said that I'm sorry okay, get your ears cleaned**, _**Naru-chan"**_- said Kurama

"...?, ( the Fuck, why is he calling me that?)"thought Naruto(remember Naruto still doesn't know that Kurama is a female.

"wait, where's everyone else at, I didn't see where they went to" while trying to sound worried

"**O, there just looking threw your memories and yes, they have my permission to see what I've seen"**

" talk about privacy" while Naruto pouted, in the corner of the sewer "why me"

Kurama just sweat drop, seeing the seen in front of her

" **come on Naruto, follow me, so can see them, also can you change your mindscape into looking something more modern, that doesn't look like this shitty place**" asked Kurama while trying to act like an uchiha

" hmm, how about an open grass field with a huge lake in the middle, does that sound good with you fur-ball"while Naruto grin at Kurama with a thumbs up :D

"**Ya, anything better then this pile of crap** " Kurama said truthfully

Then out of no were, everything around them got consumed by a bright light, thus changing everything around them.

" okay, now then let's go see the others" while Naruto walk of to where ever he was going to

"_**Umm**_**, Naruto do you even know where there at!**" Kurama yelled at Naruto

Naruto just came back while trying to act like nothing happen.

Naruto just stared at Kurama, while saying " ya, I was testing you if you new were I was going, hmmm"

" …"

" **moving** **on**, **well** **for** **starters** **there** **at** **the** **ramen** **stand** **you** **made**,( **why** **am** **I** **not** **surprised**)" while her eye was twitching madly. " **also** **you** **only** **have** **an** **hour** **left** **before** **your** **body** **response** **to** **wake** **up**"

"Thanks for the heads up, old buddy old pal", while grinning like an idiot

_**WHAM**_!

_**SMACK**_!

_**BOOM**_!

Kurama just smacked the shit out Naruto for calling her old

" **don't** **you** _**ever**_ **call** **me** **old**, **especially** **in** **front**, **of** **me**" , while trying to hold herself back from kicking his shit to next week

" pain in the ass, overgrown fur-ball " grumbled Naruto by himself

" **come** **on**, **let's** **go** **see** **if** **the** **others** **are** **having** **fun**"

"Ok"

Fishcake

When Kurama and Naruto got to the stand, Kurama stayed outside, while Naruto went inside while trying to think, "( how do Kurama's brothers fit in here)" what awaited, confused Naruto, he couldn't believe his eyes, why? There sitting at the stalls were seven people he's never seen.

" hello there, who are you people, and what are you doing in my mind?asked Naruto

While six of figures turn around, a woman with navy blue hair that was tied in a pony tail, while the tail still ended I her mid back, cream looking skin, heart shaped face,height about 5'10 or ' 11 , wearing a baby blue kimono that showed some of her D-cup chest it also reached all the way to her knees plus some cat like ears on top of her head and a cat like tail also, while Naruto taught of that, she got up from her seat where she was sitting at, then she stood in front of Naruto , Naruto got out of his taught only to meet into shinning different colored eyes, one emerald green and the other golden yellow,for some reason he was lost in thought eyeing at her body from the bottom to the top, until he got interrupted

" Nya, Naruto I didn't know you were a perv, Nya" while purring like a cat

" wait, Matatabi", Naruto said surprised "( this beautiful woman standing in front of him was Matatabi, wait don't think like Percy-sage)"

" Yup," Matatabi said in a sing song voice

" So that means everyone in the room, are your brothers and sisters"

"yes, except kaguya of course" answered Matatabi back

All of a sudden Naruto got an idea, " so does it mean that Kurama has a human body"Naruto asked Matatabi while he thought if Kurama looked like a badass warrior with scars and madara uchiha armor

"yes"

"(That's so awesome)"Naruto was thinking to himself, while a figure walked in, standing next to Matatabi

all of a sudden Naruto broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone else speaking to him, " Naruto, stop thinking ideas that aren't completely true, before I smack some sense into you!", yelled the new figure

This figure was 6'1, with Orange hair that went all the way to her mid back, cream like skin, heart shaped face, also three whiskers on each cheek, wearing a tight red kimono that really showed her curves like D-cup chest with wide hips, while one of her legs sticking a little out( FREAKING DAMMIT PERVY-SAGE! And your stupid perveted adventures with you!)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at heaven ….at the Hot Springs,<strong>

While jiraiya was peeping at woman, he suddenly sneezed, now that got the women's attention.

"ladies I think it's time we teach someone a lesson for peeping on us" said a random woman

"Yeah! They all yelled while breaking the wall and grabbing jiraiya who was one the floor fearing for his life or death, I really don't know.

While they were beating the crap out of him, he also felt pride for Naruto all of a sudden. Giggling in the inside, with a peverted grin( good job Naruto so you finally join the peverted side, _muhahahahah!)_

**Going back to Naruto**

* * *

><p>"<em>Achoo<em>!, someone must be thinking about me" he mumbled until he realized something (!, wait fox ears, fox tails, slit red eyes, orange tell on her back, _nonononononononononono_, this can't be true, can it?) Naruto was thinking while he just said he suddenly said" Fuck it, I really don't care anymore"

"What was that Naruto Uzumaki ", Kurama said with a with a sweat smile, ( to good to be true) this smile scared the shit out of Naruto, especially if it's Kurama,( you never know what she'll do, especially, because she's a fox, it's what they say, don't mess with a trickster.)

Waving his arms defensively while sweating, " nothing I'm just talking to myself that's all, it's probably a crossing threw dimension thing, I would never disrespect a beautiful woman, that have the looks of heaven" , ( o shit, I did not just say that, fuck now I'm really screwed!) while covering his mouth

This actually made Kurama blush, never in her life has she been called "beautiful", sure she would take this form sometimes in the shinobi land, but all the men would only want to get in bed with her!,( those dirty as pigs, scums!), while thinking to herself

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, your not that bad yourself"- while trying to sound like a purring cat

(_**BITCH!**_!)- while Matatabi was screaming in her mind

They were all interrupted by kaguya

" okay you lover birds, leave Naruto alone and come and introduce, your family"

" _aww_,is someone jealous, because she isn't getting compliments from Naruto-kun" asked Kurama

While turning away, trying to hide her blushKaguya said in a low voice, "no, I just want to hurry up, so he can know his new family", while she's poking her fingers like hinata (_STALKER MUCH_)

While they where laughing, Kurama snapped out of it and led Naruto to meet the human forms,of her brothers,and sisters.

"First of we have Shukaku, he was a a short guy about 4'7, athletic body,with sand like hair that was wild looking, normal looking raven eyes with the pupil being sand colored like his hair, he had scarle shinobi pants with a muscle t-shirt with no sleeves , plus he had some shinobi sandals that match his hair

" feels weird not being in my body not being my other body" while checking his pants, " hey I have my weird worm back"

_**WHAMM**_!" Stop starring into your private part in front of Naruto, you GEY HOMO!", getting two fist to the face by Matatabi and Kurama

"…._ookkkkaaayy_?, moving along to Isobu

Isobu was a tall guy who had dark aqua blue hair that was leaning to one side ( imagine kakashi's), athlete built body, height about 6'3, pink eyes, while having a bluesh gray turtle neck shirt, and salmon jeans with a pair of salmon colored sandals ( normal, going to the beach sandals)

"Yo" while he gives Naruto a thumbs up

Naruto just gives him a soft smile

" next up, Son Goku" while pointing to Son

Son is a tall guy, very muscular, with red spiky hair the reach his back but was tied to a pony tail, dark green eyes, with a letter light brown jacket with no shirt underneath, gloves on one hand, same color as the jacket, rip white jeans and white wooden sandals

" what up Uzumaki" saying it with his deep voice

" only the roof Goku" while giving him the peace sign with his hands

"Awww, your no fun" Son said with a pout

"…..next up , Kokuo

Kokuo is actually a woman, she had long white with the tips a little light brown hair, heart shaped face, soft looking skin,almost cream like, height of 5'11 , while wearing a white kimono that looked a little to big for her, showing some of her cleavage of her C-cup chest, while tied by a golden yellow silk belt, while just staring with baby blue eyes that almost resembled his ( Naruto) , plus for some reason had necklace with a diamond like crystal that seemed it glowed

" happy to serve you Naruto-sama, in any way I can" said Kokuo

" please I really don't like formals, just Naruto is ok" said Naruto with a heart warming grin

" ok Naruto–kun" answered Kokuo

(Wait a second, she said she can serve me in any way, _Fufufufufufu_ I know just th- , wait!, don't start thinking like a perv, especially with, women that can kill you of in seconds, 0-0) Naruto taught while moving to the next member

Naruto, this here is Saiken

Saiken a guy who looked like he needs help, Saiken really looked like his former Jinchuriki, smooth black hair the reached his neck while a bang covered his right raven eye, wearing a blue kimono with orange belt tied around the waist, not gey, guys also where kimonos, he is about 5'9 in height, with sandals like Isobu but dark blue

"…_**zzzzzzzzzzz**_…"

"Wow, I can't believe he's a sleep" Naruto said with sweat drop behind his head

"What do you expect, like biju like host, ", said Kurama crossing her arms under her chest.

"Hmm", mumbled Saiken in his nap

" ok , nex-" Kurama was interrupted by Chomei

" hey there Foxy, I'm Chomei nice to meet ya" while putting her hand out to shake

Naruto took her hand and admired her looks

Chomei was tall all most 6'5, she has short hair before it reaches her neck( think of Samui in Naruto shippuden) it was lime green hair, heart shaped face, dark yellow eyes, with female looking madara armor with ninja sandals in color dark green, now that's what you call a famale warrior, and for some reason she had a battle fan( like temari )

" hey brother from another mother , how it been"said Chomei while patting his back

" it's been good and you look cool in your human body, your like a female warrior who likes to kick ass" asked Naruto with stars in his eyes.

" so Naruto would you like to go kicks ass together in this new world with me" asked Chomei with a hopeful expression

"Heck YEAH!" , "We should go right now!" While he and Chomei were holding each other and thinking of the adventures of kicking all evil together, until

"_WHAMMM_!", "your not going anywhere Naruto and Chomei, you guys don't even know where we're at you sack of rocks," yelled Kurama while Matatabi, kaguya, Isobu, Son, Kokuo,

Shukaku are trying to hold her back, so Kurama won't beat the shit out of them

While in the background Gyuki had a huge sweat drop, "( And this is the reason why you never get her piss off)", taught Gyuki in his mind

At the mean time, Kurama has finally calmed down

"( I really wouldn't want to meet other high per active people wearing the same outfit yelling and talking about youth all the time, HOPE I really don't meet another group like that)"thought Kurama in her mind while letting out a breath

" hmph, moving on to the last member, Gyuki" said Kurama in a calm voice

while Naruto looked at the guy, he actually looked more like a native from the lighting country, what I mean, he is a dark skinned, with short white hair, with a slim jaw, dark brown eyes, height 6'2, while wearing and outfit of the shinobi hidden in the cloud

" hey Naruto, how's it going" asked Gyuki

" yo know, the usual, getting hit by female furry, getting yelled at, looking for awesome adventures, just the same thing, in my every day life" said Naruto Sage-like while crossing his arms across his chest, and closing his eyes

"( Really now you want to act like grown up, we'll wait for your surprise Uzumaki, Karma's a bitch)", while Kurama was talking to herself in her mind while looking at Naruto

" ahem" kaguya getting everyone's attention " Naruto, you should get ready an explore the thing around you, especially since you in a forest, also your about to wake up", Naruto just nob

" so do I still get to talk to you guys , while I'm in the outside world" asked Naruto just to make sure, so he wouldn't get bored in his new adventure

" also, wake up already, there something powerful heading your way, (but for some reason it's power is really weird)"said kaguya

" ok see Ya"

After those words he faded from mind

_Fishcake_

" **hmm , what is this magic it's so unreal, so much power in one place**", while the nameless dragon flew towards the direction Naruto was at.

" **why is that place giving of so much power, what is that it's smell like a human with fox scent**" while flying above where Naruto was

What the nameless Dragon didn't expect was a human child that is the huge magic source, there lying in the ground with his back laying across a an open field I the forest, what he could see was he was about 3'7 feet long, wild spiky white hair with yellow tips in the end of his spiky hair, round face, natural sun- kiss tan skin with three whiskers on each cheek, and for some reason he had an overgrown orange with black jumpsuit, with a pair of orange overgrown pants with some weird black sandals he's never seen common humans wear, but the weirdest thing he could see was the sun and moon like tattoos on the palms

He was inturupted when the boy started to stir awake

_Fishcake_

" aww, what hit me I feel like a bang up pile of putting, wait why do I sound like a little kid?", from there Naruto just stared at his hands plus his over sized clothes he was wearing

"_Nonononononononononono_, this can't be happening, why am I a kid again!" scream Naruto into the air comic like

Until he heard a very deep voice calling him, so he turns around to meet a huge dragon maybe about around 60 feet tall, green scales, with horns on top of his head, blood red eyes that seem to glow, noodle like mustache in u dear his nose, giant tree trunk like teeth, while almost everything on his bottom was color light yellow, but for some reason he didn't have wings? while Naruto absorbed the dragon in front of him

" that's it, I must be dreaming, that dragon is not even real, it's just an overgrown lizard, who wants to be a dragon" Naruto said while pinching himself " ouch, okay I'm not dream-"

" **you insolent brat, who are you calling an overgrown lizard"** the dragon sneered at Naruto

" mah, I'm not afraid of you I've fought bigger beast than you, and beaten them", putting his fist up while having a huge grin

" **ya right, while you were a sleep dreaming in that little mind of yours"**, scout the dragon while laughing at him

" that's not true, I can even show you, lower your head to so I can show you"

" **fine brat but don't get any ideas, by climbing my head and yelling smush"**, he did what Naruto said and lowered his head

"…okay," Naruto came forward and touched his head, " _**Dream Transforming Jutsu**_" , everything around them went white.

Until the nameless dragon looked around, and saw the kid next to him, they were now in some kind of battle field, there where giant boulders all around them, the field stretch for miles, you could see they were surrounded by mountains. Also what caught his attention was the huge figures that were in middle of the area. One was a half a statue sticking of the ground not to far from the tailed beast, first of was two tailed blue flaming cat, next was a three tailed turtle with looked like one eye, third was a four tailed gorilla with red fur, fourth was a huge white fur horse with head like dolphin with five tails at its end, fifth is a white snail standing tall with its six tails moving side to side right behind it, sixth the is a giant beetle that has a head the looks like a knight helmet with sis wings and a tail that probably also represent seven tails if you look closely, while in front of them was a upper body bull like body while the button half is octopus like with eight tails, but what caught his attention was the glowing were three fires in front of the eight tailed creature, but there was on that was glowing, for some reason if he looked closely it looked a lot more like the child standing next to him, then he went back into looking at the battle, saw seven of the tailed beast charging up up a huge balls of energy, he could easily tail it is really dangerous, until energy balls headed to the two humans that were of to the side not that far from the one that was glowing, what he saw next surprised him, the human with a golden like aura teleported and kick those energy balls off like nothing and the huge energy balls just exploded ending some mountain like nothing into dust, not that scared the dragon the power that radiated of this battlefield was magnificent

then the golden human took a form, that surrounded him and became a giant fox, same as the beasts but he had nine tails with strange tribal markings plus he glowed like the human, it charged, pushed of the beast with only one hand, from there it jumped into the hair and grabbed the beetle beast and was going to crash him into the three tailed turtle, but the turtle reacted on spinner off, while the fox crashed the beetle to the ground, there the fox was going to hit the beetle but stopped once the six tailed slug grabbed the fox arm with its mouth. And the turtle that was spinning like a wheel in hyperdrive was heading towards the fox while distracted,

but it got stopped by the eight tailed Octo-bull , meanwhile the five tailed horse charged at the eight tails, but the eight tails saw it coming and whack the shit out of it,

From there the two tailed cat was going to attack the nine tails while the eight tailed attacked the five tails,

The golden fox saw this coming, from above him, so the nine tails used the body of the slug as a dummy, and slammed it to the two tailed cat of to the side making a huge explosion of dust go into the air.

Meanwhile the masked figure on top of the statue looked to be controlling the seven of the tailed beast, made some weird hand sign

All the beast gather together except the eight and nine tails and were now charging another energy ball, the problem is this one was much bigger, it was three times bigger then there own bodies.

The nine tails saw this and also made the same sized ball , all by himself, so both sides sent the energy balls at the same time.

This made a huge impact while shaking everything around them, the energy balls flew into the sky over thousands of feet and then exploded, the explosion could be seen by all over the land and probably other the other side of land, if he could tell, the explosion was so strong it shake an destroyed everything around the area, like it was never there.

At the mean time when the blast ended, as quick as the golden fox could, he transform his tails into six tails with the end hand shaped, grabbed all the beast except the eight tails and pulled all there power until the fell on the floor without moving anymore.

" ( **now this I give my respect, to be able to take down beast with high Magic, remember he still doesn't know that they were using chakra, but I wonder what happen to the glowing human**)" while the dragon was thinking he didn't notice they went back to the real world

" So did you enjoy one of by great battles with beast BIGGER than you", asked Naruto while the dragon just stared at him

"( **this boy, has so much power, to believe that was actually him, I need to ask him if he would like me to train him in my secret art of dragon slaying**)" while closing his eyes to think

"Oi!, dragon are you going to sleep, or are you paying attention", asked Naruto while taping the dragon on his cheek

The dragon just stayed quiet

" I thing I fried your head with my awesomeness," grumbled Naruto, while trying to stay calm

" **what was that Brat!**?" Said the dragon while showing its huge teeth

" I sai-", but was interrupted

" **I heard you, I was just thinking about asking you something"**

" oh, and what would that be mister dragon", asked Naruto with a curious face

" **first of my name is Shenron the all elemental dragon, second I want to ask if you would like to be trained in Dragon Slayer Art under me mister**….." Asked the dragon while thinking he hasn't gotten the kid's name

" Naruto , Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered while feeling embarrassed for not telling him his name in the beginning ,while scratching his head.

"and yes I would like to train, under your Art even if it sounds weird", Naruto said with a kind smile

" **ok, then follow me, Naruto, ( wow now I'm going to have something to brag about when see the others, plus a will train my student to be the strongest among all Dragon Slayers!**), while he told Naruto and thought about the other part with a grin

From there Shenron led Naruto huge mountain, where he lived , this is the area Naruto is going to train in and learn of this new worlds

While there Naruto learn there power is called magic and. It's not chakra, and that's lay 10%of the population can use magic and are called mages, plus there's guilds that are good and bad, also he told him that the year is x774,

Fishcake

While two years passed, Naruto had really learned almost everything from Shenron, with the help of his shadow clones. He learned all elements forms him, even upgrading some, making them more powerful( not telling, yet). Plus Naruto been talking with his friends, sometimes they would come out just to see how it's like in Earthland, mostly training Naruto until he passes out, but o well a least he's getting better with his new powers that's all that count. And for some reason Kurama, kaguya, Matatabi, Chomei would get in fights, the odd thing he was the only one to get hurt by the female furry, life a bitch, but in a good way.

_Flashback_

"(Hey Naruto can you come into your mind, fro a moment)", asked Kokuo nicely

"(Sure)"

While he closed his eyes, and found himself in his mind

What he saw scared him, there in front of him was Kurama in her nine-tails, Matatabi in her 2 tails cat form, kaguya in her all glory battle suit ( madara's armor but in white), and Chomei in her seven tailed beetle form, they were all attacking each other while blowing up everything in their paths.

Naruto then heard footsteps coming up to him, he saw that it was Kokuo. Now that relax him.

" Naruto can you stop them for me please, I really hate it when they get into fights.

" yes I'll do it, but why are they fighting? " Naruto asked with a curious look

" something about who's going to be your mate, no big deal," putting her hand on her chin making it looked like she's thinking of something, making her look cute

" they probably didn't think that your actually someone who would care for them equally, that's the reason I'm starting to see something in you, my future alpha", said Kokuo while teasing Naruto

" what, but why would you and them want to be with me, if I haven't done something special, not that I mind being with lively Goddesses"

" oh but you did do something for each and one of us, you helped us each in one thing"

"Please explain"

" well, for staters your really good looking,( Naruto still looks seventeen in is mindscape), second your someone who does anything to keep anyone happy, while not asking for anything in return, and has a strong will to keep heading forward even in bad situations, that's some of the reason we like you Naruto, it's who you are, plus I really don't want to tell you more reason, because there secrets",

" yeah I kinda understand, well time to stop these maniacs"

Out of the ground golden chakra chains pop out and wrapped up wrapped up the four women

" ladies, can we talk about this", now this got four punches in the face by the female furry, making a crater of 60 feet wide nad 30 feet deep,"( at least I'm already use to these punches, thanks Pink Haired Howling Monkey)"

"Shut it Foxy! , this battle is only between us", they all yelled at Naruto

" but I got something to say to you guys, er girls , women", correcting himself

" find were listening"

"well for starters I really like you all equally, I wouldn't treat each and one of you differently, you all don't know how it makes me feel, I like you ladies, each and one of you", Naruto said with his Foxy smile

" wow, we didn't know Naruto, why didn't you tell us"

" I actually forgot every time"

"(….really)", they all thought

" Well ladies, would you please stop fighting"

" _**NO**_, now we have another reason to _Fight Even MORE, to see WHO' S GOING TO ALPHA FEMALE_!",the Four woman yelled while kicking Naruto of to the Ramen stand

They all just started to fight again.

Naruto got up from the ruble, and was greeted by Shukaku.

" hey Fox, what are you doing in the floor", helping Naruto up

" Nothing, just being Bitch Kick by Women power"

" must be bad, to been at this for weeks", said Shukaku

" wait, how come you guys aren't trying to stop them?", asked Naruto while looking at the males in the room

" well you see Naruto, when females get into fights, you never interfere, only if it's a life and death thing, if that's not the case, then don't even think about joining", said Son while shaking in the last part,

"( like for real, who wouldn't be scared of the the strongest females around, in one place)"

" well that actually makes sense, in a way", while Naruto sat down next to Kokuo, who had gotten there while Naruto confronted the battle

" Kokuo how come your not out there, fighting with them, just saiyan", said Isobu

" Oh, that a simple answer, I'm the alpha female", giving a loving smile

"No way, prove it" dared Shukaku while not believing her

" okay"Kokuo got up and headed outside to the battlefield

from there everything went silent

"( the Fuck!)" the males thought

Except for Saiken who was sleeping in a comfy couch of to the side

So this grabbed there attention and headed outside, only for there jaws to drop, there lying in front of them was Kaguya, Kurama, Chomei, and Matatabi, an on top of them , standing there crossing her arms under her chest, was none other than Kokuo.

"( wow, she wasn't lying)" , "( Note to shelf, don't ever get in Kokuo bad side)", the males had the same thoughts

" so now do you believe me, men" asked Kokuo, while smiling sweetly at them

" yes Kokuo-chan/sama, they agreed with her, while bowing down to her

And that's how Naruto got hurt almost every time he went into his mindscap, the four women always fought to check who was the second alpha Female, in Naruto head.

Naruto also told them, that he wanted, to know them better. So Naruto would take each and one of them to dates in Fiore, even if he was in a kid body again, he would take them to beautiful places he found while training.

_End_

Also Naruto been doing jobs since he's pretty sure money is also different here, and Naruto got a hobby, writing novels like his former sense did, but his consisted on his life, while the main character was name was Naruto Uzuamaki Namekaze. The reason he put his full name was simple, he doesn't care who reads his book, all he really needs is money. Plus he published the icha icha books ( peverted books, that take everything to a new level), for some reason his books have been the top seller, he's been using his clone to do the work, its under jiraiya henge and has jiraiya personality, because of course a six year old can publish books, duh.

Going back to jobs, on one of his jobs he found out that some dark mages were taking prisoners to a tower, were they work everyday, under a iron fist. So today he was going to sneak into the tower and see what there up to, plus he already told Shenron he's going to do a job that's going to take him a while. Shenron only told him good luck and to bring him some snacks when he comes back.

Naruto sneaked into a slave ship and headed to the tower.

_Fishcake_

" wow so this is the so called tower of heaven", looking into a huge tower that was being built, it looked more like a tree than a tower honestly.

When the ship finally made it to the island, all the prisoners were being transported into the tower.

Naruto was looking around, and just stared at the poor people, they looked like shit, cheap yarn white shirts that looked more like plastic bags, they were also unhealthy bodies, you could tell easily they were verily fed, plus some of them looked like they didn't have feeling anymore almost droan like. Now this is the things that makes him lose it, the only things keeping him at bay was his friends right now, inside his mind. If it weren't for them he would already been in chaos, while shoving his foot in all those pigs asses.

Naruto got interrupted, when he was thrown into a cell, smacking his face on the ground. Quickly, getting up and heading to the bar doors, yelling out "cowards face me like a real man!"

The guards just laughed at Naruto while walking away to do there normal routines.

The people that were in the cell with Naruto just looked at him, like if he was some crazy person or really brave, well you can't tell the difference while he's flipping his finger at them.

This continued until an elderly voice called out to Naruto, " young man can you please calm down, I really don't want you getting hurt" touching Naruto's shoulder.

When Naruto turned around het met with old man, he was tall, about 6'3, white hair and a beard, with long skinny eyebrows, also again an unhealthy body with a big tattoo on his back , while wearing green torn shorts tied by a rope, while trying to giving a heart warming welcoming smile on his face

Naruto just stayed quiet, until he smiled at the old man and greeted him, " My name is Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Why it's nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Rob", answered the elderly,"would you introduce yourself to everyone else here with us, Naruto " asked Rob politely

" of course jiji, I would love to" , asked Naruto while rob just chuckled

So Rob turned around with Naruto on his side, Naruto just stared at a group,of kids around his age.

" hello, my name is jellal, nice to meet you" said a blue haired kid, with dark brown eyes, and a weird tattoo on his right side, wearing the usual clothing like every prisoner, which shirt and green shorts

Naruto just shaked his hand

Next up, is a boy with black hair nearing the back of his neck, black eyes, little tan and wearing standard uniform, he smiled at Naruto and saying his name" hi, I'm Simon," shaking naruto's hand

"Likewise"

Naruto moved on onto the next guy, he had black little spiky hair, black eyes and a large nose

While trying to act cool until he slipped on a piece of bread and smacked himself on the cold dry floor.

" _ouch_, I mean, that didn't hurt, was it you new guy," pointing at Naruto comically

Naruto just sweat dropped and put his fist in front of the kid

The kid understood Naruto what he was doing and bumped fist with him saying, " yo my name is Wally, don't were my name out, you dig"

" yeah that's a promise" , trying to Micmac Wally, by trying to say a cool voice

"…..okay", we're the thoughts of everyone in the cell

Naruto moved on to,the last boy in the group, he was small, shy looking, he has hoodie hair while there a spike sticking out of his hair, a little dark skin, with dark brown eyes

The boy looked at Naruto and stood in front of him only to say his name," Sho" while getting behind Rob

" don't worry, he's just a shy person, he doesn't really talk that much in front of new people", said Rob

" don't worry, it's just natural to some people"

When he finished saying that, Naruto saw a girl the had cat like shaped eyes, light brown eyes, smooth light brown short hair the reached around the middle of her neck, while only wearing a long shirt the looked more like a dress

" hi there whiskers, my name is Millianna, and are your whiskers real, can I touch them" asked Millianna while looking at him with puppy's eyes

"Yo, Millianna, I'm Naruto, not whiskers, and yes my whisker are real, there birth marks, and yes you can touch them if you want" Naruto said with a smile on his face

" but, whisker's suits you better, " while she was getting closer and touched his whiskers, getting a purr from Naruto

Everyone was just dumbstruck, a guy who was purring like a cat, you don't see that every day.

"(The Fuck why am I Purring!, but it feels good, is this a sensitive stop, hmm, probably), Naruto was thinking at that moment

Suddenly she stopped only to turn around and be face to face with a red head, now she reminded Naruto, of his mom, when his mother was young, except for those brown eyes, but that beautiful scarlet red hair, now that's what got Naruto's attention.

" Well hello there red, what's your name" , asked Naruto while bowing down to her

The red head blushed a little for being I this act, but got back into order and said ,

" I am Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto", while putting her hand out for a greeting

He got into one knew and said, " it's a pleasure to meet you, hime", Naruto grab her hand and gave her a peck on the palm

Now this made her look more like her hair, scarlet red.

Naruto back away and gave her a heart warming smile, not that made her look away trying to hide her blush. While in the background you could see some jealous eyes.

"( who does he think he is, he just a nobody, I'm going to kick his ass, for trying to take my girl away!)" , Simon was thinking while fuming in the outside

"( really, is this guy trying to be a player?, guess I and Simon watch our backs)", Wally taught while smirking at Naruto

"( why is Simon getting mad at Naruto, Erza never blushed in front of us, now that's showing something )", jellal gave Naruto a thumbs up

"( aww, young love), while Rob had a small tear falling from his face,"( they grow up so fast)"

"?", sho

" !?" , Millianna

Naruto got up at stood next to Rob again

" well Naruto welcome to the family", Rob told Naruto to welcome him

" thanks Jiji, I've never had a real family", Naruto for once in a long time actually gave a smile, but his eyes told a different story, sadness, betrayell, and harden warrior eyes,

" I promise that I'll protect you guys with my life, believe it" , pumping his fist in the air

"( why do I get this feeling that this boy is telling the truth and everything is going to be different, but I do wonder why he has does eyes, a child shouldn't have does type of eyes

"Hey jiji, what's that weird tattoo on your back, are you some kind of gangster" , Naruto asked with a curious look while poking his back

Rob just sweat drop at this, "( well at least he's not completely lost with those eyes)"

" jiji are you a sleep" waving his hand in front off Rob

" no Naruto, this tattoo shows that I'm from a guild"

" what do you mean guild?"

" a guild is a place where mages join, and become a part of that guild, because there's many different guilds"

" ohh I see, so which guild are you from?"

"I'm from Fairy tail"

" never heard of it"

Making Rob face fault,

"Naruto Fairy tail is one of the most famous guild, for its strong mages and family treating members"

" that sounds Interesting, ( maybe later I can join)"

" well Naruto it's time for you to rest, because tomorrow you have big day working here"

"Sure jiji, good night guys", while everyone else said there goodnight as well

Naruto just sleeped in the middle of the cell, while using some chakra to heat the cell's floor while everyone was a sleep.

Until he also sleep heading to his mind

_Fishcake_

" so what does everyone think, about this place", asked Naruto while taking a seat in front of his tailed beast friends in there human form

" well I'm going to speak for every one, this place should go down, because everyone deserves freedom, especially these people, like come on, why do you humans act this way, like what gives you the idea for this shit, you guys are only humans!"yelled Kurama

brothers and sister plus kaguya only nob at this, while Naruto just thought the same thing.

" yeah your right, us humans are never going to change, as long as there's hatred, jealousy, and greedy, there will always be problems like these.", Naruto said while putting his head down

" I just want people to move on out of that, but I think, it's just human nature", while having sad look on his face

Everyone just sigh at this, it's better to make start another conversation

" so Naruto why are going to do while staying here" asked Kokuo, charging the subject

" I'm going to find out why there building this tower", while just shrugging his shoulders

" but how long is that going to take?", kaguya asked

" about two weeks"

" but why so long, can't you just suck the information with the rinengan" asked Kurama

" yes but I want to do this without using that much"

" that's selfish of you", everyone said while looking at him

Naruto closed his eyes and crossing his arms saying, "fine I'll only take one week, happy"

" yes" , they all answered

" okay now that that's clear, I'm going to sleep"

After saying that his world just when blank.

_Fishcake_

After a full week of being a slave at the tower of heaven, Naruto been learning more about his new family members. For example, Simon likes Erza, but to shy, plus making him rival with Naruto, Wally is also Naruto rival, because apparently, he likes Millianna, weird if you ask him, there like two years older than him, ( Erza, Jellal, Simon, Wally, are 8 years old, and Naruto, Millianna, Sho are 6 years old)

With Erza, he learned, that she big dreams, like learning how to use magic and Joining Rob formal Guild. He learned from Millianna, that she love cats, and anything cat related, like his whiskers mark features. From Rob, he learned about his adventures in Fairy Tail, plus that he's a old caring man, he treats us like his Grandchildren. And Finally, the last two boys, he learned that Sho and Jellal were going to escape the tower, threw a tunnel, but that's what leads up for today.

They were discovered, by the guards.

" So which one of you guys planed this little scheme?" Asked the fat guy

Naruto turn around, and just stared at his family, they were all scared, so he took the blame

" it was me, you fat ass, take me your lea pork chop", yelled Naruto at them

Now that got him furious, while the other warrant and guards by his side laugh at him.

"What are you guys laughing at, you guys are just his bitches, his little toys for pleasure, guards-chans", Naruto scoffed at them

" guards take him away, we don't have time for delays, we're going to teach him, not to mess with us"

The guards grab Naruto and took him away, while he said, "I'll do what ever to protect my Friends, there's nothing to worry about, as long as you guys are safe", and with they took Naruto.

"( why, would he do that we verily know him, do we mean that much to him)", they all thought

"(why do I have a feeling, that something is going to happen today)", though Rob with a worry look on his face.

_Fishcake_

"Sooooo, you guys taking me, to get Ramen"

"No, now Shut it!"

" but I want some Ramen, I haven't gotten any, in a Week!"

" I said Shut it, I Don't care want you want Brat!"

" but I don't want to, you fools" , mumbling the last part evily , with a growing grin on his face

Naruto was tied to the wall, with chains, while hanging from his arms. While they tortured him for hours straight, while he he screamed in pain, well trying to feel the pain.

Naruto was just enjoying this, they could try, but fuck it, he was just playing along screaming comic like, this was heard all around the tower.

This made some people, not patient,especially, Jellal and Erza.

"Before ( _taking a breath, trying to sound tired_)I pass out, can you guys tell me…...why your building, ….this tower", asked Naruto, trying to sound broken.

"Well it, actually doesn't matter if we tell you or not, but I'll tell you, just to give you something to work fo,"

"What is it"

" where trying to bring heaven, or more detailed, we're trying to resurrect Zeref, our GOD", the fat warrant said, laughing at the last part,

" that's Stupid!"

The fat man grabbed Naruto hand and cut it off, saying " how there you brat, now you'll show respect"

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Was the only thing heard in by the whole tower.

_Fishcake_

" guys we have to save Naruto," asked Jellal

" but we can't, were to weak", said Wally

" Wally right, wheel only g into trouble our selfs", Simon said, while looking down, for being a coward

Millianna , Sho, and Erza just stayed quiet

" find, but I'm going", Jellal stopped when he heard

" I'm coming to"

He turned around and saw it was Erza

" but why Erza"

" because he told me once, those who brake the rules are scum, but, those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum", answered Erza, while remembering those words, from her whiskered Friend

" fine let's go"

Jellal and Erza went to free Naruto, but where captured by the guards, immediately, and transferred for torture in different rooms

_Fishcake_

_**With Jellal**_

"Where am I",asked Jellal looked around, until he heard the same fat guy who took Naruto.

" your at my personal office"

" why?"

" because, I'm going to show, what happens to those who try to escape"

" but I wasn't trying to escape"

" you weren't, then what were you trying to do"

" I was, just trying to get my Friend back, from you evil Bastards!"

" oh, then I'll just to torture you until you pass out"

"( fuck I really need to get out of here, to help, Naruto and Erza)"taught Jellal

" wait can I ask a favor"

" sure" , while taking a bucket of fried chicken, and chewing a chicken leg

" can you torture me instead, it's was me who thought of the idea of escaping and forced Erza on coming to help me Find Naruto, I take full blame", said Jellal

" fine" while smirking evily

With that. The fat warrant returned Erza and Naruto back to there cell, but bot had a body part missing.

_Fishcake_

_**In the Slave Cell**_.

Rob was shocked at what they did to Naruto, was a healthy little boy, was all beaten up, with an missing hand.

So he run up to Naruto and tried to heal him as much as he could.

Only to be interrupted, when the guards also threw in Erza, but was missing an eye.

Naruto had it, he got up while getting serious and headed towards Erza. He activated his **Ying** and **Yang** seal and put his **Yang** hand on Erza eye, that was missing. Building a new one, making it better, adding some magic into it, making it a magic eye. ( Magic eyes are better than normal ones)

He also healed his arm, growing back his other hand, **Yin**. Headed towards the doors.

"( I've had enough, this place is going down, all you dark mages, will fear the _**Sage of Six Paths Powers**_, because you hurt those close to me both Physical and Mentally)"

" everyone were getting out!", " _**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

Hundreds of Clones pop out of thin air, "you guys know what to do Free all the slaves at take them to the boats, also beat the _**shit out of the dark mages!**_"

Naruto turned around, and told his friends to follow him, they were now leaving.

_Fishcake_

The two warrants, the fat and skinny one, were torturing Jellal, until they heard Explosions.

" the fuck, we have to check what's happening"

" sir the slaves are attacking, there's also some Mage with them, making clones of himself, said some random guard true the intercom.

" that explains, that, well let's go, will be back for you, Brat"

When they left, Jellal was thinking, hate was starting to take over, he saw the God there trying to resurrect.

" I hate them"

" **Is that so**" asked some creepy voice

"I hate them and there God,"

" **embrace those feelings, I thrive on dark emotions, they make strong**", said the creepy voice

" who are you" , asked Jellal while looking around

" **amusing creatures, yet don't know I'm right here at the tower, yet there trying to resurrect me, to make me flesh and bone**"

" show yourself" , yelled Jellal

" **you may have all the fate of the world, but it's your hate, that lets you, sense my presence"**

" **Jellal, you are a fortunate child, for you to met the God, they so fear**

Now this scared Jellal

" **hahaha, my name is Zeref,and hatred is my very existines!**" Some weird creature said while opening its eye

_Fishcake_

**Meanwhile with the others**

"**Rasengan**!"

Was the major word heard a cross the battle field, while the real Naruto was fighting with some dark mages, who use magic

" fuck they just keep coming, "( at least the prisoners got some courage to fight back)", thought Naruto while kicking ass left threw right

"Wait, why are those zombie mummy like creatures charging magic beams", looking to the direction there pointing at

" fuck there aiming for Erza and Rob" , he teleported just it time to block the beams, with the Uchiha Fan, (madara's weapon if you don't know)

" _**reflect**_", Naruto said in a low voice

This sent the same beams, back at the mummies.

_**BOOM**_!

They all turn into dust.

" thanks Naruto I owe you one," Rob told Naruto

" No problem jiji , remember I always protect, those who are precious to me" :D

Erza was pissed and happy at that moment, piss because Rob almost died, if it weren't for Naruto help, and happy because Naruto came to save her and Rob

" Naruto we have to get Jellal, he was also taken" , Erza said snapping out of her thoughts to tell Naruto

" why didn't you tell me earlier"

" because you ran off"

" sorry"

" I'll go get him, head towards the docks", said Naruto in a serious voice

" no, I'm coming with you", said Erza

"Why?"

". Because, I feel safe , when I'm with you", looking down, hiding her blush

"Eh, (looking at her with a confused look on his face)

You, feel that way when your with me" asked Naruto, not knowing she likes him

in his mind, you could only see the image of people face faulting,

" he's so clueless",Kaguya blurted out.

" yup", they all said

Back with Naruto

" Ok. I'll be your shield" huffing his chest up

" also let me help you with something" reaching out to touch her for head, with two fingers, and poking her

" there I just helped you unlock your magic"

This made every, weapon around them lift toward the air( when I mean weapons, swords, shovels, pic axes, and some other labor tools

" Oh my Gosh, I have magic powers, yay, (jumping in the air excitedly

she run towards Naruto, and hug him, while repeating,the word " Thank You!", over and over

Until Naruto told her, to get ready, and Rob to lead the way to the port , that it was clear , so they can escape in the boats,

" let's go Erza"

"Right"

They left to save Jellal

_Fishcake_

**Meanwhile, where Jellal was at.**

" what are we going to do, there rebottling against us", asked the fat warrant

" Run for it!"

But where stopped by Two figures in front of them

This figures are Naruto and Erza, Naruto with his Uchiha Fan, and Erza with two swords she founds.

" let's, not do anything hasty!", said one of the warrants

" it's not our fault, we were following orders", said the second warrant

" out of our Way!" Said Naruto, blowing them away with the fan, into the wall

" Jellal, we're here to save you" said Naruto, while Erza cut his tide hands free

Naruto grabbed Jellal, while Erza explained everything that's , happening lately.

" come on, we found some boats and we're finally leaving this place"

Jellal hug both Naruto and Erza, and told them," there's no reason, to leave this tower, because true freedom is here with me,", letting go of them and heading toward the crystal, next to them.

" wait, but this is our chance to get our freedom", said Erza

While, Naruto was looking at Jellal, he was feeling major negative emotions, radiating from Jellal.

" Don't you see, there's no Freedom in this world, those fools, who built this tower, won't hold us prisoners any more, and you guys haven't experience true freedom, that could only found", ( turning around to see there faces, and closing his eyes, until he opened his rigth eye), saying in a creepy voice, " in Zeref world"

"( the Fuck, is the the Mangenkyo Sharingan)", thought Naruto while suprized by this

(" no you idiot, that's just a magic eye, remember I nor my son had more kids, nor any on this dim mention, said kaguya")

("oh, thanks kaguya") said Naruto in his mind

("No problem, but go back and pay attention, for some reason his ripping his shirt of")

Naruto went back to pay attention, only to see Jellal killing the fat Warrant, and saying(" I'm renaming this tower, and we'll stay here, to rebuilt the tower, to resurrect Zeref, and some more Fucking none sense"), following him and Erza

" why would anybody, want to stay here, when we finally have a chance to leave" , asked Erza sounding a little scared.

Until, Jellal used his eye power to push Erza, but Naruto interfered, and got Erza, holding her to his chest for his back to hit the wall, breaking it and falling on the ground, while holding Erza, so she can stay safe.

" fine, you can have your freedom, all by yourselfs-", only for Naruto clone to knock him out with a swift chop in the neck.

But before that happen, Jellal gave Naruto and Erza a last Warning, with the magic eye powers, knocking out Naruto, he was unprepared by the attack, but Erza saw what he told her, getting up from naruto's arms, picking him, up and leaving towards the docks.

_Fishcake_-

Meanwhile, the others left already, because some Prisoners couldn't wait to leave, so taking Simon, Sho, Millianna, and Wally with them, to where ever they landed.

But Rob stayed, with just a small boat for 10 people, waiting for Naruto, Erza, and Jellal.

He didn't expect to only see Erza and Naruto, especially Naruto knocked out, without Jellal.

" kids, what happen?, where's Jellal"

" Grampa Rob, I'll explain, just help me load Naruto to the boat"asked Erza

" ok" grabbing Naruto and sailing of to land, while Erza explained everything that happen when they left to save Jellal, and went of to sleep next to Naruto, laying next to him to get some heat.

Rob, understood, but heard Naruto wake up, only to tell him that there almost at land.

Naruto just stayed quiet the whole time, thinking about want happen in the tower.

" wait, where's Millianna, Wally, Sho, and Simon, and Erza?", asked Naruto sounding worried

" calm down, Naruto, Erza right next to you sleeping," Naruto looked at the peaceful looking Erza next to him." Getting up, putting a blanket on her and sitting next Rob, he let Rob continue.

" Millianna, Wally, Sho, and Simon left with in different boats, they were taken accidentally, while looking through the ship, the other Prisoners where inpatient to leave, so they took off."

" oh, I understand" , saiying these words with a sad smile, (" at least there safe")

" jiji, I have to tell you something, I'm a Dragon Slayer, since you know I use magic"

Raising an eyebrow, " so you're saying you get train, by a Dragon?"

" yes, and I'm going to have to leave, to go back to training, the reason I went to that tower, was because I heard about the slaves, so that made me uncomfortable, so I went in disguise, until I met you guys, and started to have friends," ( smiling at Rob) " nut now I have go back ' I'm sorry if I'm abandoning you guys."

" don't worry Naruto, but I'll tell you where me and Erza are heading to, Fairy Tail,

Because, I'm pretty sure Erza would love that place, plus there she learn her magic."

" thanks jiji, I'll probably, visit you guys there"

" ok, but can You leave when Erza wakes up"

" no I can't, one, she would want to follow me, two, she has to make her own path,

But don't worry, I'll leave a note, and give you guys some supplies, while you take your time to get to Fairy Tail", summoning some food, clothes, and maps , plus jewels, and paper to right a note to Erza

Finishing the note, handing it to Rob, " here jiji, this is all you need, to make to Fairy tail, plus the note for Erza, please give it to her when she wakes up, and Goodbye, until we meet again", letting a warm smile on his face, and teleporting away.

("Aww, Naruto, you don't know how much you helped us, plus I feel bad how Erza, going to react when she wakes up"), thought Rob with a small Smile on his face Looking shining moon tonight.

_Fishcake_

Meanwhile with Naruto, at Shenron's place.

" hello, old man, are you here" asked Naruto

" **yes, Naruto I'm here (curse the day I told Naruto how old am I)**" thought Shenron

" well I'm back, and I have a story to tell you"

" **fine, spit it out Brat"**

" Well, it all started…." , Naruto told Shenron, what happen, and this made Shenron proud, at himself, for now having something to brag about in the Dragon meetings, with the other Dragons, plus he was also really Proud at Naruto.

" **I'm really Proud of you Naruto, (you'll probably , now I'm pretty sure you're my successor)"**

" thanks old man, that really means something, ya know"

" **ok, enough of that, I'm going to show you, one last thing, it's call Dragon Force,"**

" what's Dragon Force, old man?!"

" **stop calling me old!**", snorting at Naruto

" **Dragon Force, is when your at your maximum power, your surrounded by a lot of magic that's around you"**

" this sounds like sage mode"

" **sage what?**"

" Sage mode, it's when you gather energy around you, that increases your body, to 10 times stronger' making more powerful, like adding power to your attacks, you have more stamina, plus you'll verily feel any injuries."

" **yes, that's exactly what Dragon Force does"**

" oh, then I want to learn it, so it cap'n bust my magic powers"

" **wow kid, you really want to be a power house, don't you"**

" yes" , jumping up and down

" **then of course I'll show you, but be warn, this takes a lot of time to master, it takes a normal person 5 years, to master,**

**But your not normal so, you'll get it sooner"**, said Shenron looking at Naruto with a Grin

" **oh, and Naruto, did you bring me my snacks?"**

" yes, actually I brought you some weird dog like creature, from the tower of heaven", summoning the creators out of the seal at his hands

" _**fufufufufufu**_**, you made me one happy ass Dragon"**, enjoying the meal

_Fishcake_

" Naruto , can you came to your mind for a moment, we have to talk to you, it's really important.", asked Kurama

"Yes, I'll be there in a sec."

Focusing and heading to his mind, with his friends and lovers

He looked around and saw, he was at the Ramen stand, sitting down at a chair.

" so why, you call me for Kurama?, did something happen"

" No Naruto, nothing happen, we need to tell you that were leaving"

This shocked Naruto

" what do you mean your leaving?", panicking a little

" what I mean that were going to, go somewhere to regain our chakra back, somewhere where, no one would bother us.", said Kurama in a soft voice, so she wouldn't make Naruto worry

Relaxing again, Naruto saw what she meant, and we'll let it go, " okay, but will I ever see you guys again" looking down, starting to see that he's going to be alone again

Kurama and the others walk up to Naruto and gave him a huge hug

" of course, silly, but you'll have to wait 10- 9 years, to see us again"

Letting go of Naruto, they each said there farewells.

" week Naruto, you showed me, you don't need to be crazy to have fun, but family and friends, and being calm can get you happiness, until we meet again, bumping fist with him, giving his sand powers to Naruto, while disappearing into sand.

" Nya, Naruto-kun, I'm going to miss you, ( giving Naruto a peck in his lips), remember, don't forget about us, and make lots of friends, plus plan our wedding"(making Naruto blush), but Matatabi held her hand out, and bump fist with Naruto, giving him her element in fire, while disappearing into blue flames.

" Naruto Uzumaki, you're a true friend, heck your more like a brother, you'll find true happiness one day, sorry for living you, but you a man, Sooooo MAN up Naruto", bumping fist with him, giving him the control over water, disappearing into water.

" hey Naruto, sorry for living but, cheer up man, you go out there and show the world who Uzumaki Naruto is!", bumping fist, giving him, his powers, control over green Flames and Magma or lava, disappearing into molten lava.

" Naruto-kun, I'm very sorry, will you forgive, I want to be with you but I need my Chakra, if not you already know what happens", hugging Naruto and kissing him in his lips, giving her powers to Naruto, control over steam, while she started to fade away, before she heard Naruto say.

" Don't worry, about it, just focus I you regaining your chakra, so it for me, goodbye Koku-chan, until we meet again" , with a smile on his face,

She just let a teen fall, and smiled back, and thus disappeared in steam.

" Naruto",( putting a hand on his shoulder), thanks for a place, where we're not used for our powers, like weapons", bumping fist with Naruto, giving his Bubbles and Acid powers.

Des appearing into a bubble.

" Uzumaki, I really like you a lot, even more then freedom, but you're my man, my one and only, so act like a man, and make me proud, kick all evil ass, and yes you can be cruel with your enemies if you want, so you can tell me about your awesomes adventures, giving Naruto a peck in his lips transferring her powers to Naruto, until Chomei disappeared into gold dust.

" Yo, Naruto, nice to been with you, but now we gotta bro, until next time, bumping fist with him giving Naruto powers and his raping book. Disappearing into ink

Naruto just stared at the one that been with him since birth, Kurama.

" Naruto, ( said Kurama looking into his icy blue eyes), we had many adventures together, but now you gotta make your own story, even if I not there with you, I'll always be in your heart, plus man up you're my mate, and that means you're someone who is the strongest of the strong, the top Alpha, so go out there and make us proud, see Ya next time, my Fox." Giving Naruto a kiss on the lips, transferring her chakra, so that Naruto can use her golden fox form, any time, plus disappearing into golden flames.

Naruto turn, looking at at the last person, the Rabbit Godness.

" Naruto, I know we verily where getting to know each other, but you really earn my trust, plus my heart, I promise once I get my Chakra back, I won't join the dark side again, you're my new light Naruto, remember to never change while we're gone, and always be yourself, bye Foxy-kun", said kaguya, giving Naruto a peck on the lips transferring her knowledge and the juubi eye, ( rinengan with nine tomoes on the three rings in the eye ), also disappearing into golden particals.

Leaving Naruto in his mindscape alone.

He stayed there only thinking about his moments with each one of them, until he drifted of to sleep.

_Fishcake_

With Erza and Rob, Erza was davastated when Naruto left, but had Rob comfort her, plus he gave her the note Naruto left.

" _Dear Erza, if your reading this, then that means I already left. I just wanted to tell you I'm going into my own path, you need to make your own path. Please Erza, make yourself strong, make new friends, Protect Rob, and those Precious to you, cause one day we' ll meet again. Remember always look at the bright side and never lose yourself to darkness._

**Love, Naruto "=^_^="**

This made her cry, she was crying of happiness, "( of course, I'll be strong, for you and my precious people)"

_Fishcake_

**Okay, this is the first chapter, tell me how it is, and review.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**New People.**

**X777**

"( during the last six months, Shenron been acting weird, ever since I told him that my companions left me, that there going to be gaining there powers back, that it's going to take a long time until I see them again. Also, Shenron said that my training was over, that I learn everything he had to teach me, even the Dragon Force. The Dragon Force, I learn it between a week, it was almost like Sade mode, so by knowing sage mode I learn it faster. Also since now I have so much free time, all I've been doing is practicing with his combinations with his jutsus creating new moves and using the seven ninja swords, from the seven assassins from the mist, while training with the swords, I've seen that I'm actually good with kenjutsu. If I were to say, I could go up against, that samurai guy I saw at war. And for a bonus, I've sent shadow clones to do jobs, so I can get experience around some parts of Fiore, and earn jewels, so that I have money when I start exploring Fiore by myself.)"

" **Naruto can you come over, I'm over by the entrance."**, Shenron said.

" yeah, I'm going old geezer", getting up from his meditating spot, walking up to Shenron.

**" ( curse the day I told him of my age) just get over here I need to tell you something**", Shenron said with a sad look, while looking forward into the distance.

" what is it Shenron, what's with the sad face", this confuse Naruto.

" **Naruto, today I'm leaving, it's not because I don't like you, but because I'm actually dying, since I'm dying, I'm going to finish some business before I depart from this world. And I need to leave and tell each surviving dragon, before I leave I have a present for you",** opening his palm,showing he had his present.

Grabbing the present and opening it, his face started to take a huge smile. In the box is his mothers scarf, a red long scarf, it looks brand new. Before it got torn up and rip by bullies, oh he remembers that day really clearly. He remembered he was just walking down the park, until he heard some little girl cry. When he went to check it out, he found some Hyuuga girl in the floor apologizing to three bullies that are picking on her. He hates it when people pick on people who can't defend themselves, so he when to save her, but got his ass kick. While the girl was just there staring at him with a smirk. He realize that this was planned from the start. What he didn't expect that day was for her and the bullies rip the only thing hokage-jiji gave him saying it was his mother. It all ended when he was all covered in blood and broken, he didn't care, cause the only thing he cared about was his mother's scarf, he remembers he crawled towards it and grab it before everything when's blank. From there , he've woken up in the hospital, he saw hokage-jiji there holding on his hand was his mothers scarf, he ask me if he wanted to get rid of it, I of course got it and told him no, it really means a lot to him. Ever since that day, he never trusted any one with his mother's scarf. And now Shenron fix it for him, this made his day, even if he was never going to see Shenron again.

" thanks Shenron, this is something I will treasure for life, you're the greatest person who's ever given me something, that really means a lot."

" **No problem Naruto, it was a drag fixing it with my hands, but a got it, so now I leaving you. But before I go Naruto, you are the all elemental dragon slayer and I believe you can defeat the strongest dragons out there. As your sensei, it makes me happy to see my student be the Alpha of all Dragon Slayers. Now come over here and give your Sensei a hug.**"

Naruto just did what he said, he run up to Shenron and gave him a big hug, and then let go after a minute.

" **well Naruto Uzumaki it was great meeting a good hearted boy, I hope I get to see you again, before I leave to the next world.**", after he said that he flew away into the sky, leaving Naruto all alone.

" wow, so I am always going to be alone, meh , I don't care anymore, maybe I'll find some cool new friends. Oh well, at least this lets me see how much money I've money I've earn.

"**_Reverse summoning jutsu_**", slamming his hand to the ground. A smoke cloud covered the cave entrance, when it dispersed there in front of Naruto was millions of jewels stack together. He couldn't believe his mind, his clones have done so many jobs to get this much money. He knew he had money, but not his much, now that he thinks about it, he could always start a guild.

" Nah, to much work, maybe later after I join and quit a guild. So many choices, oh well of to an adventure."

_Fishcake_

July 7, **x777**

It's been seven months since Shenron left Naruto, meanwhile Naruto was walking down the road with a cat on his head. Yes he still remembers when he met Blair the cat.

**_Flashback_**

" so this is Hargean city, Mah, I've seen better, now where is the nearest restaurant." , walking around the docks only to hear a cat behind him meow, he stops and turns around. There looking at him is a cat that look like it was smelling him, "( probably looking for food"), he pick it up only to verily realize it had a witch like hat. So he started to study the cat more, the cat fur is color black. She has large yellow eyes, a long curly tail, a small to median witch hat, and a collar with a round bauble that has a face of a jack-o-lantern. He also she has magic reserves.

"Hi there neko (cat in japenese) what are you doing here all alone, don't you have worried owner."

"Nope, I'm just a cruising cat who's looking for fish", said the nameless cat.

"?, you can talk, that's awesome, my name Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet yah."

"Mines Blair, and aren't you shock that I'm a talking cat?"

"Nope, I have a friend who's a talking cat to, but I haven't seen her in a while.", looking down with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry if I brought painful memories, I'll make up to you."

Looking at her again, " you don't need to do that, if you want I'll buy you fish, I'm heading to eat at a restaurant."

"I would love to, but can Balir, see your face, for some reason it's driving me crazy to see what's under the mask."

Taking of the mask, "there happy, now come on", putting Blair on his head, walking towards the nearest restaurant.

While Blair saw his cheeks, she started touching his cheeks, trying to see if his whiskers are fake, but to be surprise, there real.

" Naruto are these birthmarks?"

" yes, I got my traits of a fox"

" oh, that explains why you smell like one"

" yeah I know, everyone who sees me, thinks I'm some human fox or cat, it's common"

" well Blair likes it, I'm staying with you, you sound fun to be with, plus if you have fox traits, then that means you pull pranks."

"You have no idea, they use to call me the Prankster King in my Hometown, would you like to here some ideas I pulled with the council of Fiore."

"Sure, maybe you can give me some tips mister Prankster King-sama"

"Wow, I think we're going to get along just fine"…..

**_Flashback End_**

Ever since that day Naruto and Blair got to know each other, he actually learn a lot from Blair.

Like she uses Pumpkin magic, and controls none living objects, to come to life, knows her way around, unlike him. And she's loves to sleep in his hair, she said " it's like sleeping in a warm bed that cast yours favorite dreams", and he also found something they have in common. They both like orange and both of them are lonely, she's cast out from people in Hargeon, because they think she's some stupid street cat, and Naruto was an outcast because of something he didn't have control over, but look at him now he's not treated like one, on his new journey. But he's actually glad he met Blair, she's a great companion, the type that likes to have an adventures, like him.

Snapping out of his gaze to smell people close to them.

"Hey Blair, do you hear someone"

" yes, if I'm correct it's a male and female."

"Okay let's go see who they are, if they need help or not, cause no one passes trough these parts of the plains."

"Sure whiskers, what ever you say Foxy", smiling down at Naruto

Naruto just pouted at the nickname almost everyone calls him by.

So getting curious, Naruto headed towards the people, by sensing there magic and following there scent( remember Naruto has both fox traits and dragon traits), who he saw he couldn't believe. There standing in front of himself is Jellal with some little girl that look more like his little sister.

"Hey Jellal, how you been old buddy old pal, how's life treating you.", waving at him, from in front.

"Wendy stay behind me, I don't know who this is, or how he knows my name", Jellal told the now name girl, standing behind him, while Jellal got into fighting stance.

"Woah there tiger, I don't mean any harm, aren't you actually older than I am, your like ten or eleven years old, so that means your picking on a minor." , Naruto said while trying to sound like a defense little kid, "and I don't mean harm, don't you remember me, from the tower of heaven.

(Actually forgetting he was trying to rebuilt the tower, yeah he was knock out)

Not understanding what he said, Jellal answered back,"Your not younger than me, you look like a fourteen year old, and no I'm probably not the Jellal you know, I'm from Edolas".

"Yes I am, It's probably my work outs I do, that made me grow faster and get rid of my baby fat, and I started to eat healthy, like Ramen but with more vegetables. And what's Edolas?", taking of his gaze from Jellal looking at the sky with a curious look.

Looking for any treats of him, he didn't feel anything bad coming from him,"Well since you don't look like a treat, then I'll tell you if you'll help me, because I'm new to this land." Jellal said moving Wendy to his side.

Snapping back to look at Jellal, "Yeah I'll help you, well Blair will help you cause she knows more than me actually, I don't even know where I'm going, by the way names Naruto Uzumaki, Mister Jellal from Edolas and miss Jellal sister.", Naruto said bowing down only for Blair to brat his face with her claws.

" Blair stop using my face as a ladder!", said Naruto taking Blair of his face, holding her in front of him.

"Well I wouldn't be using your face if you hadn't bow down, nocking me of your head", cleaning her claws from Naruto blood.

"You do have a point, well I'm sorry for yelling at you and accusing you, would you forgive me neko-chan, I don't want to lose you, I'll do anything.", Naruto said putting Blair in a pillow and bowing down to her.

"Meh, I forgive you, if you you give a back massage and give me fish.", waving her paw.

"Ok now that out the way, I need to inform you that Wendy is not my little sister, I found her all by herself at the mountains, and Edolas is a parallel world like this one, but verily has any magic, it's really hard for you to get magic, so that's why we made a portal to suck magic from this world, it's call a Anima. And I came here while one of those portals open, to start a new life."

Crossing his arms, talking sagely. "That actually sounds very in trusting, how can I visit Edolas, I would like to see this place."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a free man and I want to explore as much as I can before I turn 14, from there I'm joining a guild.", getting stars on his eyes having his daydreams.

"You can't go."

"But why?"

"Because it's hard to getting there, the Anima portals close fast, when they open, you have to wait for a big Anima to open they last longer."

"(_Sigh_) okay, I guess I understand", curling up into a ball and crying comically, while Blair is pats his back.

Making Jellal sweat-drop from themselves in front of him, "( nad here I thought he was some calm mage who I taught was collective)"

Finally getting in the conversation,"Cheer up Naruto we still got long ways to go, before we head for the big things.", Blair told Naruto trying to cheer him up.

Getting up and making a Gai pose, "your right that won't stop me from having my adventures of youth!"

Getting a sweat-drop from Jellal, Wendy and Blair. Thinks at e same time "(what's Youth?)"

"Well I need to continue Jellal, in my own path, so here are some supplies for you trip ( summoning a backpack with the supplies inside), here there's maps, jewels, food, water, clothes, blankets. This will help you for your trip, and keep heading west, you'll find a bunch of towns and guilds, where you can join and learn your magic. See yah Jellal and Wendy, it was nice seeing you ", starting to walk away until he disappeared into the distance.

"That was a nice guy, I hope we meet him again, right Jellal." , said little Wendy.

"Yeah, he is, hey how come you haven't talk up until now.", asked Jellal

"Well for some reason he smells familiar, like if I've met him before, but I don't thinks I've ever seen him.", said Wendy trying to think of an answer.

"Well, where ever you met him you'll remember eventually, come on if what his telling us is true, then lest keep heading west."

From there both kids started to head towards West.

_Fishcake_-

Year **X782**

During the years Naruto change a lot, now he's tall for his age he's 5'9, he's hair grown so much it's shoulder-length and two like spiky hair horns stick out of his hair , he's eyes glow neon blue in the night for some reason? His sun kiss tan turn into pale-skin, and has two sharp fangs that you could see when he opens his mouth. His body has gain muscle during the years, he looks like a slim buff guy, not huge all muscle freak, just the right muscle in the right places, with his well built six-pack, he literally looks like his carve out of stone, this body makes the ladies think he's 16-18 years old, but he's 14. And his clothes change, now he wears black cargo shinobi pants, with black shinobi sandals that cover his toes. He wears a long sleeve black muscle shirt that cover his neck and part of his face( think like kakashi Hatake mask), with a short-sleeve white sage coat with high collar and golden orange flames on the end of the coat, and nine tomoes on the back and above the tomoes the mark of is a golden fox sitting on a Uzumaki swirl.

But Naruto wasn't alone there are two woman beside him walking down the night with him, heading towards Fairy Tail.

One of the figures is a tall young woman with a large D-cup chest and alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that are curl up. She has a bauble around her neck, a black with's hat coils around at the end and retains bright yellow eyes.

Aha also has two like sharp fangs in her mouth, like a cat, her name is Blair. Yes she's a human, she just used her magic to transform into a cat. She wears a revealing outfit, black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

The day Blair revealed her true form to Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Blair want to take a quick soak at the hot-springs, while we're hear at town.", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I haven't had a proper shoved since we've been traveling, especially taking down those stupid dark guilds."

"Okay, because we deserve a break.", heading his way towards the closes hot-springs in town.

In the Hot-Springs place.

Going up to the counter.

"Hello ma'am, I would like to order a room to stay tonight, and wash up in the hot-springs."

"Okay sir, room for one right, then that'll be 10,000jewels for the room and private hot-spring room.

Handing the money and taking the key, he just went straight to the hot springs and soak, while he waited for he felt soft hands cover his eyes, this made him remember a seen in the icha-icha book, but got interrupted when he heard a all to familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun, why you little fox you, I didn't know you were such a perv getting only one bed for the both of us", talking a lustfull voice, he knew.

"Blair is that you, and since when do you have soft hands."

"Since I was born, duh", taking of her hands of Naruto, only for him to turn around and see Blair human form wrap in only a towel if he could guess.

"( Oh MY GOSH, Blair looks so HOT! In her human form), drooling while looking at her beautiful face.

"Nya, Naruto-kun your such a perv, I didn't know I was this sexy to make you drool.", showing a sexy stance.

Naruto slap himself, to wake up from his dozing of watching Blair body, and suddenly had a huge nosebleed when he saw Blair's towel fell of her all and glory body, reveling to much for Naruto eyes to see.

Blair watch this and ran over to Naruto unconscious body, holding him to her chest.

"No, Naruto you can't die on me, your promise me will be together for _evvveeerrrr_!"

"Blair, I can-_mphm_!"

"What was that Naruto-kun", she saw she had suffocated Naruto with her breast.

"Oh my", picking up Naruto body and putting him in the bed, so he can sleep, while she orders some food with Naruto money.

An hour pass, while Naruto was in his nap, he started to stir awake, because the scent of food is getting to him. When he got up he look around, he found himself dress in a kimono.

"(When did I put this on, I remember suffocating in Blairs huge breast. Don't tell me she change me and carried me here.)", Naruto started making his way towards the kitchen to see that same woman that was with him at the Springs.

"Aww, whiskers finally awake a see." Eating what look like sushi.

Sitting down a cross from her, "Blair is that really you"

Getting a nob from Blair still eating.

"How come you never told me you had a human form, or that it's freaking hot?", said Naruto getting ready to eat his ramen that was already at the table for him.

Finishing her sushi, "cause you never asked silly"

This made Naruto face fault.

Then getting up, "sorry for not asking, but how come you verily show me your true form?"

Looking down at the table, "I thought you wouldn't like me because I'm from the last of my race, we have cat abilities and are immortal, but we can die if we die nine times, and especially with this ears, ( taking of her hat), I thought you would think I'm some freak of nature.", still looking down, while starting to shed some tears.

Naruto couldn't take it, he went over to Blair and gave her a heart warming hug. "Blair I would never think you're a freak, because you're my friend and your beautiful Blair, I'm happy to be around you, especially since we now have something else in common, Were both good looking, I especially like those ears of yours. I'm actually jealous you have these, they look awesome, I wish I had fox ears."

Naruto said trying release the hug, but only to stop when Blair held him tighter.

"Naruto no one has ever said those words before, you really know what to say to a laddie. I just want this warm feeling to last, It's been a long time since I've had a hug, ever since my parents died.", she said staying like that for an hour.

Naruto sees its getting late, and breaks the hug, "Blair it's getting late, I'm going to sleep in the floor, you'll sleep in the bed.", walking of to get ready, until Blair grab his hand.

"Whiskers you don't need to do that, nothing changes between us, so we're going to sleep together, but to make it clear, I'm sleeping in my cat form."

"But,but, I finally get to see your true form, how come you have to sleep with me in cat form."

"Because I'm use to sleeping in my cat form with you, and no more buts, it s time to sleep."

"But I'm not even tired yet, so I don't want to sleep", slipping into bed, only for him to be the first one to sleep.

"_Zzzzzzzz_…."

Blair just sweat drop at this scene, he's the one who doesn't want to sleep, but he's the first one to sleep.

She just transform into her cat form and curls up in Naruto chest drifting of to sleep.

_**Flashback End**_

And that's how Naruto found out about Blair, now to his next companion.

She is a tall tan-skin girl, with red hair in a high pony-tail that extends down her lower back and side bangs with two hair strands on the side. She has brown-yellow eyes, with an big bust high C-cup to low D-cup, with a curvy figure, she's the same age as Blair 16.

She wears a letter black and red bikini top and black rubber-leather short shorts with a white studded belt. On her hands she has black open-finger biker gloves with yellow dots in the end of them. Like Naruto she wears a scarf, but hers is tall white with thin red stripes. In her head she wears a small crack skull on her left of her head, and two yellow chopstick to keep her hair up. Also with baby-pink tight high socks and white mid-calf boots , with red flame-designed with big zippers on the sides. This person name is Yoko, she's a gun magic user, especially with her long and short range sniper skills.

Naruto still remembers the day he found her, during one of his rampages with a dark guild who've killed everyone in a small town, with only her as a survivor. He doesn't get piss, but when he does he losses it, at that day was one of them.

_**Flashback**_

This was a normal day for Blair and Naruto walking down their path, heading towards the town ahead of them. But getting closer Naruto and blair could smell blood, fire, and corpses . So Naruto and Blair started running towards the town, until they saw that state the town was in. Burn down buildings, dead corpses all line up in the middle of town, pools of blood almost everywhere they where , this got him piss, who could have down this, taken lives from innocent people. Smelling the trail of one citizen from this town, he started heading towards it, what he could tell is that he or she is behind this or she or him was taking hostage by some group of mages.

Coming to his senses, Naruto told Blair to stay here and help bury the bodies with his shadow clones while he takes cares of the dark mages. Reason Naruto doesn't want Blair to see what he's going to do to them, especially tonight.

So tracking there trail to some small island not to far away from town, he sneak inside only to find some kind of base. So heading towards the front he saw the mark on top, "so there a dark guild, now I have another reason to make them suffer."

Kicking the door open he watch as they where all drinking and laughing, "that does it"

"_Hey, your not suppose to be he-ugh!_!", Naruto didn't let him finish his words, he just hit him in the face, with his brute strength force.

Everyone there started to get ready, "_he's only one person we can take him, we have 8 S-rank wizards.", they all started growing spells at him._

_Looking at them with calm expression, he just started to walk to them while absorbing everything there shooting at him wi the asura path ._

_"What is this guy"_

_"He's absorbing our attacks"_

_"Guys I know who he is, white spiky hair, two like horns sticking out of his hair, neon blue eyes, wearing a mask covering button part of his face, with a long white cloak, that's __**Naruto Uzumaki **__also know as __**white armored nine-tail demon fox."**_

"_What!"_

_"The one who's been taking down us dark guilds!"_

_"Yes, that's him"_

_"Who cares, if we defeat him now then will be famous amongst Fiore!"_

_"YEAH!", they all yelled._

_"He's just one person, we can take him."_

_"Since we can't hit him with magic, let's fight him with our bare hands and our swords."_

Naruto just continued walking towards them, until he starting running, pushing trough the mob of dark mages, throwing mages up in the air.

Kicking, punching , hitting all the mages left through right none stop, flying bodies everywhere. Naruto crack one guys leg, and before he could scream he used his face as a jumping platform, knocking the guy out. Jumping to another pile of mages, breaking the someone else leg, grabbing the same guy and swinging the guy around him, using him like a rag doll. Then threw the guy to another group, hitting his targets , dodging punches up down left right. Grabbing, punching left through right, all this look is in slow motion for Naruto, especially with his complete rinengan activated but he kept his eyes closed, so one sees his doujutsu. This was like a dance for Naruto, just got to do the right moves, with his body. Jumping into during a 360 spin kick hitting the mages with enough force to break their ribs. Naruto was grinding wildly, he loves it when his enemies feel pain, that's what happens to people who think there all that because of who they are. (Just imagine Naruto fighting with the mages like madara uchiha fought with over 2,000 shinobi in the war). Finally opening his eyes but instead of the rinengan he had his icy blue eyes but slitted pupils. Scarring the shit out of everyone around him.

"_He's a demon_!"

_"No he's the devil it self!"_

_"I'm getting out of here"_

_"Yeah, let's go while he's distracted"_

"Oh no your not, (clapping his hands together), _**Almithy Push**_!, (extending his hands out)"

Suddenly an invisible force push everyone one back into their the base is walls, breaking all there bones, and knocking all of them out.

"There, now for there punishment, _**Kotoamatsukami**_", opening his eyes reveling the rinengan, casting an illusion that will make them suffer mentally, for two days, those two days will be 50years of torture.

Naruto started walking towards the scent of the civilian they had taken, he went to the dungeon of the place, only to see one cell door closed. Walking up to it, he found a girl around his age curled up into a ball in the corner of the cell. Breaking the bars with his own strength, he walk up to the girl, only for her to start panicking.

"No it's okay, I'm saving you from those dark mages", Naruto said stopping in his tracks taking of his mask to smile warmly at her.

This made the girl calm down, maybe he's right he is the one who was probably kicking the dark mages asses up in the tower, when she heard all those screams. She stared into a those icy blue eyes, they're filled with warm kindness, like staring into ocean blue waves , but she also saw something else, happiness, he got here in the right time to at least save her. If he wouldn't had gotten there, who knows what they could have done to her, this sent down a shiver down her back.

Naruto got closer, to help her stand up and spoke in a calm voice, "hey are you okay, I'm here to get you out of here."

She nob and said, "thank you for saving me mister…."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto", naruto said carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm Yoko, can I ask you something", the girl said poking her fingers, because she's shy by the contact with Naruto body, while having a little blush in her face feeling his muscles.

"Yeah , you can ask me anything."

_"We-…well caa-.. Can I g—o wwwiithhhh yoo-u_…..", sayin in a low voice.

"Hmm, what was that I didn't hear you, can you say it again." Naruto said with no clue what she said.

"I said, (taking a deep breath), "(being carried by a man who's muscles are so hard and feels warm isn't helping me), _canIgowithyou_", hesitating while saying it.

This time Naruto heard her. "If you really want to, but don't you have family members that live in other cities."

"No, they all live with me here, and I would like to tag along with the person who save me from those killers.", she told Naruto trying to give him her best smile.

"Well okay, but I have to warn you I already have a companion, and she's a playful woman around everyone she meets, like for once I would love to have a normal companion, but oh well it's better then being alone.", Naruto said reaching town in the morning.

By then Naruto had introduced Yoko to Blair, but for some reason they had lighting sparking of there faces when in front of each other. Naruto never understand on the female character how works, nor he ever will, but ever since that day she brought her supplies and belongings. She also showed Naruto she's a gun users, her specialty is her magic sniper it's a gift from her father.

_**Flashback End**_

And that's how he met Yoko, for some reason she look familiar, but he doesn't remember. Naruto could suddenly sense a high magic and two very low, he told Blair and Yoko to check the burning town while he check out the huge magic power, after telling them that, he started flying towards the place, once there he saw two white hair girls like him, one laying down on her back and the other one crying, he noticed both are low in magic reserves. But what got his attention is the giant beast that was looking at them, Naruto could feel two souls in the beast so Naruto used his rinengan to cast **_Kotoamatsukami_** onthe beast to control it, an thus making it turn back into what he was before, a buff white haired teen that look to be related to the other two white hair girls. What surprised Naruto when he turn over, the girl laying on the floor started to fade away into what look like magic particles, he followed them to where they were going to what look like an Anima.

"Oh shit, I finally found one, but I can't leave these two here, oh well, helping others is better, I think.", starting to walk to the girl that's crying on the floor where the other girl at.

"Hey, if your thinking she's dead, well she's actually not.", Naruto said in a calming voice trying not to suprise her.

The girl turn around, with a hateful expression looking at Naruto, "_**SHUT UP!**_!, you don't know anything she's dead, she died right in front of my face, how could she not be dead!"

Standing right in front of her, "look lady, I for one have never seen anyone die like that, well maybe if your absorbing some powerful substance, but I felt her magic low, so that's out of the question because she's not dead, I actually paid attention and followed where her magic particles where heading, and saw that they where heading to that portal in the sky, which explains she's not dead, she's alive but in a different location.", Naruto said in a calm voice, just to prove he's not lying.

The girl just stayed quiet, dumbstruck about this, of course, what he was saying is true, no one dies like that and flies towards the sky, and it especially when the clouds look like that, no clouds start forming a circle in the middle of the sky. Now this made her come to a conclusion, she would never know where her sisters at now, she started tearing up again, what would had happen if this stranger wouldn't have come, would she had taught Lisanna, that she's dead, and never realized she's alive somewhere out there, and that she's lost. Whipping her tears with her arm she spoke in a low voice, "Thank you"

"Uh, thank you for what?", naruto said while getting close to her and putting and touching her with his hand, so she can start to heal her with his Yang chakra.

"(What the, he's healing me just by touching me with his hand)", finishing he let go of her. "Thank you for telling me what you told me about what happen to Lisanna. If you wouldn't had told me, I would have taught she's dead."

"Oh, umm , no need to thank me, it's just informations I gave you, if only I had gotten here faster just before this incident could happen, I could had stopped this from happening, oh well, destiny really likes to bite people in the ass.", Naruto said walking up to Elfman, putting his hand on his chest and starting to heal him.

Finish healing Elfman Naruto put him on his shoulder and ask the nameless white hair girl her name.

"Umm, Miss…"

"Mirajane, but you could call me Mira for short, I would be nice to know your name."

Scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Mira"

"Well it's nice to meet you to, can you help me get back to Fairy Tail, I'm still sore from the battle with the beast, and I'm sure my brother is to, I know it's a big favor but can you do this for me I'll give you anything in return.", she said before almost falling from exhaustion.

"Sure, I was heading towards Fairy Tail anyways, so yeah I'll help cause I can't leave little old you"

**_SLAP_**!

Naruto was struck in the cheek by Mira, while fuming her head off.

"No one calls me old, your probably older than me"

"Sorry, teasing is kinda my thing, and no I don't think I'm older than you.", poking her in the head.

"Fine, how old are you, I'm seventeen", poking his chest.

"Well I'm fourteen, so that makes you older than me, and before you ask, I look older because of my workouts and my healthy eating.", Naruto said starting to walk back to town to pick up Blair and Yoko.

"Hmph,", turning her head for judging a book by its cover. Only to turn her neck around to see Naruto already of in the distance heading towards town.

"Hey,wait for me, don't leave me out here all alone", trying to run up to Naruto.

_Fishcake_

Naruto had gotten Blair and Yoko from where the villagers where evacuated at. From there he headed of to Fairy Tail, with his companions. Blair on his right and Yoko to his left while next to Blair was a _**shadow clone**_ carrying a sleeping Elfman, and the real Naruto carried a sleeping Mira. Looking down at her, Naruto smiled, why? Because Mira look in peace, good thing she isn't taking her sister loss that bad, one day he'll find her, to re-unite this family.

"Aww, do I have have another rival now, oh Naruto you player _Nya_.", Blair said leaning on his shoulder.

"Is someone jealous I'm not carrying her." Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"Nope, cause I can do this.", turning into her cat form and jumping on to his head.

"To shay, you got me in this one Blair "

Blair just yawn and went to sleep, while they get to Fairy tail.

"Blair your cold, falling a sleep while a talk to you", all he got as a response was,"_Nya_".

Yoko couldn't take it anymore,"Baka Naruto, how come I'm the only one not using you as a pillow.", Yoko said crying anime tears, with a storm cloud covering her.

"(_Sigh_), Yoko I'll make it up to you, what do you want me to do, I'll do anything you want."

Immediately the cloud disappeared,"Hmm, (quietly recovering from her depression getting into a thinking pose), oh, you have to accept my hand in marriage.", having her eyes sparkle.

Twitching his eyebrow, " really Yoko, first I told you about the other girls I met and how they want to be my mates, then Blair wants me, to be her mate, and now you, who else? every girl I meet."

Taking it wrong, she started to cry anime tears again, "I guess I was never meant to find my love, I'll just start digging my grave.", taking a shovel out of no where and starting to dig a 6 ft deep hole.

"Wait, no that's not what I mean I'll marry you to", panicking while she's actually digging her own grave.

Stopping while she was already getting in her box, and a priest was saying his prayer, she look at Naruto and smiled evilly, then getting a happy smile on her face, "thank you Naruto, you don't know how much this means for me, we'll have lots of babies and take them on adventures like ours, and show them how awesome parents we are together, then we'll start our own butt kicking family with our own matching outfits.", Yoko said jumping up and down.

Naruto just sweat-drop hearing what she said, wow that girl really plans her future. "Yeah, we'll do that later", "( like for reals I meet the craziest of woman don't I, and wait where did she get the priest from,(blinking and looking where the priest was at) _THE FUCK_!, where he go)", looking around only to see they had arrived at Magnolia City.

Getting close to Mira's ear, "Mira, wake up sleepy head, we're at Magnolia already", whispering in her ear softly.

Opening her eyes to meet Naruto bright ocean blue eyes, only to blush, to realize she's in his hands being carried bridal style. Turning her head trying to hide her blush, never in her life has she felt like this, and why now, "(why am I blushing, dam those eyes of his, I wonder how he'll look in at night while we…..._GOD DAMMIT_! stop thinking like that, get things forward)", "umm Naruto you can put me down now, I can walk now.", asked Mira in a low soft voice.

Putting Mira down, "sorry, but I had to wake you up, but we're already here at Magnolia city, also your brother awake but he looks depressed for what he did to Lisanna."

Looking behind Naruto, see saw Elfman just looking down, Mira went over to comfort him.

She was talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was only answered back to her, "I'm the reason why I lost control and look what happen she's gone, we're probably never going to see her again, it's all my fault."

Stopping in his tracks Naruto went over to Elfman, "look man, you got to man up, and see your mistakes, and don't give me that crap about it because it's not your fault. You tried your best, this should motivate you to train your heart out, to protect what precious to you, that what makes you strong, just don't give up. And if this helps I'm going to help find your sister that's a promise of a lifetime, I never go back on my word, that's my way of life, and because I really hate to see a family separated from each other.", Naruto said making Elfman realize what he told him.

Finally thinking clearly, "(he's right, if I'm going to protect my family, I'm going to master my full body take-over magic, I can't just stay still, I need to work hard and find my sister.)", looking at Naruto, "Thanks naruto, for snapping me out of my depression, and for trying to help to find Lisanna."

"No need to thank me, like I told your sister, I just help in what I can, so don't worry I'm pretty sure will find her, now come on I want to meet this Fairy Tail guild that almost everyone talks about", Naruto said starting to run to a random location.

"Naruto wait, your going the wrong way, your suppose to follow us there!", scream Mira, making Naruto stop in his tracks knocking Blair of his head, while Yoko just face palm.

Blair landing on her face, only got up slowly while she sharpen her claws.

"Wait Blair, I didn't mean to drop you, I'm sorry my neko-hime, I won't do it again, if I do then you can punish me in what ever way you want, just please don't use your claws on my handsome face.", Naruto said clapping his hands together while sweating so much he literally look like a waterfall.

"Hmph, fine but you have let me choose our name for when we start a team in Fairy tail."

"That's okay with me, neko-chan", picking Blair up and putting her on top of his head.

Mira was confused by when Naruto got the talking cat. "Umm, Naruto where you get the cat from, I don't remember you having her while we came from the village."

"Oh Blair, that's Blair my other companion you saw me with, the one with a witch hat and purple hair.", Naruto said explaining who she is.

Elfman of course not knowing what there talking about just focus on the guild door being right in front of them. "(We'll hear goes nothing, I really don't know how everyone is going to react when they hear the news about Lisanna.)"

"Mira, Naruto, and Naruto's companies were here."

Looking at the place know as Fairy tale, Naruto just stared at it and said, "I'm seen better, I mean wow so this is Fairy tail."

"Yup, come on we have to tell the news about Lisanna.", Mira said trying not to cry again.

"Okay, and I need to talk to your master anyways",

"**_BONK_**!"

Getting hit by Yoko, "Naruto don't be rude, show respect.", Yoko said with a menacing glare.

"Ok", turning into a mini Naruto looking at a now huge Yoko staying in front of him, looking like she'll bitch slap him across Magnolia City.

"Ok here we go", Elfman said opening the doors of Fairy tail Guild.

_Fishcake_

**Well that's second chapter, I tried my best fixing my errors, but I easily get distracted so yeah.**

**Review, Review and you'll be surprise for next chapter.**

**P.s. Yes I added Blair from Soul Eater because I like her character acts, and yes I added Yoko from that anime show about Drills and giant robots.**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is the third chapter.**

**And sorry for the late chap. But I'm not sure if I can update fast.**

**I'm a slow writer.**

**I keep getting my time taking away from me, especially the upcoming tests.**

**But enough of that, time for the story.**

**X783**

_Flashback_

Naruto thinking fast grab Elfman hand and pulled him away from the door. Letting go of him, Naruto steeped back and stared at Mira and Elfman. "Sorry guys but you'll have to wait for me to join your guild."

Mira not understanding what he meant asked him, "Naruto what do you mean, I'm sure master would let you join."

"Yeah, what do you mean Naruto, we don't mind a new member at Fairy tail."

Yoko not understanding either also ask Naruto, "Naruto I taught the whole reason we came to Magnolia, aside from helping Mira and Elfman was to join Fairy tail."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto just stared at each of them with a serious expression. "Look now that I remembered I have business to attend to, if you don't mind we'll keep in touch trough letters, I just need to take care of this before I join Fairy tail. Also I wouldn't want to join your guild, when everyone felling depressed, there probably going to ignore me thinking I'm the one to cause her misfortune, and cast me out, thinking I'm the one who sent Lisanna threw the portal, and no even if you tell them it won't change a thing, that's just how the human mind thinks.", softening his gaze by the end.

Mira started to feel sad again, the one person who comfort her and her brother is now leaving them. To make things worse she now has less support to reveal the news of Lisanna. She started to feel tears gather from the corner of her eyes.

But suddenly she felt a warm embrace, something she hasn't felt ever since her parents died, so looking up, only meet with none other then Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"Mira don't cry, your to beautiful to cry, and don't worry about announcing the news, you have your little brother to support you, plus if Fairy tail is anything like I hear, then they'll support you and your brother, and help you guys in any way they can." Naruto told Mira in a low soft voice.

Listening to what he said, Mira enjoyed the embrace, when suddenly Elfman join their embrace, "for crying out, real man always help anyone in need.", this maid Mira happy she met Naruto, if it weren't for him she and her brother would be dramatize, thinking Lisanna died on their job. If it weren't for him, they would have never known that Lisanna is at least at a safe place, that there's no danger, because theirs no magic were Lisanna at, meaning there's no huge treats out there. And she also had a good feeling she's safe, where ever she is.

Yoko and Blair just stayed quite watching the scene in front of them, they could only stand back, feeling happy that Naruto could help them. This is one reason they really like Naruto, he helps those in need putting them first than himself.

Finally feeling he had to leave, Naruto let go to summon a crow, "Mira Elfman, this here is how we'll keep in touch with each other, all you have to do is write your letter and hand it to him, he'll do the rest, to pass the message." Handing the crow to Elfman.

Wiping tears of there eyes, Mira looks at the crow, then back at Naruto, "Naruto can you at least tell me- I mean us when you think you'll join our guild.", Mira said, trying to hide her mistake.

Naruto look at both Elfman and Mira and just gave them his answer, "what I believe would be around a year at least or less, and don't worry I'll be fine, because I have to strong companies with me, (looking over to Blair and Yoko), isn't that right ladies.

"That's right I'll protect Naruto-kun with my life, just like he would to.", Yoko said winking at Mira.

"Don't worry, we would always be there for Naruto-kun, no matter what.", Blair said puffing out her chest out, trying to show a prideful look.

Elfman not believing how lucky Naruto is, just grumbled to himself, "real man always have luckiest hot girls,bastards". Crossing his arms looking at Naruto with jealousy, but changed into a happy expression. (Naruto a real man!)

Naruto hearing this just gave Elfman a thumbs up, once he did, he look back at Mira, "well this is Goodbye for now, until we meet again.

Mira understanding she nob, "it's not really a Goodbye if we're going to see each other again, have a safe journey.

"Yeah stay safe, you'll always be a real man in my eyes, and don't forget your always welcome to our guild Naruto, Yoko, Blair, until we see each other again."

"Well see ya, and remember always protect those precious to you, that's what's makes your will to keep heading forward.", Starting to walk away,

"See yah guys", turning around with Blair and Yoko holding there hands.

"Until we meet again, Nya", working at the siblings.

"See yah, and don't worry we'll do everything within our power to find your sister.

Yoko said waving at them.

And with that they disappeared into a orange flash.

_Flashback end_

"(Aww what a day, (_sniff_), yes Yoko making breakfasts, that means she's making my favorite. Bacon, egg, toast, sausage and RAMEN!, heck yeah and that's why I love her, oh I can see it now the day I marry my RAMEN-hime (trying to grab his imaginary ramen but only to feel something soft only to start poking what ever it was in front of him with his eyes closed),well time to get up and see how the day goes.)", Naruto taught while finally opening his eyes, to meet with Blair chest.

"Umm, Blair what are you doing."

"So do you enjoy to hint my breast while you sleep", Blair said with a hungry heated look.

Looking where his hand was at, he quietly let go, "Blair-chan is not what you think, it's just-"

Only to get interrupted by Blair finger, "Naruto-kun if you really wanted to play with me, I have love to, all you had to do is ask I realllly don't mind at all."

Waving his arms defense lay, "Blair-chan, what are you saying, I really didn't mean to touch you, you see I was dreaming of ramen-hime and well I was going to eat her wonderful noodles, and well I guess my hands just met your breast."

"Mah, it's okay, as long as I like it, it's fine by me.", then Blair just slump and his chest with a loud sigh.

Looking down at her Naruto ask what's wrong, "Blair what's wrong"

"Nya, Naruto I feel sad, it's raining outside and I wanted to have a picnic with you. Why does this always happen to Blair, I just want to have fun with you whiskers." , Blair just started to cry anime tears.

Naruto just sweat-drop at this it was only yesterday they went on a date, and now she wants to have another one, well who can't blame her, he really knows how to show someone a time of there life, "Blair-chan didn't we go on a date yesterday."

"I know I just wanted to go again, it was really fun, especially since we have time to relax and enjoy each other.", she stop crying only for her mood to change playfully.

"(_Sigh_) I know, how about I take you to the amusement park in town, when the rain stops."

"Yesss, then you can win me a pet goldfish so I can eat it, hurray!", jumping up and down on Naruto.

"(Wow, she really likes fish just like I like ramen), Blair we have to eat breakfast come on, I bet Yoko-chan making your favorite to."

Getting of Naruto, "okay, she does make delicious fish, but I like your cooking better", getting close to Naruto "don't tell her I said that"

Finally getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen he sat down in one of the chairs in the dining table. Once there he waited for Yoko to finish cooking breakfast.

"Morning Naruto-kun, Blair", Yoko said coming with trays of food.

Setting Naruto serving in front of him, and then going over to give Blair her sushi. Only to feel her ass get slap by Naruto, for only having a slim apron her figure from Naruto's eyes to see.

"_KYaaa_!, Naruto you perv, why'd you do that.", turning around to see Naruto just grinning sheepishly at her.

"Wellll, I couldn't miss the chance to slap your peverted ways of dressing around me.", making Yoko blush from embarrassment, realizing it was actually her fault.

Turning around while crossing her arms under her chest she taught of what to say, "well for your information, if you haven't notice I don't have pajamas unlike you or Blair, Blair just sleeps naked and you only sleep in your boxers, not that I mind." , mumbling the last part.

"Oh yeah, that's why you sleep with all the covers at night, to hide your wonderful body of yours."

"Well I wouldn't take the covers if you would stop moving at night.", looking at Naruto with a menacing glare.

"Me, what are you blame in me for, you're the on when we're holding each other at night, you all of the sudden start kicking me of to the side, sometimes me and Blair-chan have to sleep in the couch, and mainly because you sleep walk, thinking I'm your training dummy, trying to shoot me straight in the face!", Naruto said finishing his last bowl of ramen.

Not believing what he said, she look over to Blair, all she got was a nob. Looking down in embarrassment poking her fingers, making her look cute, "well I just have nightmares at night, I dream I'm being kidnap all over again, for only for my dream to for my prince coming to the rescue, that's why I keep trashing around at night"

Regretting what he said, Naruto headed towards, "Yoko-chan if you're having nightmares you could have told us, me and Blair can help you, that's why we're here, to help each other."

Holding Naruto in a embrace she really like it when Naruto gave her physical contact. It relax her, it made her feel like warm, like the sun shining down warmly at you in an open field.

"Hey Yoko-chan, later when the rain stops wanna go to the amusement park with me and Blair-chan"

Looking up with a cheerful smile she nob as an answer.

"Okay", letting go of her, he started heading towards the door, "I'll be back around 7:00, so don't worry I'm just going to enjoy the rain while it lasts."

"See yah"

"Later"

Fishcake

Naruto is seen walking down town wearing a black shirt with's white pants, black shinobi sandals and his sage of the six paths white cloak over his shirt. This made him stand out, but at the not at that moment, because it's still raining, Naruto really like the rain just dripping down upon him. But what he notice a young woman with blue hair with dark eyes. But if if Naruto saw closely he could she she look broken, sad, lonely and most of all cast out. So he headed towards her, summoning an umbrella to give to her, since it's raining and she's getting wet(not in a sexual way T_T).

"Drip, Drip, Drop"

"Hello there what's a lovely woman like you downing out here all by yourself, especially in the rain.", stopping in front of her and covering her with the umbrella.

"Juvia could be asking you the same."still looking down not wanting to look at the stranger still lost in her thoughts.

"It might sound weird, but I enjoy this weather, it makes me think about memories from the past.", Naruto said taking a seat next to her still holding the umbrella for her.

This surprise Juvia, never in her life has anyone enjoyed the rain that follows her. So she turn around only to be hit with fantasies about the handsome man sitting right next to her. "Never in Juvia life has anyone enjoyed being with Juvia, especially her dark gloomy rain."

"Hmm, what do you mean?", Naruto said interested of what she said.

"Well Juvia has always been lonely, just because I can't control the rain, everyone out cast me, they think I'm a burden that will always be alone.", the rain started to pick up more, so Naruto added chakra and maid the rain fall around them.

Not feeling the rain anymore, she look up and saw the rain dripping around them, "(is this the strangers magic, if it is it's like Juvia, maybe just maybe.)"

Naruto putting the umbrella of to the side, drying Juvia and him with Scorch Release.

Looking at Juvia Naruto spoke in a calm voice, "well, in a way we've had similar life styles, well you see when I was small, I was also an outcast from everyone in my hometown, they treated me like trash, kick me out of the orphanage, giving rotten food and beatings in my birthdays. They really couldn't tell the difference between key and a beast, I had no control of what I had. (Looking up at the dripping rain falling around them), that didn't stop me from being who I am, I at least look at the bright side, there was at least someone who tried his hardest being there for me, he was like a grandfather figure to me, the only person to believe in me until later on in the years.. If it weren't for him I would had fallen into the path of darkness, and maybe I wouldn't be here talking here with you giving you company.", looking over to Juvia with his warm smile.

Juvia just stared at him, in her opinion she really like what she was seeing, this man in front of her, seem to be radiating with warmth. She saw into those ocean blue eyes, they held happiness, something she would like to have for once in her lifetime. And in her opinion she really felt something, "(is this what people call love in first sight)"

"By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Juvia-chan"

This made Juvia blush from the added suffix, "it's nice to meet you Naruto-sama"

"So Juvia would you like me to here your story, if you would kindly tell me, I would like to hear it, since I would like to help someone who had the same life as me.."

"But why would Naruto-sama want to listen to a no life who only causes despair to anyone close to her.", looking down again starting to feel depressed again.

Naruto just held her head up with his hands, "Juvia your not a nobody, your Juvia your own person, it doesn't matter what others call you, you are yourself, don't forget that and it's like I told you, I really like the rain it doesn't bother me one bit.", letting go of her and leaning back on the bench.

Whipping some tears that were gathering in the corner of her eyes, she for once smiled, she felt a great weight lift of her shoulders hearing this, someone actually accepts her, who she is. "(What's this feeling Juvia feeling right now, it feels really warm, this really is love, just like those stories she reads, will Juvia have a happily ever after life with her prince.)", " Naruto-sama, Juvia wouldn't mine."

From there Juvia told Naruto her story, ever since she was little. She started of as a orphan, never to have met her parents, and be cast with a curse, rain always following where ever she went. This meant she was always left alone, never to actually have a friend, all she could call a friend was a little doll she made for herself. Then when she was growing up, she would she everyone else around her happy, it was either being with friends or being couples. She would just be cast a side left alone only to be called a burden, that she's the cause of making a gloomy day and ruined it for everyone's else. She even told him of her first boyfriend, who dump her with a broken heart the first five days. Just because she had no control over her powers, he just left her alone in her own rain, with no umbrella and told her she really is a burden to everyone.

By the end she was crying of into Naruto's shoulders, realizing what she had inside for many years, ever since she was a little girl.

Naruto holding her in his arms, just think over what she had said, she really has had a hard life with no one to support her, this maid Naruto sad, maybe he could ask her if she would like to join his mini family, so she won't be lonely anymore.

"It's really weird being different from everyone else isn't it."

"Yes"

"Well would you like to be with people will accept you even if you're different."

"Of course,where Naruto-sama goes, Juvia goes."

"(Don't tell me I have another crazy woman, oh well I'm use to it, thank Kami)",

Up with Kami.

"_Fufufufufufu_, Naruto-kun this is only the beginning, you have a long to go, especially when your former mates return, and maybe I'll join.

"I wouldn't want to be left out of your harem would I now." Giggling like a little pevert.

"Just you wait, Naruto Uzumaki, _fufufufufufu_."

(_Sigh_), "I feel petty for the boy, especially if she tries to get him to be her husband", said Shigigami. Now the giggling made him shiver.

"Yup, I feel petty."

Going back with Naruto and Juvia.

Letting go of Juvia Naruto got up and released his Jutsu flow, and saw the clouds clearing up. Holding a hand out Naruto help Juvia up and told her to follow him to meet the people he was talking about.

Naruto seeing Juvia look at the sky, remember she said she's never seen the sun asked her if she like the view.

"Hey Juvia-chan, would you like to see when the sun really looks wonderful."

Looking at Naruto while the sun shinning in his face, just perfectly she took a ca are out of no where and took his picture.

"Yes this will be treasurer for life.", mumbling that so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Hmm, what's was that Juvia-chan, I quite didn't catch that, can you please repeat that."

"Yes Juvia would love to see the sun with Naruto-sama by her side"

From there Juvia and Naruto headed towards where Naruto was staying at.

Fishcake

"So let me get this straight, you where walking down town towards the city park. And apparently found Juvia the rain woman from Elemental Four, and ask her if she wants to join us in our travel.", Yoko said putting her hands on her hips.

"If you put it that way, then yes, but the part about the Elemental Four I didn't know, but I told you her story, you know she's like us, so what the heck, it wouldn't hurt to have for family members in our mini family.", Naruto said staying next to Juvia and putting his hand over her shoulder.

Juvia just remained silent thinking on her own, "(Juvia wasn't expecting to have competition on Naruto-sama, she's going to analyze how to confront her love rivals.)", not noticing Blair staying in front of her holding her hand out.

"Hi there, I'm Blair Naruto-kun future Mate, Welcome to our Harem :D,"

"Juvia wasn't expecting this, but okay if it means being closer to Naruto-sama, then so be it, Juvia and Naruto-sama will have thirty babies.", shaking Blairs hand, getting a devious smile from Blair.

"_**BONK**_!"

"Owww, why you hit me, I was just introducing her to the family.", Blair said sobbing her wound.

"We are not a Harem Blair, even we were, I would be the one to have thirty babies with Naruto-kun", puffing her chest proudly.

""It's that a challenge", Blair/Juvia said at the same time.

"So what if it is?", Yoko said crossing her chest, while having sparks coming out of her forehead.

"Fine let's check who'll be the victor.", Blair said looking comically tread full.

"Juvia accepts her love rivals challenge", having a confident face on her.

Of to the side Naruto just sweat-drop seeing all three head budding each other. "I didn't here anything, but I'm going to get ready for the Fair, so if I were you I would also start getting ready.", Naruto said heading towards the room to change.

Fishcake

Time 5:00 p.m.

"Aww, there we go", Naruto said coming out of the room dress in a blue jeans, red shirt with and orange butting jacket over his shirt, orange combers and his mothers scarf around him.

"Girls are you at the living room"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you"

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting", Naruto said walking into the living room.

Once their he got sight of each girl, this surprise him, Yoko for once actually wore more clothes. Blair is not trying flash Naruto, and well for Juvia she look amazing.

"Wow, I didn't know you girls were into this that bad."

(A/N: Blair is wearing orange jeans, dark purple shirt with a orange jacket, and purple shoes.

Yoko is wearing dark red pants, black combers, Naruto white shirt with a Uzumaki symbol in the stomach area, and Naruto sage coat, that concise on being red with black flames pattern.

Juvia wore a soft looking baby blue silk dress, (Elsa from Frozen but shorter) that reached up to her knees, long baby blue boots, and of course a small Russian type white hat.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun/sama?", all three ask.

"Well for one Blair isn't trying to show her body to me, not that I mind."

"I can take it of right now if you want" :3

"_Nononono_, we don't have to do that, please not in front of our new family member."

"Nya, your no fun", Blair said with a pout.

"Anyways moving on."

This got a heated Glare from Juvia. "(This can't be, she's getting Naruto-sama attention with her lack of clothing, maybe I should try it.)"

"Yoko wearing more close, something you don't see everyday", (not really caring if she was wearing some of his clothes.

"Well for your information, I only like to wear what you've wearer." ;D

"….?"

"_Okaayyyyyy_, and Juvia you look good, so ready to go I really want to have fun with you girls, I really want to show Juvia how our family works.", Naruto said heading towards the door, followed by the girls.

Time skip to arriving at the amusement park.

5:30p.m.

"Well here we are, and just in time, the sun setting already setting down.", Naruto said looking over to the girls, only to see them smiling at him.

"(Okay I really don't get those creepy smiles there giving me, just go with the flow.)"

"Ummm girls, why are you giving me with those creepy smiles."

All they did was get closer to him.

Yoko spoke first, "Naruto-kun, since we're hear at the amusement park with you being the only guy, we decided to slit up, with you.", changing that creepy smile to a joyful one.

"What Yoko is trying to say, is since we want to have fun with you individually we would like to have you make Shadow clones, while you go have fun with Juvia.", Blair said in a sweet tone.

" oh of course, if that's what you girls want", and with a puff two shadow clones pop into existence.

Meanwhile.

"(I can't believe Juvia and Naruto-sama are going to be alone, what is he going to do with those clones, why is he looking at me with a smile, is it that time already, Juvia not ready for this, it's Juvia first time. But I'm pretty sure Naruto-sama will e gentle, or maybe he's going to take me to a romantic sunset, and we'll do it there, it's this going to be like that seen Juvia found that Naruto-sama works in, so many thoughts hfs Juvia has never heard.)" , this was all going in Juvia head, she was thinking in miles per second.

As the Naruto clones left with Blair and Yoko, Naruto turn around, only to remember to show Juvia the sunset, before it gets dark, "(I'm pretty sure she'll like it)"

"Hey Juvia-chan I want to show you something, before it gets dark", Naruto said looking at Juvia with a calm expression.

"(_OH MY GOSH_, is this really happening :D)", blushing madly on the outside, she look back at Naruto only to meet with a smile on his face. "(It is happening, yes Juvia shall have her romantic moment of love with Naruto-sama.)", getting back into faze, she answered.

"Yes Naruto-sama Juvia would love to."

"Great, grab my hand, so we can get there faster.", Naruto said extending his hand for her to meet.

"(Naruto-sama wants to get there faster, Naruto-sama probably can't hold it just like Juvia.)", extending her hand to meet with Naruto they disappeared in a Flash of orange.

Fishcake

Outskirts in the beach. (A/N: the amusement park is located at the beach.)

Flashing not to far from the Park, Naruto and Juvia stood on the white clear sand. There at the beach you could see it was truly an art of nature.

Naruto letting good Juvia hand, Naruto turn Juvia around.

Juvia didn't expect to see something that look truly beautiful, see was met with a waves splashing softly into the sore, looking around she found the sky to be Naruto-sama color, orange, with clouds heading towards the sunset she just couldn't describe with words, mostly because she's never seen this in real life.

"Wow this is truly amazing, Juvia has never seen something as beautiful as this", Juvia said looking at the setting sun. Taking out her camera from under her hat, she took a picture of her and Naruto standing there looking into the sunset together.

"But nothing is compared to be better then Juvia prince.", Juvia said while putting away her camera.

"Well I just figured since you've never seen this, I would have like to show you this before night time, when we'll have fun .", Naruto said with friendly smile, standing next to Juvia.

"(Aww, that's so sweat of Naruto-sama, [realizing what he said] wait what does he mean, "{I would like to show you this before night time, when we'll have fun} )", her face starting to blush more and more when thinking deeper into the idea of her and Naruto having fun during night time.

"(Isn't this just like the book Juvia read where Arashi and Tsubaki were getting closer to each other in the beach when night time hit, they started to in joy each other…..)", only to get interrupted by Naruto and seeing the sun set already.

"Juvia are you getting a fever, because I can see your face starting to heat up.", Naruto said, softly touching Juvia forehead.

"(Juvia feels so embarrassed, I don't think Juvia is prepared for baby making, wait but I do wonder what our thirty children look like…[drifting of into her fantasy with Naruto] )"

This just made her pass out from the excitement she was having in her day dreams, plus it really didn't helps once he's touching her physicality.

"Juvia, Juvia, wake up Juvia, what's wrong, speak to me Juvia, I didn't mean to kill you, please wake up. I never got to show you the wonderful of life when having a life, I promise to always protect those close to me, I won't let you down, just tell me what you need. What ever you want, just please don't die, _JJJJJUUUUVVVVIIIIiAAAAA_!", Naruto said in a panicking state, holding Juvia in her fallen form, and for some reason he started to see a purple monkey with a dishwasher box dancing up and down. Blinking a few times, he look around him to see he was now standing in a endless space-time room (A/N: where Naruto was talking with Obito the ten-tails Jinchurik) with his former sensei, Jiraiya.

"Yo Naruto so you've finally come to visit your sensei, after all these years.", jiraiya said looking at Naruto with a welcoming smile.

"UUU_Mmmmm_, Jiraiya, what are you doing here, I thought you died in the elemental nations., not that I mind seeing you again.", Naruto said mothering how he got there or where he was, he only remembered standing next to Juvia one moment and then saw a monkey, and now he's here with his former sensei.

"Well Naruto since you ask, we are in what you call a life and death situation, but your not dead, you're just in a paralyzed coma situation."

"Ohh, okay, I really don't mind since I least I get to see you again, so how you been.", not really caring, because he knows his body can heal by itself.

Jiraiya sat down just a few feet in front of Naruto. "Well it's been good, you know the usual life for me, spying in Hot-springs, writing by book, and visiting my former people you knew, especially your parents.", smiling in the last part.

"That sounds nice, but unlike you Jiraiya, I have respect for female privacy, also I released your book in Fiore and it became a hit, both you're the tale of the Gusty ninja and your sequence of Icha Icha books. And you won't believe what my life been threw, now that I have this crazy family, but I really enjoy it, for once I actually have people I can call family.", giving of a soft smile by the end of the sentence.

Remembering that Naruto actually grew up all by himself, only for his sensei, to actually support him. He really felt bad for leaving Naruto all by himself, during his young years. He only blames himself for not trying.

Softening his gaze he spoke out, "Naruto I'm really sorry for not being there for you when you most needed me, especially since I'm your godfather it was my duty to be there, I just hope you can forgive my rudeness, I truly regret not being there for you. I just wish I could only fix my mistakes before I passed on to the next life, but in all my mistakes something really great came out of it. You Naruto were the gift to lift me up from my problems, I knew I could trust someone with a pure heart, Naruto you really are something to watch over with hope.", giving Naruto his best smile he could give.

"Jiraiya I really don't care about that, it was all in the past. I'm actually happy that happen to me because just look at me now. Sure you nor my parents weren't there to keep me safe or give me comfort, but all in all, you guys at least cared for who I am, that meant someone at least love me with there heart. But if you really need an answer, yes Jiraiya I forgive, you at least tried to be a godfather when we finally met with each other. And during those years I really enjoyed being with you. I even accomplished the task you left me, I united everyone in the Elemental Nations together. There basically in peace right now, I actually thought they were going to start another war when I left, but the opposite happen. They actually took it hard, to not see me after the Fourth Great Ninja War. They probably took it upon themselves to think that was my last dream before I left, and with that they all became a peaceful nations that united together as one. That proves it I never break promises, Dabettayo!, Naruto said grinning in the last part, he really wanted to release those words from his shoulders.

Jiraiya was actually not surprised by this, he was actually really proud, he did find someone who could accomplish something he couldn't. He would had actually like it if he was there to see it with his own eyes, but what could he do, escape Death, yah right.

"Naruto I'm actually proud of you in so many ways, I can even explain how proud I am, heck you even join the perveted ways of your sensei. So if I may ask, who's the lucky girl." , giggling in the last part

"(_Sigh_) fine I'll tell you, but unfortunately I'm going to correct you, it's not the one lucky girl, but many lucky girls."

This actually surprised him so much he failed to notice his mouth hanging, but suddenly his perveted senses when of the charts and started sitting down this information, "this is great for my next story, no this is pure gold", looking over to Naruto who only gave Naruto a thumbs up with a happy smile.

Naruto just sweat-drop from his tactics, "well anything for us super perverts, it's really rare now and days isn't it, Pervy-sage."

"Yes Naruto, us Super perverts should stick together, but in our case we can't, since your alive and I'm dead, so good luck looking for our kind out there.", speaking in a sage-like way.

Naruto also sounding sage-like, "you don't have to worry about anything, especially since most of Fiore actually bought my and your book, especially the since most of the books are about the life of sexual themes."

"Well good luck, since your already starting to go back to where ever you where, before you cam to visit.", Jiraiya told Naruto while seeing Naruto starting to glow.

Naruto looking at his hands, only to curse to see himself turning into particles of light, "dam, and I really wanted to talk about you about the new stuff that's been happening in this new place."

"!?"

"Wait Jiraiya come over here for a second, I just remembered I can transfer my memories.", Naruto told Jiraiya while activating his Rinne Sharingan.

Jiraiya not saying just got up from his spot and stood before Naruto., "I'm guessing you got the Rinnegan in your little good bye from the Elemental Nations."

Once in front of naruto, naruto just reached out and poke Jiraiya in the forehead.

This made all of the memories Naruto wanted to show to Jiraiya, including his recent adventures in Fiore transfer to Jiraiya mind.

Getting all of the memories, Jiraiya stayed shock in what he's just witness, he just couldn't believe saw, it's like something that came out a fairytale. So much had happen to Naruto in just what's few years, this was something he couldn't just leave, this was something he had to write down. He needed to make this into a story, this will surely be something people up here will read. Especially the people that new Naruto, dam this is just a huge surprise jackpot.

"(Naruto you truly are one unpredictable ninja, and just imagine, you still have a huge life ahead of you.)"

"Jiraiya before I leave can you please tell my parents I love them with all my heart, and to stay happy. And also that I'm sorry I didn't tell dad Goodbye before I left. And especially tell mom that I'm doing great, especially on the final words she said to me before she and dad had to leave me."

"Yah of course gaki, anything for you, and take care."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei", Naruto said while holding back his tears, and with a flash, he disappeared into particles of energy.

Letting a tear slip Jiraiya spoke to himself, "well Naruto I hope you have a better life there at Fiore than back at the Elemental Nations, hope we can see each other again.", Jiraiya said before he himself also disappeared into particles to give the news to everyone one else at heaven.

Fishcake

Meanwhile same time Naruto is speaking with Jiraiya, Juvia was panicking.

Why you may ask. Well it's simple, since Juvia was overloaded with images of her and Naruto having thirty kids that were really cute in her opinion, just couldn't control herself. And

"_WHAMM_!"

Juvia came back from her fantasies and look around to what she had hit. Only to realize she had just knocked out Naruto and broken his neck in the process.

"(Oh no Juvia has just killed her prince, nonononononononononono this can't be happening), Naruto-sama please wake up, it wasn't Juvia intention to kill you, I'm sorry, I promise to always be by your side, just please come back to me.

Before Juvia could do anything she felt Naruto Heart beet, go in a normal pace. This made start to tear up, she hadn't killed Naruto.

"Naruto-sama please wake up, Juvia is really sorry for hurting you."

"_Mhmhmph_"

"_Hmm_, what was that Naruto-sama", Juvia said looking down at Naruto body.

"_Mmmmm mmmeeeeehhh_"

"?... Juvia doesn't understand, are yo-, (wait maybe he's asking for a kiss of love to wake him up)

So leaning closer, she position her mouth to meet with his, only for it to be a complete success.

But while she kiss him, she didn't realize her body was turning into water, this made Naruto wake up.

"(What the, I thought I was with Juvia at the beach, but I don't remember running into the water)", opening his eyes he literally saw Juvia blushing like his mothers hair, but why was she so close to his face. Also he felt wet for some reason, looking down to the area where he felt wet he saw it was actually Juvia body, he literally saw Juvia body melting into water.

"Umm, Juvia thanks for waking me up, but did you have to wake me up with your own body melting into water, couldn't you just slap me in the face or something."

This only made Juvia stay quiet, she now felt guilt in her, she almost killed her to hear Naruto speak out.

"Hey Juvia wanna head out to the amusement park already, it's getting kinda late and I really wanna show you how fun it is.", Naruto told Juvia so she wouldn't feel guilty, he had actually felt her sadness. (If you don't remember Naruto had actually gotten Mito Uzumaki ability to feel people emotion, but unlike before he doesn't need Kurama's chakra, he just randomly feels it)

"Juvia seeing Naruto wanting to cheer her up, just nob at Naruto.

"Ok then hold on."

And with that they disappeared into a orange flash.

Fishcake

With Blair.

"Nya Naruto-kun, let's go win a goldfish first, you promise me you would take me.", Blair said while walking beside Naruto clone.

"Yeah yeah, I know, just follow me.", Naruto told Blair, leading her towards one the games.

Once there Naruto just paid the man, and pick up the hammer, now for reals, why would the hammer be maid out of plastic.

"(Wow, so that's the reason people never win, when playing this game.)", well here goes nothing, [adding wind chakra for to the impact, he directly slam it the at the game with enough force for the bell to go of flying into the air.]

This shock the guy in charge of the game, never in his life has he seen someone actually hit the bell at the top before. All he could do is stare at it in shock, while Naruto just left with the biggest gold fish he could find.

"Nya, Naruto-kun it looks so delicious can I eat it now.", Blair said looking at the fish with a starving look.

"Umm, sure if you want, but I you sure your just going to eat it like that. Don't you wanna prepare it, like into sushi before you eat it.", Naruto ask while trying to keep the fish alive.

"But I always eat my fish like this, I really don't mind the guts or bones."

"Yeah that's because I always take out the bones and guts before I give it to you.", Naruto said, making his statement.

"Ohh, I didn't know. Wow Naruto I didn't know you cared for me that much, Nya give a French kiss, my foxy kitsune.", Blair said looking at Naruto with a lustfull look, making Naruto shiver.

"Blair-chan as much as I would love to, your crazy sometimes, but that's what I like about you, maybe some other time. Oh and you forgot I'm just a clone, right.", Naruto said while blushing slightly.

A pouting Blair just cross her arms, but suddenly got an idea. "Hey Naruto-kun, would you like to go into the tunnel of love with me, _Mmmmeeeeooowww_."

"Hmm, yeah why not, sounds fun. But let me leave the fish at our apartment.", Naruto clone said making another clone and sending him of.

"Ready?"

"Ready, when your ready."

"Ok, let's go, neko-chan"

With that they both headed towards the tunnel of love.

Fishcake

With Yoko and Naruto other clone.

"Hey Yoko-chan, how come you seem ready to explode.", Naruto said while looking a little scared, especially because you never know what a woman would do.

"I'm just happy you brought us here, and especially since we're both alone together, well not the real you but it's still the same, plus I want to try out my shooting skills in the shooting game. I want to see if you have what it takes to match my skills", Yoko said with a determined look.

"Well I do have feeling but in a way your right, also I've never hold a gun before, so why not let's check how I do in my first try." , Naruto said while they arrived at the closes stand they could find.

Paying for both of them, Naruto and Yoko both took a riffle and waited for the targets to start flying out.

First target took of.

"_BAMM_!"

Yoko successfully shot the first target, without breaking a sweat.

Then twenty more targets shot of, into different directions.

Naruto swing his chance , pull the trigger and shot randomly, only to shot a bat that was only passing by.

Meanwhile Yoko was shooting all her targets left threw right like nothing, she even covered her eyes with her scarf.

"_Bam, tck, bam, tck_, was the only thing heard until the bell rang of,.

"There we go, now to see the score, oh I got 60 out of 60, while you only got 0 out of 5, so that means I win Naruto-kun.", Yoko finish while turns her head around only to sweat-drop.

She really didn't get what she was seeing, Naruto giving mouth to mouth to a Bat.

"Bat-san don't give up on me, come back, I sorry for shooting you in your stomach", Naruto said trying to listen if he could feel a heart beat, but nothing, so summoning some lighting to his hand, Naruto got ready to shock the bat back to life.

"Ok, get ready bat, your coming back to life, _CLEARRRR_!", clapping his hand on the bats body, this only led to the bat exploding into dust.

Looking down, Naruto couldn't see the body anymore, but just saw ash as the replacement.

"(Oh shit, I just exploded and brutally killed a innocent bat, oh wait I can revive things)", Clapping his hands together, this summon the King of Hell, growing what ever he had on his hands left into the humanoid creature, sticks it in his mouth. For only the King of Hell to start chewing it, and then spitting it out around seconds later.

Naruto seeing the scene in front of him only sweat-drop, the bat once it got freedom again, started flying as fast as it could, for only for her m to hit the fairest wheel.

Releasing the King of Hell

"Mah fuck it, I brought him back to life.", Naruto said turning over to see a very confused Yoko.

"Ummm Naruto-kun, what, when did you kill, how, never mind I'm just going to let it go.", grabbing Naruto forcefully, she started to drag him of.

"Yoko-chan where are we going, I thought you wanted a rematch with me."

"Naruto-kun since you ruin this game for me, your going to make it up for me, by going to me into the tunnel of love.", Yoko said with hearts in her eyes, and a determine face.

"(_Yyyyyeeeesssssss_, boss is going to be so jealous when he gets my memories back, sucker)", Naruto clone thought with a small evil grin framing on his face.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun you say something?", Yoko said looking down to see aristo clone to shake his head, signaling no as a answer. "Well good, you got to save those lips for me only, so get ready for some serious kissing, my Bitc- I mean boyfriend."

"(Wait a second I never ever agreed to being he-, oh wait I forgot I. Suppose to marry her, well shit, that does make me her slave. Well good thing I'm just a clone, poor boss. :( )", Naruto clone thought to himself while looking into the night sky.

Fishcake

Back with Juvia and the original Naruto.

Teleporting near the fairest wheel.

"Well here we are, again.", letting go of Juvia, "hey Juvia where would like to go", Naruto said taking out a map of the amusement park and handing it to her. "Just pick anything and I'll take you.", naruto said giving of a charming smile.

Juvia looking over to Naruto holding of her blush, quickly grab the map , and started to look over it.

"….!?, (yes this would be perfect for us my prince)", Juvia said looking directly at the tunnel of love location. So turning around to see Naruto waiting for her response, she ask away. "If Naruto-sama wouldn't mind, Juvia would like to go to the tunnel of love with you.", trying to hide her small blush on her.

"Yeah sure, I've never been to a tunnel of love before, but who cares, sounds like fun.", Naruto told Juvia, starting to walk away, Naruto look back and said, "come on Juvia, let's go enjoy our selfs."

Juvia taking it wrong again, only for her to feel her hand being pulled gently, look over she saw Naruto smiling at her. This made does thoughts move the side, his touch always relaxed her, for he was her warmth, Naruto reminded her of the suns enemy filling rays.

"Okay Naruto-sama, let's go.", and with that they also headed towards the tunnel of love.

Fishcake.

First of when all three pairs arrived there, they didn't expect to meet up with each other.

"Well well well, look what the cat drag in.", Yoko said while looking at Blair at Juvia.

"Shut it Tomato, your just jealous I'm better companion then you.", Blair said, while giving her the bird. (A.k.a. Bad finger.)

"Well Juvia really enjoys being with Naruto-sama, and Juvia won't give up on leaving him, so bring it on.", Juvia said holding onto the original Naruto arm.

Naruto not really understanding anything, he just look over to the front entrance of the carnival ride, and actually notice it was the biggest out of all rides. "(Hmmm, that's weird, know why would that ride be bigger then any other ride?)" , turning over to meet with all three girls just staring at each other with menacing determine looks and sparkling lighting sparks coming of all three of them. "(Hmm, Women, oh well might as well try to separate them, so they won't fight with each other.)", so turning back to the girls and his two clones he spoke out, hey girls and clones, I got an idea that will cheer us up, we should all go a see the tunnel of love."

All three turning over to see the building, then they turn back to each other to agree with each other.

"Fine"- all three girls said.

Dispelling the clones, Naruto walk over to the front, only to read the sign.

Dear fellow couple or couples, this ride is for only mages, so if you want to enter, your going to have magic. To explain better details, this ride is not only a ride, but a battle to see how strong your relationship is. And yes, your going to have to slit up to battle each other, female vs. male, and yes once inside there will be separate arenas, so chose wisely.

Good luck, and try your hardest, (guys, remember to always go easy on the girl.)

"(What is this, this isn't a ride, what kind of amusement park is this, and why having battles with the girls have anything to do with bonding with each other. Oh, if I remember correctly, people sometimes bond with fist, okay now I understand, then I'm ready.)",

While Naruto was waiting in front of the entrance, Blair, Yoko, and Juvia also read the sign, but to offense in on the sign saying to go easy on them. This only made them direct there anger at Naruto.

"(So he probably think we're weak, I'll show him.)", Blair taught to herself setting herself next to Naruto.

"(Okay that's mess up, Naruto-kun is going down for even thinking were weak.)", Yoko taught to her self while standing next to Blair.

"(Who do those two think they are for thinking Naruto thinks as us low, I'll show them I'm strong enough to go against Naruto-sama)", Juvia thinking to herself while looking over her love rivals and her prince.

Looking down at them, Naruto ask "so you girls ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go"

"Yes my prince"

"Okay, let's go", Naruto said opening the doors, to meet up with a chart, of what look like what arenas were taking.

"Well it seems all are taking, so I guess we'll take the only option is the one in dessert arena, hope you girls don't mind.", Naruto said looking over to meet with serious faces on him.

"Yeah it's fine, lets just get it over with.", Yoko said in her serious voice.

Blair and Juvia nob at her respond.

"Let's go", clicking on the button, only for there bodies to be sent to the Battle Arena.

[A/N: the place is going to be like where madara uchiha appeared first.]

Fishcake

Everyone appearing in the arena, in the middle of the dessert.

"So this is the place, it's kinda awkward that it looks so much like when my friend almost got hit by a falling meteor.", Naruto said scratching the back of his head, only for hi to dodge a sniper bullet.

"Yoko what was that, you could have shot straight threw my head like that!", Naruto said looking at Yoko with a surprise look.

Yoko pointing the sniper end at Naruto's head only answered, "Naruto the battle has started, so if I were you, and would get into battle gear.", Yoko said only for her to shoot at him again.

Naruto seeing this, jump into the hair, only for him to hear's Blair voice.

"**_Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Mega cannon_**.", Blair hold her arms out, and a magic circle appeared, for it to shoot a huge orange yellow beam at Naruto back.

"(Fuck I really need to take this seriously, They do always train with me.)", Naruto requip his samurai armor [ Think of Madara's or Hashiramas fighting armor, but in Black], only for him to react fast and move out of the way.

The beam exploded and made the area shake.

Naruto landing on the ground, look around to see Yoko yelling at Juvia.

"Now!"

So looking at Juvia, Naruto saw Juvia summon water around her.

"(Wow, she knows how to summon water out of thin air, impressive.)", Naruto taught, while he waited for Juvia's move.

Clapping her hands together, Juvia cast her magic, "**_Water Beam_**!", a stream of water shot out of Juvia's hands, going as fast as jets, heading directly at Naruto.

"(Oh shit)", Naruto thinking fast, made some hand signs, and yelled, "**_Water style: Water Dragon jutsu_**!", summoning a dragon of water out of nowhere.

The dragon made out of water collided with the jet streams and made a huge impact sending water all over the place.

"(Wait a second, I forgot no nature elements have effect on me, since I'm the all elemental Dragon Slayer, I can't believe I forgot!)"

Naruto feeling the cracks on the floor jump out of the way to see hundreds of pumpkins glowing in their spots.

"**_Pumpkin person of God Technique_**", Blair said while I the air with Juvia and Yoko, riding on her Magic Pumpkins.

"_Ahhhhhh. Shhhhiiittttt_-", where Naruto words before everything exploded in a shining light.

"_BBBOOOOOOMMMMM_!"

Once the dust cleared, all three girls were surprised to what was standing in the middle of the impact of the explosion.

There standing there was a white flaming armored Nine-tail demon fox, this fox is the size of a large mountain. This armored beast had the one and only Yata Mirror, this is what actually protected the armored beast from cracking. Upon seen closer, you could see Naruto in the head of the beast, Naruto is currently in a Pentagon diamond shape dome.

"Good thing I'm use to activating my **_Susanoo_** fast enough, hey girls you almost got me there. ALMOST.", Naruto said looking at them with a small smile.

"(Wow, Yoko and Blair's teamwork improve greatly, and they even added Juvia like she was natural with it, this is really something. And no wonder they call it the tunnel of love, because I think I'm really enjoying myself here with them.)"

"Dam, he's already activated his **_Susanoo_**, and I thought Blair's attack would at least leave one crack.", Yoko said while trying to think of there next move.

Juvia not understanding what she was seeing right now, could only think of one thing. "(OMG, Naruto-sama is the Demon Fox who's been taking down Dark guilds left threw right like nothing, wow smart, fast heart warming, nice, handsome, and powerful, Juvia did find her prince.)", Juvia taunt while she waited patiently on Blair's floating Pumpkin.

Blair getting a idea when she saw Naruto just deactivating his **_Susanoo_** of, she gathered Juvia and Yoko close to her. And started telling planing her plan with Yoko and Juvia.

Meanwhile Naruto waited patiently, for only for him to see all three girls to separate up in the sky, heading into different directions.

"So there making there move-", Naruto didn't finish, he had to dodge one of Yoko's lighting bullets, by moving leaning back.

"Dam she really is a pro with those weapons", Naruto said while dodging bullets left threw right, moving side to side.

Suddenly Naruto got hit by a smoke screen.

So thinking fast Naruto jump out, but only to see his vision getting blurry.

"(Dam that must be a poison cloud, I should have known, well for the bright side there doing good.)", Naruto taught while not noticing Juvia and Blair up in the air.

"Ready", Blair ask.

"Yeah"

Holding their palms out, they focused their magic together to shoot they new combo move, "**_Hydro-Pumpkin Lazier shot_ **!", yelling out there new magic form.

Naruto seeing this only let the shot hit him.

Leading to a huge cloud of dust rising into the air.

Meanwhile Blair and Juvia when over to Yoko's side, and suddenly they turn around when they felt the wind picking up, and the magic reserves wheat of the charts.

"What is this, I've never felt so much magical power in one place, this is nothing compared to Jose my guild master.", Juvia said while confused from where was he gaining so much power from.

"Don't worry, he probably got a boost from our last attack, I've mainly forgot to tell you that any nature base elements, will only be absorbed by his body. And to answer your question, let's just say he's a Dragon Slayer.", Blair told Juvia with a calm expression.

"Yeah don't worry, we've got your back, we girls do have to watch our backs.", Yoko said with a sweet smile, trying to calm Juvia down, so she wouldn't worry.

Looking at them with surprise eyes, she has never had anybody say that to her, "(so they really are my new family, even if we're not fighting a true enemy, they treat me like I was with them since the beginning, Juvia is filled with joy, but now is not the time to celebrate. It's time to stay focus on defeating Naruto-sama.)", Juvia taught while getting ready to fight again.

"Juvia's ready when you are"

Blair looking over to Juvia, walk next to her and explained there next move.

Juvia getting what she had to do, summon water around her, and created a mist, to cover them.

Naruto seeing this, only remember that time when he fought with Haku and Zabuza, back in Wave country, at the Elemental Nations. Man that was one of his favorite battles, but time to focus on the girls.

So closing his eyes, to try and fine there signatures, only to dodge a kick from Yoko.

"(Oh so she wants to battle me in _**Taijutsu**_, well that's fine by me.)"

So Naruto and Yoko wheat at it in there **_Taijutsu_** battle.

Naruto blocking every kick and punch sent for him, was just doing it with ease.

This was irritating Yoko, so she started topics it up, trying to hit Naruto with her elbow, only for Naruto to duck down.

But had to also dodge the knee to the face, but didn't expect for her to react in time and kick him forcefully in the gut, making him slide a little.

"(There I got him, now Blair can come and help)", Yoko taught while she whistle as the signal.

Blair hearing this, she rush in, to see Yoko getting ready to go against Naruto again. So thinking fast she went in, and started attacking Naruto.

"Wow, you girls are getting better at this, it's really impressive, but I want to see better.", Naruto said while dodging all punches and kicks from Yoko and Blair.

"Mah, Mah, Naruto-kun you have to be paying attention to what you do, and man am I liking this, it's really fun going against you.", Yoko said while she swung at Naruto neck but jump over her, landing right behind her. Yoko seeing this grabbed Naruto by the arms, and lock them behind her back.

"Blair Juvia now, while there's an opening.", Yoko yelled at them.

"Right", Blair said while charging her Magic up, orange like energy forming.

Juvia landing next to her, "Juvia ready when you are"

"Okay shoot!"

"**_Water shoot_**!"

"**_Pumpkin Laser Circuts_**!"

From there hands, a water like large bullet shot shot from Juvia, and from Blair hands, she released orange magic beams. Both attacks headed towards Naruto and Yoko lock.

Naruto thinking fast, using Yoko lock, lean forward and kick Yoko of, releasing him. So grabbing Yoko fast, he threw her of to the side so she wouldn't get hit, and just in time.

"_BOOOMMMM_!"

The attack hit Naruto directly, sending him of the ground, sliding back hitting his back, and flipping over like a wheel in high speeds. But it stop when he hit a part of a pillar, and making the pillar fall on him.

All three girls seeing this, were bot shocked and excited.

They had finally taking down Naruto, this proves there aren't weak, and woman can be just as strong as guys. And shock, because they probably think they hurt Naruto really bad.

So rushing over to where he hit, where now trying to lift the boulders of but couldn't.

Until they heard Naruto starting to lift the boulders of him by himself, so they move out of the way so they wouldn't be crush by the boulders.

Jumping out and landing in front of girls, Naruto gave a smile, he pretty much didn't care if his armor and clothes are torn of, he didn't mind at all. He was really happy, this showed him that they really have learn of to work with each other with ease, and he was proud by how quick they could plan things out together, so well, it's like they've been training with each other since the beginning.

"Nice, you three did great, I'm really surprise, if you were to ask me, I'm sure you girls could become S-rank mages like nothing. And I'm really surprise on how you all work so well with each other. Now that's saying something, from someone who's been in many battles.", Naruto said while dusting of some sand of him.

"Well we did learn from the best, _N-a-r-u-t-o-s-e-n-e-_i", Blair said purring the last part.

"Yeah, I would have never been able to go against you, if it weren't for your training Naruto-kun", Yoko said while requiping her sniper away.

"Thank you Naruto-sama, Juvia has never been complimented before, not even in her attacks. This means a lot to me a lot coming from the Demon fox himself, Juvia deserves to be punished by Naruto-sama for hurting you.", Juvia said while she bend down in front of Naruto.

"(Wow now this I could add to by book, but not right now, maybe later.)", Naruto getting and idea slap Juvia in the ass, only for her to moan in pleasure.

"Ok, that's enough for your punishment, mayb-"

Naruto was interrupted by a kick in the face, sending if crashing into the sand.

"Baka pevert, don't do that in n front of me, and especially if it's not me.", Yoko said with a angry scowl towards the down fall of Naruto body.

Blair on the side only sweat-drop, for understanding what she meant, "(naughty girl your are Yoko, naughty girl, but Naruto can only to that to me.)"

Naruto getting of the ground, for him to pick himself up and dusted himself again. "Woman, what's your problem, I didn't do anything!", Naruto said while his head comically scream at her.

Crossing her arms under her chest with a small blush in her face she answered him, "you're my problem, why are you snooping around other woman, when you have me, baka."

"Aww is someone jealous I didn't slap there button, well I can fix that.", Naruto said while finishing firm slap on her bottom also.

"_KYA_!", Yoko yelled while rubbing her bottom

"What was that you pevert!"

"Well you were jealous at Juvia, so that's what came into my mind", Naruto said with a chicly smile.

Yoko not saying anything, gave a huff and turn away, "(you win this round)"

"Nya Naruto-kun, it's my turn slap me to.", Blair said while giggling pervetly while saying the last part.

Yoko hearing this turn around with a mad expression. "Bitch what did you say!"

Blair turning to look at Yoko, "you heard me slut"

"yeah like your not one"

"Naruto seeing what was going to happen next, quietly pull the lever and were now back in the front entrance. And magically pop three cotton candy's on his hands. "Ladies will you calm down and eat these cotton candy's I have in my hands.", handing one to all three of the girls.

Changing moods, they accepted the gifts.

"So you girls want to go back to the apartment already, I can see it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, and maybe we can have some fun there, me you all night.", purring at Naruto with a heated look on her face.

"Umm no thanks, not that I mind but I'm pretty sure, were to young for that."

"Awww fine, but when I'm nineteen you better own me that special night together, not scratch that, your given me many special nights.", smiling sweetly at Naruto.

"Wait there a second, if you're promising that to her, you better promise that to me also.", Yoko said getting into the conversation.

"Yes Juvia would also want that, Naruto-sama should promise this to us, I can't lose to my love rivals.", Juvia also got in the conversation, she just couldn't lose to her love rivals.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping in my own bed for today, and Juvia if you want you can stay over with us, I really don't mind, neither do the girls."

"Yes Juvia would be pleased to sleep under the same roof as Naruto-sama."

"Okay time to go", Naruto finished while all four teleported in a flash.

Fishcake

Naruto walking up suddenly, feeling all magic starting to gather in one place in town, quietly got up, and run outside. Looking round for the source, look up, and there was an anima, right there just on top of him. And suddenly he felt something pulling him towards the anima, he started floating towards it.

"Oh no, I'm freaking getting suck up by an anima, oh wait that's what I wanted. But before I go,[crossing his finger he made a shadow clone], hurry up and tell Blair, Yoko , and Juvia I'm leaving, but tell them what happen okay, and tell them I'll find a way back. Tell them not to worry, that I'm finally achieving one of my dreams."

And with those final words Naruto disappeared into the sky, while his clone headed back to the apartment to spread the news.

Fishcake

**Okay guys that's the end of the chapter.**

**Yes Naruto is heading towards Edolas, and can you guys give any tips on how you want naruto. Like there so many ways, but I want to hear you're guys suggestions.**

**Review guys don't be shy, and any flames, are only ignored.**

**See yah next time.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here's chapter 4.**

**And to answer your guys questions, yes Naruto could had dodge or block or even move, when fighting with the girls. But that day he just wanted to test them out, on how they could go against a S-rank, without his help. Plus he really felt lazy moving around, all the power he has is getting to him.**

**Another thing, this chapter is going to be about Edoles, and yes he's going to cause so many random stuff out there, the only thing Naruto would regret is not bringing Blair nor Yoko with him.**

_**Disclaimer I own nothing related to Naruto and Fairy tail.**_

* * *

><p>People in Edoles where having there own normal life, nothing different from any other day, until everyone started to look up in the sky.<p>

There at sky they could see what look like a shooting star heading towards the outer desert area. But for some reason, people could tell this comet was different so they let it go.

Fishcake

Naruto opening his eyes, he could see he was free falling in the sky. "Wow, this actually work, it actually FREACKING work, this is awesome for once I can experience another rare exotic world. Just look at this place, it's freaking awesome, flying rivers, pieces of land also floating in the air and weird trees that I could see far away. Oh wait I forgot I'm free falling.", he suddenly activated his chakra system, and and stop in mid air and started heading towards the dessert.

Once there he landed and look around, "man this is great, new place, new things, even the air is new to me." Naruto said to himself while stretching and sniffing the air around him.

When finish he look around again, but quickly started to float upwards and slowly look around for anyone he could talk to so he could have a tour of the place.

But all in all, suddenly felt some life force near, and so he started heading towards them. Once there he couldn't believe the place he was at, there standing in front of him was Fairly tail.

"Woah, I never thought of seeing this place here, or maybe they followed me here, man who cares, I can visit Mira and Elfman meanwhile." as Naruto started to head towards the guild.

_(A/N: if you guys don't remember, Naruto isn't the brightest of people when it comes to thinking, only in battle.)_

So now standing outside, Naruto change into his regular clothes. (His white sage cloak, Black baggy pants, Black muscle shirt, and Black shinobi sandals, that cover his feet fingers, plus his mothers scarf around his neck.) "should I wear my mask", looking at the entrance then at the mask "nah, it'll probably make people think I'm a some scary villain here to take them out for dinner, or coffee, so nope I'm not any taking chances", sealing his mask on his wrist.

So pushing the doors forward, Naruto yelled out, "what up bitches, how yah been.", showing of a cheeky smile.

Everyone stayed quite and look over towards the front entrance , gazing over on who entered there guild, only to be confused on who the person standing at the doors calling them bitches, never in anyones life have they seen him nor talk to the white haired man standing before them.

Naruto getting why they were quite, corrected himself " my dearest apologize for my rudeness-' (catching a hint of white hair) wait Mira is that you", Naruto heading towards her and hug her, "it's been what like months since I've seen you, how you been"

Mira blushing from the contact from his body, well muscle, and the warm body heat radiating from him, "um mister I've never met you.", feeling Naruto let go of her.

Naruto looking at her with a confused look, only to dodge a kick from Elfman.

"Don't touch my sister you sexual harasser!"

"Wait what, it was only a hug, it's not like I'm groping her or anything", but only to notice he was actually groping her from her chest.

"Oh shit, Mira I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to touch you", Naruto said apologizing to a still blushing Mira.

"(Why is she still blushing, [looking down], oh shit no wonder)" so letting go of her breast, she only let out a moan of relief.

Bowing down to her, "I'm sorry Mira, I didn't mean to molest you, it was just a reaction on seeing and old friend." finishing while getting up.

Mira looking at Naruto with a confused look, she ask Naruto on who he is.

"Umm don't you remember me, I met you and your brother a few months ago, we've been keeping in touch don't you remember, if you don't remember then here's one of your letters", Naruto said, summoning a letter from his wrist.

This actually scare everyone one, never in there life's has anyone seen someone use magic without some magic tool or lacrima, and by there jugging eyes they couldn't see any of both.

So Jet, Droy, Lucy, and Juvia got in front of Mirajane to block Naruto.

Naruto looking at them, only notice Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, I didn't know you came to Edoles with me, that's so awesome, so does that mean Yoko and Blair are here to. Where are they", looking around only to dodge all the punches trying to hit him.

"Hey guys I didn't do anything, (dodging another punch),how come you guys look like you want to beat the shit out of me", Naruto said while still dodging there punches effortlessly.

"I really don't know how you know us, but you look like a treat to us, maybe your from the Royal kingdom, here to destroy us"

Naruto jumping out of the way and landing next to Mira, "umm for one Juvia I met you yesterday, two, Mira and Elfman I've been keeping in touch during this last few months", Naruto said handing the note to Mira.

Mira taking the note started to read it, "(what the, this is my hand writing, maybe I should ask where he's from.)", "umm mister, may I please know your name, since you already know mine.", Mira ask in her sweet tone.

"Oh okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Mira, again.", Naruto said, with a friendly smile.

Everyone around them stayed quiet, for one they knew Naruto wasn't a spy, or from the kingdom. So this maid them wonder, who is he and how can he use magic out of thin air.

So Lucy stepping forward ask Naruto the question in everyone's mind, "hey you, how come you can use magic out of thin air, don't you need like some kind of tool to even use magic."

Naruto turning over to look at the blond, started to take notice of her figure. She has brown eyes, blonde air that is tied with a skull band, she is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thing-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. She also sports pair of high-knee boots.

"Umm isn't it rude to ask questions before you introduce yourself", Naruto said in a lazy tone.

"Answer my question you albino freak", The blonde ask Naruto with a menacing glare.

Mira not wanting her friend to get in a fight with the new comber, answered for her "Naruto this here is Lucy, and before anything else happens I'll introduce to everyone in the guild." And from there Mira introduced Naruto to everyone that was only in the guild at the moment.

"(Dam it, I forgot I'm in a different world, so that means these are different people. So does that mean everyone that I know I don't know, or maybe I do know them but they also know me, wait no, that's not possible, maybe they have a parallel to each other and I'm meeting them right now, man this is so ironic. Oh great now my head is starting to heart, fuck this thinking crap, I'll just roll with it, and tell them from where I am.)" , "man here goes nothing, (taking a deep breath), umm guys before I tell you how I can use my powers, I need to tell you guys I'm not from here, and this here is not magic, but chakra, and before you ask, chakra is an energy source that comes in my own body, its when you combine physical and spiritual energy together.", Naruto told them in his own simplest form.

"So if what your saying is true, them where you come from?", ask Lucy.

"Oh I came from Earthland, but I'm the only one who uses this type of energy, everyone else uses different types of magic, I'll even show you.", Naruto said walking out of the guild.

Everyone else following right behind.

So standing in the open Naruto just gathered his energy and yelled, **_"Storm Dragon: Roar_**!", opening his mouth he released what look like a tornado of black electricity heading cowards the sky, at the sky it expanded and then exploded , and with that it started to form clouds out of nowhere, making in rain.

Everyone from Fairy tail was fascinated by what they were seeing, never in there lives had they seen this happening, but where all interrupted by what look like an army of flying Legions heading towards them.

"Umm guys how come those monsters are heading towards us, and why do they have what look like people riding them with some weird goat helmets.", Naruto ask only to feel the fear coming of all Fairy tail members.

"No this can't be, the royal army"

"No this can't be, even the Fairy hunter is with them, were all going to die."

"Don't worry my love I'll protect you, but before that lets kiss."

"Right back at yah"

"The fuck, wait what do mean by Fairy hunter and what do you mean we're going to die", Naruto ask with a confused look.

Everyone just ran back to the guild except for Mira and Lucy.

"Come on Naruto, come with us if you want to live", ask Mira.

"Yeah, hurry up, we need to go.", yelled Lucy.

"Nah, I feel like fighting them and for some reason I feel like there here for me so see yah.", Naruto said while he started to fly upwards.

"Wait are you crazy, don't you care what happens to you.", ask Lucy with a panic look on her face.

"Yeah just hurry up and come with us.", ask Mira with a worried look, not really caring if they verily met, she really felt attracted to him, like if she wanted all her problems to go away by the warming sun's rays.

"As much as that sounds good, especially coming from you lovely ladies, I hadn't fought in while, so hurry up at go inside.", Naruto said with a wide happy smile on his face.

"Fine whisker's, but you better not die on us, we still want to know more about you", Lucy told Naruto while her and Mira run back inside the guild.

"Ok now to get this party started" Naruto said, while he exploded towards the flying army of legions, pushing threw them like nothing.

"(They kinda look like dragons, so let's try this)", gathering air into his mouths, "**_Wind Dragon: Vortex_**!", opening his mouth to release the huge gust of wind that gathered from his mouth.

Almost all the legions were sent back flying, and knocking some soldiers of, but don't worry they headed towards the rivers.

"_Buhahaha_, you guys aren't meant to be called a army, your all nothing compared to me,**_ Lighting Dragon: Lariat_**!", Naruto lock his arm out and headed towards the legion neck, hitting it, electrocuting and sending the legion flying away.

"**_Almighty Push_**!", an invisible force sent everything around Naruto flying of, making them hitting random islands near him.

When he finished he smelled someone really familiar, "(wait tropical coconut, this smells like Erza, but wouldn't this be Edolas Erza, meh never mind.)", so Naruto just started to beat more of the legions coming up.

Until, he saw the guild disappeared or teleport.

"Woah that's awesome, is that suppose to be some kind of_ Flying Raijin jutsu_, no wait that's magic never mind, but it's still cool, making the whole guild disappear.", Naruto said while he look down to where the guild was at.

And suddenly Naruto had to dodge what look like magic shots. So looking over from where they came from, he look at a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet, she wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck.

"(Dam who's that, wait is that Erza, maybe it is, cause the scent a match)",waving his hand at her, he call her out, "Yo red, what's your name beautiful, I would love to know the name of the beauty standing in before of me" , naruto said while not caring if he was in battle right now.

"(How dare he, does he think I'm weak, staying relax when talking towards me)", this got Erza to be furious towards him, so heading straight towards him, she tried to slash his chest only to hit what look like a white rib cage surrounding him.

"Wow woman, I didn't know you wanted to take my clothes that fast, looks like someone's been having to many fantasies" Naruto said while he dis-activated his cover.

"Shut it, and just come with us, so we can extract the magic of you", Erza calmly told Naruto.

"And how do you think your going to do that", Naruto said with a smirk.

Smirking, "Like this", she stabbed Naruto trough his stomach.

Coughing blood, Naruto just smiled at her, "Meh, Erza-chan, I thought I was suppose to stab you with my pole, oh you dirty you.", Naruto said while he pulled the staff out his stomach and immediately his wounds started healing, steam coming out of his wounds.

Blushing from what he said, but only for her to get over it. "Shut it, your charms don't affect me, and why aren't you begging for your life, you should have fear towards me!"

(_A/N: you guys know Erza is also a pevert, and since this is Edolas Erza so she's the opposite of her so she's more straight forward.)_

Naruto look at her with a confused look, "eh, I don't know what your talking about, but if you want we can head towards your apartment and talk stuff out, red.", Naruto said with a husky voice.

"Shut it, **_Mel Force_**!", Erza said while shooting at Naruto with a wind blast.

Only for him to absorb it.

"Meh, Baka I'm a all elemental _Dragon Slayer_, no nature attribute affects me.", Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

This made her even more mad, " **_Silfarion_**", rushing towards Naruto with fast speeds. She tried to slash Naruto, but block it **_Executioner Blade_**.

So she back of and tried again, but only for him to block it again, but this time Naruto push her away with his blade.

"So you want to spare before I go with you" Naruto said in a calm voice, pointing the Executioner at her.

This confused Erza, "what do you mean go with me", regaining her fighting form.

Naruto bowing down like a gentleman,"I'm going with you my lady, to where ever you wanted to take me duh.", only to dodge a slash towards his legs.

"So those this mean you surrender under me"

"If you think about that way, then yes"

"Fine"

"But lest finish this fight", Naruto finish saying while dashing towards Erza.

When clashing with there weapons, Erza smirk, "(yes right into my trap)", "**_Explosion_**!", hitting Naruto of the legion.

She smiled at the direct hit, but only saw Naruto stop in mid air and smirk at her with an insane look, this maid a shiver go down her spine.

"_Ha_, you actually hit me, that's a first what next, some huge explosive ball that your going to throw at me. _Hahahahahahahhahha!",_ Naruto said summoning his Executioner away.

Cracking his neck, he got ready again, "so you ready, cause I'm excited now, you really are someone to warm up with", when he finished saying that he dash towards her, hitting her with his knee at her stomach.

"_Ugh_!", "(his speed, why has it increased, has he been toying with me)"

Naruto grab Erza and threw her towards a floating island, Erza reacting quickly stab her spear on the ground,breaking her fall. But got hit by Naruto immediately,after she touch the ground, sending her gliding across the ground, before she could crash, she buried her spear on the ground.

"(Why is this happening to me, this man is so strong and by the looks of it, he's toying around with me, wait where is he!)"

"You know, you should never let your target get out of you sight.",Naruto said appearing behind her.

Reacting fast, Erza quickly spin kick, bot got hit by Naruto with a gentle touch to her stomach, by even that sent her flying into the air. Regaining focus, she transform her spear again, and started to gather dark energy.

"Take this, **_Gravity Core_**!", Erza yelled with an insane grin on her face, because she had gotten a reaction from Naruto finally.

Naruto looking surprised by this, only for him to smirk when the Dark energy ball headed towards him, in a fast pace, once close enough, Naruto started to suck in the dark energy ball.

Erza couldn't believe it, her second most powerful move, was beaten, not just beaten but eaten by her enemy. "(_WHAT THE FUCK!_)", she yelled in her mind, while she paid attention to what was going to be his next move.

"_BLAH_, what was that, it tastes so horrible, it's making me want to wax my insides.", Naruto said continuing to wash his mouth with what look like a bottle of Hatsune drink.

Erza seeing her chance summon her most powerful spear, something no one lived to survive to talk about it. "(This is the only chance)", summoning her **_Saint Spear, "Ravelt_**!", dashing towards Naruto, who was still drinking his beverage.

Slashing her spear with a direct hit across his chest, making a huge explosion and blowing of half the floating island.

So backing up, she crouch down feeling the week from using most of her magic, but was worth it if she would now have to transfer him towards the Kingdom. So seeing the dust starting to kinda clear up, she tense when she saw, what look like a skeletal structure of a Humanoid Fox, covering her target, and upon seeing what it was covering she saw the figure of her opponent with blazing neon blue eyes with slits as pupils looking at her directly at her. Starting at those eyes made her understand she was against a whole different level of battle, for him to be smiling with an insane smile, she fell backwards and started to move away from the form of Naruto heading towards her in a slow pace.

Naruto getting tired of this, deactivated his **_Susanoo_** he dash towards her, breaking the ground behind him.

So reacting quick, she put her spear in front of her, making Naruto get stabbed again but his time in his chest area.

Naruto looking down, just stared at it, "well would you look at that, I got impaled", after what he said he look at Erza with an insane grin. "Well look at what you did, you got blood all over yourself, but I do say it makes you look sexy.",Naruto finished while getting closer to Erza, making the spear go deeper into him.

Erza couldn't move, she was scared, never in her life has she fought with someone this insane, and for some reason she was starting to heat up, by what he called her, she has never been complimented by anyone by her looks, all men where just to scared of her, that meant they had no balls.

But once Naruto got close to her, all he did was lick the blood of her face, and then pulled away from her, he sat down, and spoke to her, with his normal calm voice.

"Come on woman, just arrest me already, I'm pretty sure you and your kingdom just want to extract the magic of me, that's if I'm correct, because I've notice this place is lacking in magic power."Naruto said while he sat down and put his arms behind his back.

Erza just couldn't believe it, he was wining one moment, and now he just sits down and accepts his own fate. So getting back into her senses, she headed towards Naruto, she tied him up with magic blocking handcuffs. When she finished she pulled her spear out of Naruto, and started heading towards Royal City.

Fishcake

During the travel, Erza was really confused, she had a bunch of emotions going threw her mind.

First of she was confused on how he just gave up and became her prisoner.

Second why did he poke her with two fingers on her forehead, before they took him away.

Third was are this feelings she's having from hearing his words, "having all the power from the world doesn't mean happiness in life. And try to give love a chance, I'm pretty sure you missed it, because I can see it in your eyes. And if you want, I can help you in every step in the way.", Naruto said while he gave her a soft warm smile.

Until they took him to the dungeon to extract the magic of him.

"(What is this feelings, why do I feel like being near him, is it because he did something to me when he touch me, yeah that may be, I'll need to ask him, if he doesn't respond with a good answer, I'll make him.)"smirking the last part, realizing she would be near him.

And from there she started walking towards to the dungeon.

Fishcake

Meanwhile with Naruto. Location Royal city Dungeon, under the Royal Castle.

Standing before him was a tiny creepy old man, laughing and talking to himself, something about eternal magic.

"(Poor man , he probably lost it when he lost his hair.)", so staring at the small guy, he call him out, "hey old man, where's Erza, I don't want to she that horrible face of yours.", Naruto told the old man, from where he's being tide up,to a rock with a dragon symbol on its back.

"Shut it boy, after I'm done with you, Edolas will have all the magic it could ever imagine, _hahahahahhahahah_!", looking at Naruto with his evil stupid laugh.

"Oh I get it, you're a child molester or is it because your just really lonely Saturday nights. That's probably your both either way could you untie me, it's smells horrible down here, like rotten meat and dried blood." Naruto while spitting at the old man.

Getting angry at Naruto he shock him with electricity but saw him eat the electricity. "(Is this the power of a Dragon Slayer)", "magnificent specimen, you can eat electricity, now I would love to experiment on you", moving over to the side to grab his tools, but when grabbing his tools, he heard slurping. So turning back around he saw Naruto sitting on top stone and to be eating what look like a bowl of ramen.

Getting scared, he rush towards the doors, and sounded the alarms. And immediately the guards went in and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto just look at them, and continue to eat his noodles, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Stand down, he won't do harm, as long as I'm here, and you get down here!", Erza gave the soldiers her command, then turning over she stared at the old man with a heated glare. "What is he doing out of his chains Byro", taking her staff out and pointing it to him.

Panicking he held his hands out in front of him, "I didn't release him, he escaped by himself I swear with my life", said Byro

Not believing what he said, she got closer to him, holding her spear near his neck.

"Hime, don't do anything reckless, he's telling the truth, I just got out by eating the metal, duh. But man does it not even compare to my ramen-chan here." Naruto said holding out his noodle soup.

Looking over to see if he was telling the truth, she could see he had actually chew up the chains binding him to the boulder. So she put her staff down and told everyone to get out, she was going to torture him until he begs, until he cooperates.

So everyone but Erza and Naruto stayed in the room, and they locked the doors, just in case.

When that was finish, Erza turn around to look at Naruto, who for some reason was laying across from her, with candles laid out around, and a red rose on his mouth, plus she could suddenly hear music around her.

"What are you doing?", she ask with a glare.

"Well getting ready for our alone time, red."

Swinging her staff at him, pointing it to his neck, "I'm not here for that, I want answers from you"

"Answers for what exactly?", Naruto said getting up and summoning another bowl of ramen.

Erza not minding what he did, just ask away "first of, what did you do to me, more specifically what did you do when you poke me with your fingers."

Naruto eating the bowl of ramen, just look at her with a lazy expression. "First woman, call me Naruto, second I gave you magic, but will unlock later on. But I don't know when exactly, since you were born here at Edoles, but once unlocking it, you won't be as corrupt as you are now.", looking over at her, he look at her with a menacing look, "woman I've seen what you've done, I don't know if I should end this kingdom now, including you, but I've change, and I will change you and this kingdom. And I'll be there every step in the way", sorting his gaze, he spoke softly as he calm down. "I will forgive what you've down to does innocent people, but your going to apologize when I bring them back, and don't worry you will have a shoulder to lean on, I've seen how you act. Your afraid to be seen weak, and I could see you've been threw enough to tell me you lost everything close to you, that's why you cut people out.", leaning next to a boulder, only to catch the spear heading towards his head.

"Shut up, you don't know anything, you just think because you have power you can do anything to anyo-", she cut herself out for realizing he was right, what she was doing and what the kingdom where doing is wrong. "(Why am I thinking like this, I'm not suppose to think like this, is this suppose to be regret,[ thinking back to when they kill her parents, right in front of her], no he's right I'm no different from those who killed my parents. I should be ashamed, I really do need to fix my mistakes, but first.)" , looking over to Naruto she got a glint in her eye.

Naruto feeling her feelings staring up inside her, only to see something else in her eyes, "(the fuck is that lust, no this can't be, she's the almighty Erza Knigwalker, wait up but she's is half naked, _AWWWW_ you stupid hormones, I forgot I've got the hormones of a beast now, and controlling them isn't easy, _DAMMIT_ this stupid urges!)", not really paying attention to what Erza was doing.

Erza getting everything into place, for the five days, they are going to be lock in the room.

Preparing to make her scene happen, just like that little orange book she found, when one of the anima suck up random objects, for testing. Well she had actually found to like the novel, it's one of the things that keeps her in check around handsome men, but unfortunately no one came to handsome only the white haired man standing before her. And dam was he not a pussy to stand against her, now for her that's a man amongst men.

"Hey Naruto hurry up and get over here" Erza said in a sweet soft voice.

Naruto not understanding why she's talking like that, turns over and then gets what happening. "Heck yeah, let's get started!", Naruto said, while putting sound barriers, so people outside wouldn't hear what there doing.

Fishcake

Five days later.

"Aww that was the great five days I've had in my life, good thing I brought my own set of cards. Wait a second why am I tied up, is that glue, Kami what position did you put me in now.", until he look down he was even more surprise. He was freaking naked, "where my clothes, what heck happen to my clothes, Erza-chan did you do this, I mean we did do it, but did you have to take it this far. I mean this is just killing it, or are you mad I beat you every time.", hearing the doors open, he saw six people walk in, two that he recognize, Byro and Erza. But he was confused on the other guys, "hey Erza-chan how come I'm tied up again, I thought we had something together. And who are you crazy retarded looking people.", looking over to the new combers.

This goth the men angry, while Erza blush at the moment her and Naruto had. The old man with a long clothes and a beard, came forward with an angry gaze.

"You Earthland Dragon Slayer, will not speak any further, you have nothing good to say and shall be dealt with."

"…?! I don't get you old man, and are you like some kind of hobo."

"You insolent brat, will you shut up, Byro hurry up and start taking his magic power.", turning over to give his order.

But then wooden roots came out of the ground and hold them in place.

"_What is this!"_

_"Ugh!"_

_"WTF!"_

_"Bastard!"_

_"Who did this!"_

_"I demand to be released_!"

"_Hahahahahhahahah_, you guys thought I would be captured that easily, foolish royalty people.", Naruto said appearing before them free and fully clothed.

"Well Ja Ne, I'm leaving this shit hole and don't hope to catch me!", Naruto said disappearing into a gust of leaves.

"Guards get in here NOW!"

"**_NAAARRRRUUUTTOOOHHH! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!"_**

Fishcake

Appearing at the desert again, Naruto got scared when hearing his name out, and something about someone trying to kill him.

"Dam that woman must be mad, for not giving her a goodbye kiss, oh well, you snooze you lose.", Naruto said to himself.

So looking around, only to remember he needed to find Fairy Tail guild, so going over to where it was, he focused in the magic used for transporting, and then got there location. So he took of towards it, with amazing high speeds breaking threw the sound barrier, with a sonic boom.

It just took him minutes to get there, so looking down Naruto saw the guild.

"There we go, I knew I could find it, time to visit Fairy tail."

Heading down, towards the doors again, he burst threw the doors. "Hey guys I'm bac-", jumping and sticking on the sealing. "Ok guys, why are you attacking me again, I didn't do anything, _Dabettayo!"_

"Wait guys that's Naruto", Mira said walking up to them.

Looking down he saw them calm down, "Hey Mira, I'm back.", Naruto said, waving at her.

"Hey whisker's get down from there, tell us what happen when we left you.", Lucy said over at the bar.

"Oh yeah, we didn't mean to leave you behind, we were just worried for our safety.", Juvia said.

"Yeah what ever, I understand your guys position.", Naruto said, dropping down from the sealing and sitting next to Juvia.

"Gather around people, I will tell you on what happen to my happy adventure.", waving at them to come around him.

Everyone stood around him, an got ready to listen.

"Ok it all started….", Naruto told his story on the five days that happen, leaving out the part of him and Erza.

"And that's what happen"

Everyone just couldn't believe it, Naruto someone who just appeared out of nowhere, manage to beat Erza, and escape Royal city like nothing. And also track them easily, now if they would have heard it from any one else, they wouldn't believe it, but him yeah, he was from Edolas where he uses magic and some other special power.

"Are you telling us the truth whisker's", Lucy said not believing what he told them.

"Woman I don't care what you think, just shut it, your always so negative", Naruto said, leaning on his chair.

Lucy got irritated, so she got up and hit Naruto straight in the face.

**_THUMP!_**

Pulling her arm back "ouch, what are you made of I almost broke my hand by hitting you."

"That's what you get for trying to assault him", Mira told Lucy, giving her a bag of ice.

"Thanks", blushing from embarrassment.

"Wait, I remember you said you met me, Mira and Elfman, I would kindly ask of you to tell us." Juvia ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh yeah, well first of first, Juvia I remember I met you…."

And from there Naruto told everything he remembers from meeting them.

By the end, Naruto maid everyone even more surprise, one they could see Mira, Juvia and even Lucy blushing, and to make it worse, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and the rest of the males where bowing down with stars in there eyes towards Naruto, "teach us your ways Naruto-sama!".

"That's pretty much it, now if you don't mind, I better get going.", Naruto said getting up, and heading towards the doors.

"Wait how come your leaving", Mira said, before Naruto could open the doors.

Turning over he look at her with a lazy face, "I'm leaving because I'll be putting you guys in danger, since they're trying to locate me. So see yah, it was nice meeting you all, Ja Ne!", Naruto said walking out, leaving everyone to think if they'll ever meet him again, he seem like a calm, normal awesome person.

Fishcake

5 months later.

"(Wow, I can't believe it's been 5 moths since I came here. But man has it been crazy, from being chased by the crazy Royal army, to a crazy knightwalker wanting to claim him for her herself. But there's been good things, come and go, I've met Mira sister from Earthland and man was she surprise to hear I'm from Earthland to, she ask me how they've been, and so I told her they've been fine, but we're heart broken they saw her leaving. She regretted it and started to cry, but I comfort her by telling her I'll make things better and find a way to reunite her with her brother and sister from Earthland. But enough of that, I had actually found interesting stuff, I kind of figured out how to open a portal back to Earthland, but it's still not completed, I tried it on a clone, but the portal was to small small even for the clone to try. I think I'll be able to teleport threw Earthland and Edoles like nothing, but I think it's still going to take around two-three months for it to work. Meanwhile I'll visit the guys at Fairy tail, and maybe also Erza,that's a maybe. And man I haven't even done a single prank ever since I got here, that sucks for me.)", getting up from his meditation spot he look around, focusing where the guild is located. "Oh so they haven't move, from there last location, well it's probably because I haven't visited them.", so he dash threw the trees to get there, for once he actually miss jumping tree after tree to travel around.

"Aww the wonderful feeling of just relaxing and having no worries.", dashing up into a river, and sliding like his surfing on the water. "_Dabettayo_, now this is the stuff!"

"_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

Turning around, he saw a huge fish coming towards in a fast phase.

Stopping where he is, activated his Rinne Sharingan, "**_Wheel Grave: Border Jail_**", this made the fish die instantly, from having its heart stop beating. Holding out his hand, "**_Water Prison Technique_**" this form a water sphere around the corpse.

"Well now I have a gift for Fairy tail, and a huge plan out prank for Royal city. Buahahahaha, you hear that, Royal city will be know as fish guts hahahahhah!", laughing insanely into the air, "(what the, is the **_Ying_** side trying to take over me, _**nnnaaaahhh**_ there's nothing to worry)", Naruto taught while he control himself.

"There we go, now" turning of looking towards the direction he was heading to, got of the water and headed towards Fairy tail.

Fishcake

Walking down the road heading towards Fairy tail is a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts.

Her name is Wendy, see had just finish her job and was heading back to her guild, when a huge shadow cover her, she look up and saw a huge flying fish, with what look like a water sphere covering him all around. So she started running towards the guild, she saw she had a chance on beating it, since she saw it was going in a slow pace.

When she got there she immediately open the doors and yelled "where being attacked by a giant fish.

This only maid everyone laugh at her, why would a giant fish be attacking them, especially since when do fish come out of water.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia stepping up.

"Wendy what are you talking about, giant fish can't attack us all the way out here, the nearest river is one or two miles away,", Lucy said, crossing her arms and looking at her with an irritated look.

"Yeah milk jugs is right, and since when are fish smart enough to attack us.", levy said making Lucy look at her with a death glare.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are you ok, did your last job make you start seeing things" Juvia said with a sympathy look on her face.

Trying to calm herself, she let out a sigh and spoke out in a calm expression, "I don't know but that fish was real, and I'm pretty sure I didn't imagin-"

**_"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!",_ **was what everyone heard.

"What the fuck is that!"

"Is it the legions looking for us!"

"Wait no look outside, it is a giant fish heading towards us!"

"_WHAT?!"_ They all said.

"I told you guys,but noooo you guys just had to think I was lying!", she said while getting her weapon ready.

Listening to her everyone also got ready, and headed outside to get ready to battle a giant flying fish, even if it sounded weird.

Lucy standing in front of everyone yelled out, is everyone ready!"

_"YEEEAAAHHHH!"_

"Then let's go!", Lucy said ready to attack until she heard someone.

"Hey guys how is it that almost everyone time I visit, you guys want to beat the crap out of me, like for reals, I thought we were friends, is this how you guys treat each other!", Naruto said floating avoid the water sphere.

Everyone stopping in there tracks, realized who it was and look surprised, it's been a while since they seen him. And man never in there lives would they see him with a huge fish.

"Naruto what are you doing here", asked Lucy down below.

Naruto looking down, slowly descended down, landing in front of the Fairy guild, "oh nothing, I just wanted to visit you guys, plus I brought a present for you guys", Naruto said, pointing at the behind him.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that giant fish is for us, but that's insane, who in the right mine gives a giant fish to someone.", Lucy said while pointing at the fish.

"(Well for one Yoko would love it, but that's not the case), fine how about this", turning over and clapping his hands together, "**Crystal Release: Diamond recreation**", the ground started to split open and surprise, a huge boulder came out of it.

Everyone looking at it, where thinking the same thing, _"(a rock_)"

Levy walking up to it, look at it closely, scratching the black dust of it, was surprise by what was inside it, "guys this isn't just a rock, it's an actual huge diamond crystal!"

_"?!"_

Everyone walking up to it and starting to rub it.

When they finish, Levy was right, right under the layer of dust was a huge diamond, never would they expect of him to be able to make diamonds.

"Naruto-kun you don't sees to amaze us, do you", Mira said walking up to him.

"Well I am the number one unpredictable ninja!", Naruto said giving Mira a hug.

Mira hugging him back, but didn't notice she was pulling him into her cavern in between her breast. "Naruto-kun I missed you where you been mister, I've bee- I mean me Lissana and I been waiting for you. You verily visit us, you need to come more often the guild really enjoys your company, plus you can always try some scenes like in the book you wrote.", Mira said while whispering the last part so no one would hear that.

But Juvia saw the glint in her eye, "(oh so you want to play like that Mira, we'll bring it on), oh Naruto-kun, who have to try and visit me more, I've missed being with you, you know you can always take me with you, so we can have our love adventures together.", Juvia said while she grabbed Naruto and stuff him in her own sets, just like Mira.

Lucy also seeing this, "(oh hell no, that skank isn't getting the my man!), Naruto came back to see me, not you whores, go find you own man.", Lucy said while unlike the others girls, she got on Naruto shoulders and started to choke, and try to pull his arms back.

"(Wow this is one well welcoming party, first of I felt great buxom, then they Mira ask me to have her first time for that some what special love moment. And the we get Juvia, who wants to be my travel companion, not that I mind, and lastly this crazy woman, who for some reason expresses her love by trying to break her prey. Just the life I wanted, yes the greatest thing a male can ask for.)", woman would you please get of me, I'm not your personal pleasure toy. Not that I mind in the other way.", Naruto said while he grab Lucy from the back collar, and held her right in front of him, making her pout for being smaller than him.

"_Meh_ Naruto-kun why do you treat me like this", Lucy said

"Because you can't control yourself around me"

Meanwhile they had there little scene, the other guild members went back into the guild to prepare the fish, mainly the men. They just couldn't wait for their cook out, and man was it going to be eating as a king. While the women stay outside enjoying there talk with Naruto, (and no there not fan girls) for some reason he was a really smooth talker. Even Wendy was falling for him, and she was those type of woman who pay attention to who she's with.

"Baka Naruto do you have your newest book or not, I need to know what happen to you in your life.", Lucy, Juvia, and a sweet Mira asked Naruto.

"Yeah, this one about my first mission over D-rank, and it ends on the chunin exams second part.", Naruto said summoning his books to give them.

And as quick as he summon the books, the same time they disappeared from him into there hands.

"(Wow someone desperate)", okay ladies this my other gift to you ladies. Now come on, we got to have a party, meanwhile I'm here and don't worry I brought some drinks from Royal city.", Naruto said

"Oh yeah you brought them koolay, fuck yeah!", Levy said out loud, making everyone sweat drop.

"Yeah let's just go, before mosquito bites here looses her mind.", Lucy said, pointing at Levy

Turning around to meet her face with a menacing glare, "what you say milk giver"

Sparks coming of her when meeting Levy's face, "you heard me or is it just that your jealous of my figure stick bitch!"

"Oh you did not just say that", Levy said moving her her to the side.

"Girls calm down, this is not the time to be acting this way", Naruto said getting in the middle of them, so they wouldn't start anything.

Looking at him, they came to a truths, only for him.

"Fine", they both said.

"Okay then let's go", he said while walking back to his guild.

Everyone else following.

Inside the guild

"Hey Naruto can you help us cook this, it's a pain to cut it down." Elfman told Naruto

Summoning his** Kiba **(**Fangs**) swords, he kick the fish outide, making a wood board where it landed, he got next to the fish. Kick the fish up into the air, so he jump at started cutting the fish into small slices of meat. Once finish they all stack up into perfect rolls, and everything else to useful got trap by Naruto's sealing scroll.

"There we go now I can bar-be-q it, Lighting Release: Thunder Gate", stabbing the swords into the ground, lighting went into the sky, and then it came down and fried the fish meat. Cooking it, not to much, just in the right spot, making it the right color.

"Here guys it's all ready, time to eat.", Naruto said, while everyone step up to get food.

When they finish getting there food, they all sat down at the large table Naruto made. Enjoying each other conversations, until it was getting dark, that's when it day ended and Naruto had to leave. And for some reason, he felt like that was his last day he was going to see them, until some time, so believing his own thoughts, he told them. But this made them feel depressed, but Naruto told them not to worry, he would find a way to come and visit them, when he could. They had believed him, because he is the most unprintable person they've ever met, and with that he maid his goodbyes.

Fishcake

Royal City. Midnight.

Erza Knigwalker was having a normal night, just exercising her combat skills with training dummies. But suddenly felt energy she all to know remembers, Uzumaki Naruto. "(So he's around somewhere in the city is he now. Hmph, I need to find him now, Naruto-kun you will be mine, and mine only.) buahahahahaha", she started to laugh maniacally into the sky.

Fishcake

Royal castle.

"Oh I wonder if they have ramen here, let me check", Naruto said walking randomly into the kitchen, not paying attention to anyone in the kitchen. Walking up into the fridge, he look around, "oh here we go, what is this the famous once in a lifetime ramen, oh lala", grabbing it he headed towards the table and started to cook it with his fire magic. "Aww this is the only thing I hate, waiting three freaking minutes to eat it, Kami why, even if it a food for GODS it's still worth it by he end. Oh I know what to do to pass the time, Shadow Clone Jutsu", and out of nowhere a perfect solid clones of himself pop out. "Okay guys, here's the the scroll with the fish guts you know what to do" , Naruto said handing them the scroll and saluting them, one clone taking the scroll meanwhile the other clones saluted. "Operation gutsy is on the way, don't fail me"

"You got it boss", the fifty clones said.

"Then go now"

"Yeah"

And with that they left.

"Ok and now I play the waiting game", Naruto said to himself, while he waited for both his clones and the ramen.

"Ooohhh Naruto-kun I've been looking for you, where you bee its been five months since we've seen each other", Naruto heard a soft sweet voice coming from the back of him.

"(No way, this woman found me, well at least she's not in her time of the month), umm Erza how you been, I haven't seen you, so how's life treating yah" , Naruto said, before he notices his ramen ready.

"So are you ready for me, we've got enough time to be with each other before someone else finds us", Erza said, taking a seat next to him.

Slurping his soup, Naruto started to eat it,"man this is so goo-mgh"

Getting interrupted by Erza kiss, Naruto didn't care anymore so he just kiss her back.

After a minute they broke apart, while they gain there breathe, but Naruto went back to eating his ramen.

"Wow your just amazing at almost everything, even from that night, it was like I was in heaven", Erza said turning over to see Naruto eating his ramen. This irritated her, so she smack Naruto in the head.

"_Aww_, woman what's wrong with you, I'm trying to eat here you want do die!", Naruto said, while slurping his last noodles.

"Yes I' mean no it's just that you're the one being rude when we're having our moment here you baka!"

"Who you calling a baka, you crazy woman, your better of kissing ramen-chan here, she's a way better kisser it's like being kissed by Kami."

"That doesn't even make sense, what are you even talking about Naruto-kun, never mine just come over here and stay with me for ever.", getting stars in her eyes and starting to get closer to him.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm just a clone, and to tell you the truth boss took of when he finished his ramen, and yes he does like you but he's doing something else.", Naruto's clone said, only to be grab by Erza forcefully.

"Tell me where he is, I need to know, tell me know!", Erza yelled at Naruto with a desperate look on her face.

But the clone just disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"(No I need to find him, where are you Uzumaki), _Naruto I know your still in the kingdom you better not leave_!.", Erza yelled with rage into the air.

Somewhere at the anima activator.

Naruto getting word of his clones, they done what ask to, "finally, now what are they doing down here, because I can feel a lot of magic building up here.", Naruto said in a soft voice walking threw walls, so he wouldn't be spotted.

Once at the location, he saw the source, it was a huge energy/magic circle between four statues of the King. And in the middle was four people, one was the king himself, that creepy guy Naruto forgot his name, a little girl, with no shoes and what look like a hat with bunny ears, and a black panther humanoid soldier. So Naruto walking up to them ask, "hey guys what's that?!"

The four of them turning around, knowing all to good to know who he is, but for some reason the king had a smirk on his face. "Aww the Earthlander, so you here, good", quickly he made a magic circle and wave it at the magic circle on top of him.

"_Umm_ old man, why are doing are you some kind of super ancient monkey wizard, or just plane weird", Naruto said sitting down near them.

The black panther headed toward him, with a huge sword, he strike him down but just went threw him. "(What the, I can't hit him)", he continued to strike over and over, but nothing.

Naruto held his hand out and a invisible force hit black panther, just enough to push him of slightly. "Guys I didn't come here to fight I'm just curious that's all", Naruto said waving at them.

The panther, old little man, and the little girl, step out of the way, because for some reason the king was laughing so hard (_insanely)_. But that didn't catch his attention, it was his own body, it started to glow.

"What the heck old man, what did you do!", Naruto said while panicking, jumping up and down.

"_Hahahahahhahahah_, finally I can rid of you, you've cause to much problems to mine kingdom, and now I'm sending you back brat. I don't need you, I'll just think of something else, your nothing to me now now be gone!", the king said lifting his arms into the air.

Naruto started floating towards the the roof of the place, seeing as the sealing is open, so he continued towards the sky, heading to a black hole in the sky. "(Dam before I go I need to give this to Erza, so she won't hunt down Fairy tail anymore, but to fake it)", Naruto said suddenly getting her scent, right under him with her legion. Summoning the note, he attached to to a kunai and throwing it toward her, she of course caught it.

"Good luck with the gutsy city you Royal bastards!"

Naruto smile over at Erza only to wave at her before he disappeared into particles. And with that, the sky let out a sky thundering roar.

Fishcake

**End of chapter, any questions could be ask, just PM me. Also next chapter is the start of Fairy tail arc, and man are you guys in a surprise.**

**Review guys, and tell me how it went.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chap. Sorry for the late update, but I made it up, AROUND 11,000 Words.**

**This is going to be a surprise for you guys, (especially on the characters :o )**

**So enjoy.**

**"_Summoning Jutsu" _**any attack or ability including Magic or Chakra

"**UZUMAKI" **monster, demon, dragon speaking

"(**Potato head**)" monster, demon, dragon taught

"yo I'm Fishcake" normal person speaking

"(dam it)" person taught

(_sigh_) Someone sighing, common sense

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop is this whole town", asked the blonde.<p>

"Afraid so, the people around here are more fishing folks then magic folk, I recant most people in town don't even know how to use magic, I built this shop for traveling wizards, who happen to be passing threw", said the old man behind the counter.

" (_sigh_) Oh man, I can't believe I came all this way for nothing", said the pouting girl

"Now now little missy, I have a the latest goods, let me show you a few", taking out a small board and pointing at it "this magic is popular, all the young girls really seem to like it, to change the color of your clothes any color you want", poking his finger on the board and saying "purple"

"I already have one of those"

"Green", said the man talking to himself behind the counter.

"What I really need are some gate keys"

"That's some rare request", the old man said taking out a small box with a silver key inside it.

The blonde seeing the mark on it said, "_aww_ a little doggy"

"Yes but that's not really powerful you know"

"I know, but I really really want it, so how much"

"20,000 jewels "

"I'm sorry but how much was that again"

"I said 20,000 jewels"

The girl got on the counter and made a sexy pose with her woman charms, but before she could speak was interrupted by the bell at the door. So looking over she saw a tall around 6'9 in hight and pale-skinned man around her age, who had three lines on each cheek making it look like whiskers. He had spiky, shoulder-length, snow white hair, with a chin-length bangs on the side of his face, wild spiky hair going in every direction and two horns-like hairs coming from on top of his head. He had deep neon blue eyes and thin eye brows just like his brother. He also had wears a long neck,reaching the lower part his ears, white long sleeves coat the reach his knees (A/N: on the back are the nine tomoes with the Uzumaki swirl and fox sitting on top of the swirl with flames on the bottom, there all in golden light color. ). Under the coat he wore a black under muscle-shirt that's tuck in my his black baggy pants (A/N : when I mean baggy pants I mean the one Goku wears) with an orange band as a belt around his waist. On the end of the pants, they are tuck into his black sandals that covers his his whole feet [even the toes]. But what caught her attention was the soft looking silk scarf around his neck, for some reason, it didn't feel ordinary. But dam was she blushing for the handsome man standing before her. But completely forgetting what she was doing, so she quickly got of the counter. The stranger just walk up and ask in strong soft voice, that was really smooth.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my order"

The old man remembering what he ordered, took out a rocket launcher, "it's specially maid for magic just like you asked, that will be 2,000,000 jewels sir."

The stranger summoning the money and some extra gave to him and said, "also this shall be enough for the key there and the weapon and keep the change", the man said handing the key over to the blond.

The blonde not believing what just happen, was dumbstruck but suddenly saw the stranger start walking away. So rushing out of the shop to thank him for his gift, and she could repay him by taking him out to eat. But once outside she couldn't see him, so she started to look for him.

"That's strange where did he go, I wanted to thank him for his generosity" but suddenly heard a bunch of shouts. She look down from the bridge she was at, and saw a crowd of people surrounding someone.

"Are you serious is he really here!"

"It's Salamander", said two passing girls.

"Salamander, as in the wizard who uses magic you can't even buy in stores, he's in this time in town", she said to herself, completely forgetting what she was doing and heading towards the crowd.

_Fishcake_

Naruto had just gotten out of the store and man he can't believe his luck he just saw Earthland Lucy, so he left her with a gift because right now he was heading towards the crowd of woman, who all sounded like fan girls. "(Now this is something you don't see everyday)"

"Salamander your so dreamy!"

"And so hot!"

So walking further into the crowd he look at the man and saw it was someone who he saw in the wanted list, for slave trading.

So playing his act "Hey you, are you the salamander"

Everyone look over at him.

"Yes I'm the all famous Salamander, but you can call me Master Salamander" the guy who was using charm magic to take control of woman heart, if not paying attention to.

"Oh that's great, so does it mean you can eat fire" Naruto said catching his hand in fire.

But before he could answer a lean, muscular young woman of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, with a scarf around her neck. Her red jacket over her sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing her bare bandage C-cup chest , white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. And a backpack and a sleep bag on her back, while being followed by a small blue cat.

"Igneel it's me, huh?" She look over to see Naruto, only for her to start smelling him and walk around looking like she's analyze him from top to bottom.

While Naruto was distracted, the wizard known as Salamander flew of saying the girls are invited to his party at his yacht tonight. But Naruto didn't catch that, he was going to speak out to the girl sniffing him but again got interrupted by someone in back of him, who he all to remember the smell.

"Man the guys a creep, thank you for the help you two"

Turning over he met with Lucy from earlier, waving at him to get his attention.

_Fishcake_

At a restaurant we now see three people and one blue cat.

"(Dam this woman has a big appetite, but where does it all go)" Naruto taught to himself with a sweat-drop sitting next to Lucy. While he just had ramen and a cheese cake, while Lucy was talking to them.

"Thanks again for your guys help, if it weren't for you two me and the ladies in town would be stuck under the love charm, but they been ban for years no one even sells them anymore. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep." Changing her mood to happy.

"So what's your guys name, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Lucy it's nice to meet you."

Naruto looking over to her with a friendly smile he answer her "my name Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Lucy."

Next up was is the pink hair girl and her talking cat "I'm Natsumi and these here is Happy"

"Aye"

"Well now that's done, Naruto I wanted to ask you why you paid for my celestial key for, not that I'm complaining… but why?" Lucy said looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looking over to her, only for him to poke her forehead, "just because you remind me of a friend"

"…oh that's sound like a nice thing to do" looking at Naruto with a soft smile.

"Well that's good to here" looking over to see Natsumi looking at him with a full mouth, making her cheeks puff out. "Hey Natsumi why were you smelling me like that back where we met?"

"Oh that's because you smell familiar, for some reason you have the scent of Yoko's clothes, almost like a fox and mango scent, and I weirdly feel attracted to you, but I can't put my finger on it." Getting into her thinking pose, while Happy warn her.

"Natsumi I wouldn't go thinking about it if I were you, you might hurt yourself" continuing to eat his fish.

Looking over to him "your right Happy, if I go into this I'll only heart myself, thanks Happy!"

Lucy looking over to them only to remember something "hey Natsumi didn't you say you were looking for someone?"

Turning over to see her "oh yeah, I was looking for my father Igneel have you guys seen him?"

"How does he look like?" Naruto ask.

"Well he's a dragon, has red scales a X scar on his chest, and breathes fire"

"Nope, haven't seen him sorry" Naruto told Natsumi.

Lucy just couldn't believe what she was hearing, for one was that Natsumi father is a dragon and the second is Naruto believing her.

"Wait there a second, what do you mean your father a dragon, as a giant lizard who breathes fire!"

"Aye, Natsumi was raised by a dragon she learn how to read and write"

"Well it's not that hard to believe, I was also raised by one"

Natsumi getting star in her eyes look over to Naruto "really so do you know were I can find Igneel"

Naruto looking at her with a questionable look on his face "nope, but I remember that my dragon told me he was a few of the survivors, and that only elemental dragons are the ones living right now that's all I know"

"Okay but can you tell me when your dragon left you?"

Remembering when Shenron had to leave, he soften his gaze and look at the table "he left the first day of x777, and that was the last time I saw him but he told me he would try to see me again"

Natsumi seeing he had changed moods change the subject "_umm_ Naruto what brings you here in town" ask a curious Natsumi.

Naruto seeing what she was trying to do smile on it "well I'm looking for a guy name Bora and to tell you the truth it was the guy being surrounded by those woman back where we met"

Lucy hearing his "Naruto I don't know if this helps but he said he was going to have a party on his boat tonight"

Naruto looking at her with a smile, for the information but the problem was which boat was he going to be in. So getting up leaving money for the food and saying his goodbye he disappeared into a swirl of orange flames.

Surprising both Natsumi, Happy and Lucy by never seeing someone do that but only for Lucy to snap out of her gaze and start heading out. While Natsumi just stay eating for the paid meal and later she would find Naruto to thank him, but right now was eating till your stomach bursts.

_Fishcake_

Hargean park.

Lucy had giving up looking for Naruto it's just was they never met. So she sat down at took out a sorcerer magazine.

"Wow there goes Fairy tail going over board on just having to destroy a bandit camp", meanwhile looking through Mira pictures "man I wish I could join Fairy tail, maybe if I need show them what I can do and they'll accept me in"

And suddenly Bora came out of the bushes "oh there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you"

Lucy getting up from her seat " it's you, the creep who use the charm magic on us and don't even try doing it again I know how it works, and it wouldn't work on someone who's aware of it"

Bora just looking like nothing happen got an idea "well them I here you would like to join Fairy tail, and if you don't believe me then have you ever heard of salamander"

_"…?!"_

"Well I see you have, if you come over to my party I could put in a good word in for you"

Lucy falling for it nob at him.

"Okay, now remember it's at night so I'll be waiting, bye" Bora said taking of again with his purple flames.

Lucy having hearts in her eyes look of into the distance where Bora left, only to snap out of the charm magic "dam I can't believe I fell for it again, but at least I'm going to join Fairy tail" and with that Lucy ran of to get ready.

_Fishcake_

Night time.

Naruto is seen walking on the side of the beach thinking about Blair and Yoko, like how they've been doing and how they probably feel about him leaving.

"Well at least I heard from Natsumi they've been doing good but I wonder how they know each other. Maybe I'll ask her when I meet her again, but man I miss my companions before I met Blair and Yoko I just wonder how there doing sometimes. But if I remember correctly they should coming back around this year, but that leaves another question, when?

But suddenly he got Natsumi scent, so looking up he saw Natsumi flying in the air while being carried by Happy so following her by running on the water he look at the boat and got Lucy and Bora scent.

"(So this is where you were going, nice now I can capture Bora)" so jumping into the boat he met with the gaze of Natsumi getting beaten up. He was going to help her but heard her say "Fairy tail guild are you a member!" She said with a heated glare towards Bora.

So Naruto having enough to fire up his attack "**_Wind Dragon: Roar_**!" Sucking up air into his mouth was about to release it until the boat started moving fast pace towards the docks by giant waves, this lead him to mess up and trip backwards, only to release his roar and add more speed making the boat head towards the docks even faster.

And…

_BOOOMMM_!

The waves and the boat hit and destroying half of the dock within the impact.

Naruto before he made impact with the dock, quickly made **_Shadow clones_** and grab all the females including Natsumi and were now floating in the sky. So he told his clones to leave the girls far from harms way except for Natsumi who had rage towards Bora for disgracing Fairy tail name. Not caring if Naruto was flying right now so he put her down and dam did she look scary, her face was darken and her eyes were glowing making her look like a monster she had gaze at her prey.

So Naruto just let her have her fun meanwhile he fix the port with his clones and sent a clone towards the mayors office to pay for the damages cause by him. Meanwhile the real Naruto headed towards Happy and Lucy.

"_Yo_" Naruto said waving at Lucy

Lucy looking over to him was surprise to see him but what surprise her was Naruto clones rebuilding everything with immense speeds.

"Naruto how…what…when…why are you here if your over there!?" Lucy said pointing at his clones.

Naruto looking over just said "there clones, it's one of magic abilities"

"_Oh_"

Standing next to Lucy he continued to watch Natsumi fight "wow she really amazing"

"Aye, Natsumi was train under Igneel in the art of Dragon Slayer magic, it's a really rare magic that almost no one uses"

"I've never seen anything like that"

Naruto sitting down and taking out his cards and gave some to Happy "I already knew that I could tell by her scent, plus I saw that Boras flames don't affect her"

Lucy looking confused ask Naruto "wait Naruto what do you by her scent?"

"Oh sorry if it sounded weird, but I'm a Dragon Slayer too"

This surprise Lucy and Happy, never would they taught another Dragon Slayer with them and Happy was also surprise for Naruto getting a gold fish already loosing his fish from the gamble. But Naruto gave it back to him, he knows how much cats love fish.

Meanwhile with Natsumi, she was currently fighting of Bora blowing and destroying buildings left through right.

"This is what a Fairy tail member can do!" Natsumi said, kicking Bora ass left through right.

"So she eats fire and attacks with fire, wow"

_BOOM_!

Naruto getting up and wipe himself and headed towards the fight, stopping Natsumi _**Fire Dragon: Iron fist**_ with his palm. While his other hand is holding Boras face "man you people take it overboard, especially you Natsumi, and Bora this is what you get for trying to make woman into slaves **_Ice Dragon: Locking Grip_**" and a hand from ice appeared and wrap itself around Bora body except for his head.

"There now and don't even think of melting it, it'll just suck your magic that instant and you'll pass out, now we need to leave Natsumi, because of you I can't get my reward instead I need to pay for your damages to town" with those words he kick Bore of into a building and dispelled his clones.

"I'm sorry" Natsumi said looking down with regret

Naruto hating when a woman feels sad just grab her waist and said "don't worry about it there was no harm down towards anyone so let's get out of here" Naruto said grabbing Lucy also by the waist and started running towards where Happy was taking them.

"To Fairy tail!" Happy said

"Wait you guys are taking me to Fairy tail" Lucy asked

"Yeah I also wanted to join, so what the heck" Naruto said

"Yeah on to Fairy tail, just follow happy lead" said a smiling Natsumi

"Aye"

"Then let's go"

_Fishcake_

"Welcome to Fairy tail"

We currently see four teens standing in front of Fairy tail guild hall, so preparing for the great or good they went inside by Natsumi kicking the door open.

"We maid it back alive" Natsumi said

"We're home" Happy said

Everyone looking at the newcomers by the from the front entrance only for some random guy to say some words that upset Natsumi.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsumi"

"You had to go starting trouble"

"**_Bitch kick_**!" Natsumi yelled out kicking the first guy in the face, sending the guy crashing into the table.

Lucy panic and ask Natsumi " why you do that!"

Having a scowl on her face "you lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The guy getting up said "don't get mad at me I not the one to blame here I just pass on the rumor"

"It was just a rumor!"

"You wanna fight, let's go"

And from there people, tables, chairs, drinks, foods, and one blue cat where flying everywhere. Until they heard a girl call out for Natsumi.

"So Natsumi-chan finally made it back, huh!"

Surprising both Naruto and Lucy they look over and saw a woman with most prominent feature is her spiky black-colored hair. She has dark blue eyes, and her body is muscular tone smooth skin with high B-cup and low C-cup breast. Her member stamp is below her collarbone on her right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color and for some reason she was half naked, in her dark blue sports bra and some black shorts short tights. She as a most consistent piece of clothing that's her necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet.

But someone else call out for her.

"Grayce your clothes"

"I don't have time for that!"

So turning over they met with a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

Looking over she saw Naruto staring at her "(_Sigh_) and I will never date a man, but you're an exception whiskers it's nice to meet" Winking over to Naruto who got what she meant

Naruto sitting down next to her "likewise, name Naruto Uzumaki miss…."

"Oh no it's just Cana or Cana-chan" she said with a sedusive smile until she went back to drink out a whole barrel.

"Fight me Natsumi!" Grace said while kicking of a guild mate to the side.

"Not until you put some clothes on"

"This here should only be handled by a real ma-" said Elfman before he got bitch slap by both Natsumi and Grayce.

"They knock him out that easily" Lucy said

"Wow it's so nosy here" said a playboy of to the side of the guild, but only to get hit by the face by a flying beer cup knocking him into the floor. So getting up he said to the two girls with him.

"I'm going to go fight, but only to protect you two" said the nameless guy

"Good luck Loke-kun" said both of the girls

Meanwhile Lucy mark him of from some magazine she was holding in her hands. "He's definitely of the list, what the heck is wrong with these people, there's no one sane person in this place only for Naruto but he's not even a member."

"Well hello, are you new here"

Lucy turning of to the side saw Mirajane in a casual red dress and a pink bow tie on between her chest.

"(_OMG_ it Mirajane in the flesh)" Lucy taught to herself with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto seeing Mira rush over to her and hug her, but not noticing his head was between her breasts.

"Mira-chan I miss you I'm sorry for not reading the letters you've sent me, it's just I've been gone and the letters never reach me, can you forgive me" Naruto said crying anime tears while feeling the pillows on her chest.

Mira looking down look surprised, right there hugging her was Naruto the same person she had a crush on, the one she missed over the past six months.

"Oh my Naruto-kun I didn't now you like to move things fast, well it can't be help with little old me, now can it" said Mira in her teasing sweet voice.

Naruto seeing what she meant play along with it "wow Mira-hime I didn't know you wanted to go that far, bad Mira _baaaaadddddd_"

Mira was going to speak out first but saw Elfman smash into Naruto, but didn't even flinch when he got hit by Elfman flying body.

Lucy getting of her shock that Naruto already knew her and seem to have a relationship with her call out to Mira "umm shouldn't someone stop them" she said pointing at the rumble happening in front of them.

"No it's always like this, it's what they enjoy during here at the guild"

"Oh-" Lucy said before she got hit by Grayce body.

While Natsumi was swinging Grayce bra while giving of a her cheeky smile.

"Give me back my bra you whore!" Said Grayce covering her chest so no one would peek on them.

"_Ahhh_" scream Lucy while covering her eyes

Grayce looking over went up to her "umm ma'am can I please borrow your bra"

Lucy smacking her away with a giant fan said "as if" but quickly got snatch up by Loke.

"This people are so insensitive, a woman needs to be care with love and compassion with someone body"

But got hit by Elfman sending flying away, "man talk with there fist Loke!"

But got hit by Natsumi foot sending Elfman of flying also "I told you to but out!"

"Aye!"

Of to the side Cana had it already, she just couldn't drink in peace "I suggest you knock it of" turning her seat around and activating her magic card.

"Yeah says who" said Grayce summoning her ice magic into display getting ready to fire, with her bra on of course.

"_AAAAHHHH_!" Scream Elfman activating his Take-over magic, making his arm turn into stone.

"You punks can be such a nooses" Loke said activating his green magic circle

Natsumi getting ready also summon both fire on her fist "I'm ready for yah"

Naruto also wanting to join in, summon about thirty percent of his magic power, making everyone instantly freeze. Everyone was now either in the floor breathing hard or were unconscious from all the magic pressure, his was like Gildarts full power when releasing it. But Naruto got attacked by a massive figure trying to squish him, but stop when Naruto stood there holding him with one hand.

"Hey old man, don't you think it's rude to attack a visiter out like that" Naruto said while pushing him of and powering down again to zero.

The old man seeing he wasn't here to harm them, started to shrink back onto his normal size and thus a small little man appeared. With a cool fashioned outfit Naruto like, so Naruto seeing his cue reach out form his to shake his hand.

"Hey jiji are you the master by any chance?"

The little old man shake his hand had a glimpse of his power, but all the power he felt was warm and calm, and man he just couldn't believe someone so young to have so much power, also his eyes told another story, there like no other. They may look happy on the outside but if you were to see closer you could understand he had gone through something no one else has, there was pain, lost, sadness, disappointment and other negative feelings, but they were all kept down by his own pure soul. He may not know what happen to him in the past, but he will try and do his best to help this poor child in any way he can.

"Yes sonny and it's a pleasure to meet you… by the way my name is Makarov, Fairy tail master" said the now name old man, Makarov with a smile

Naruto letting go, grin and said " my name Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you, but I just wanted to know if me and my friend back there could join your guild, if there's no problem with it Makarov-jiji" Naruto said while pointing at knock out Lucy behind him

Makarov not caring at all what Naruto calls him, wave at him happily with a nob. So walking over he pull out a stamp and headed towards Naruto

"Naruto by boy where would you like you guild mark at and what color?"

Naruto pulling his coat to the side and then pulling up his sleeve "I would like it on my left shoulder jiji and neon orange as the color" Naruto said smiling at him

Makarov went over and did as what Naruto ask and then step back and sat down on the bar table.

"Welcome to Fairy tail Naruto" Makarov said with a welcoming smile

"Thanks jiji I'm honored to be with Fairy tail, but I'm of to find a place before it hits night fall, so see yah later" Naruto said as he headed out of the guild before everyone else woke up.

So Makarov turning over to them went back into his serious face and started giving Fairy a lecture. ( same as the series)

But some people were wondering by the end of speech were Naruto had gone to, all they could remember was them going unconscious for some weird reason.

_Fishcake_

"Man I finally join Fairy tail (sigh) I never expected it to be that easy "Naruto said until he saw a small dark blue haired child bump into him, this lead Naruto to feel his sadness he was emitting of his emotions.

The boy on the ground got pick up onto his feet, so looking up the little boy seeing Naruto had come out of the guild, look at him with teary eyes " mister are you from Fairy tail "

Naruto looking at him nob with a small smile on his face.

The little boy wiping the tears of his eyes look at Naruto with a pleading look "mister my name is Romeo, I just wanted to ask for help to find my Daddy, he said he would be back within three days but he hasn't come back and it's been about a week, please mister I just want my dad back and no one from Fairy tail has done nothing to go look for him."

Naruto soften his gaze at the kid he could just feel the negative emotions coming of him, plus he felt bad for him, unlike him he actually has someone he calls family so yeah why not. So ruffling his hair, Naruto gave a bright warm smile.

"Sure kid, anything to help a small fry like you, so how does your old man look like and where can I find him at?"

Brightening up with his own smile, finally someone could look for his dad "well mister he's…"

And from there Romeo told him why his dad had gone to, so with the information he was told Naruto left towards the direction Romeo told him where Mt. Hakabe was at, so he headed towards that direction.

Waving the kid with his back turn Naruto gave a promise " don't worry kid I'll find your dad and bring him back that's a promise" and with that Naruto left flying into the air with a sonic boom

_Fishcake_

"_Cooooooolllllll_, so this is summer here at the mountains, this is awesome now I have a great training spot I could come to and try out my strongest jutsus." Naruto said while walking by the side of a mountain following the magic sources.

But once he got into a cave made of entirely of ice he could see a bunch of Vulcans and for some reason they were all dancing around a fat cow. So he started heading towards them, but once close enough by few feet he call out to them.

"Hey guys can you help me out, I'm looking for someone" Naruto said wing. His hand out

All the Vulcans turn over and stare at him, but the tallest one came forward and spoke to Naruto.

"**What do you want human**, **don't you see your interrupting something**" the Vulcan said in a deep voice

"Well I just came here find someone can you guys please help me"

"**Hahahahahahahahahahaha**, **what makes you think we would help a low life human**"

"For some reason I knew you were going to say that so I'll make you a deal, would you accept"

The Vulcan stop laughing an look at Naruto straight in the eye "**what kind of deal are we talking about**"

"Well I'll trade you this sorcerer weekly playboy magazine and in return I get the human that came here to kick you guys out" Naruto said summoning the magazine into plane sight

The Vulcan look down and smirk with a pervy grin and gave a nob, until another Vulcan came over and whispered in his ear " **boss we can give the human back**, **one of our members is controlling his body and can't get out**"

The leader already knew this, so he told them to get ready to attack him, "**he's just one person so we can take it by force then we'll see all the sexy human women**, **_teheheheh_**"

Naruto of course heard it all "(do they really think I'm that stupid, oh well at least I get to fight a bunch of crazy monkeys)" narrowing his eyes by the end

So the leader finally finish telling the Vulcan what to do, he signal Naruto to follow him and so he did. They just walk through the army of Vulcans until they got into the end of the cave where Naruto saw a Vulcan with pants.

"(So this must be Macao, I can feel two souls in him, he must be to tired to fight back and looks like there getting ready to ambush me)"

All of the sudden all the Vulcans surrounded Naruto and the leader of the Vulcans was laughing wildly standing before Naruto with an insane grin.

"**Did you really think we would make a deal with a pithy human like you**"

"Nope, I just wanted to be nice at least I have a reason to break you sorry monkey asses"

"**NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT**!" The Vulcan swung his arm towards Naruto head only to be block by an ice pillar.

"Oh so you wanna dance" Naruto grab the Vulcan arm and furiously spin him towards the other Vulcans and knocking some between the raging hurricane impact of a crazy monkey.. "Let's dance" and with that they all charge at him while Naruto just look at them with an board expression.

"**Will get that magazine if it's the last thing we do**!"

"_**Yeeeaaahhhhhh**_!" All Vulcans agreed and started to punch and kick Naruto but where all having a hard time landing a punch on him.

Naruto for his part was dodging, but he also started fighting back, "**_Ice Dragon: Swift Dance_**" Naruto started to spin 360 degrees punching the fuck out the Vulcans while freezing there pressure points, once finish with that attack he headed out with his fighting skills he had learn from Jiraiya training trip. He grab a Vulcan arm between an arm lock and quickly broke it, before they could touch him he got under the Vulcan and push of the ones trying to tackle him, thinking fast he headed towards the walls swiftly sticking his feet with chakra on the wall. Getting a great push he landed on some heads, lock into one with his legs and pull back snapping the head with a crack he landed on his back, only to start what look like break dancing kicking of the flying Vulcans heading towards him and summon lighting on his legs shocking all the Vulcans who made contact with him. Then getting up he pushing through the army of Vulcans cracking and breaking ribs, legs and necks were heard all around the cave, meanwhile they just couldn't scream, they would either pass out from shock from the lighting or die. Naruto then jump into the air and yelled "**_Water Style Great Water Fall_**!" out of his mouth a huge stream of water headed towards the wide eyes Vulcans, thus making them get swept away towards the walls at the end of the cavern, before he could land charge his hand with lightning, and he push himself with with chakra towards the ground once landing he call out "**_Chidori Shock Wave_**" and a stream of lightning came all around Naruto thus shocking all Vulcans, this made them all lean on what they could. They just couldn't believe there being defeated easily by one human, some of them really regretted getting near him they were all now scar out of their lives.

The leader step up all bloody up and wounded badly and call out to them "**man we stand here today for the images of a truly beautiful book upon his pocket, we must stand up and fight for what worth it or so my name isn't Linda Pohp**! **WE ALL STICK AS ONE, SO LETS FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT FOR PLAYBOY MAGAZINES**!"

This made them get up and charge at Naruto with crazy looking pervy grins.

"**Yes I'll be first to see it**!"

"**Yeah if we work together we'll beat him**!"

"**Let's do our BEST**!"

"**But I'm gay, I don't need that book I'm happy enough with you strong handsome men around me**"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow when hearing the last part "okay that's enough I need to go already_ soooooo_" so he jump onto the ceiling where they couldn't reach him "it's time to try out my new attack with ice dragon slayer art" Naruto grab a junk of ice and started eating it while the Vulcans try to reach him but couldn't. Once finish with his meal he started to have an icy aroma around him and quickly gather his magic energy.

"You guys are nothing but training dummies_** Ice Dragon: Snow Storm BLIZZARD**_!" And with that all the Vulcans freeze in there spots by the immense ice beam . "(Wow now I know why they call it monkey see monkey do) well lets finish this!" Naruto said while crouching down and with a great boost he headed towards the floor with immense speeds "_**Fire Dragon: Meteor Impact**_!_Dattebayo_!" Naruto just put his fist in front him and then

_BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_!

Everything around Naruto impact was nothing left but a crater with ice spikes coming of the ground stabbing all Vulcans in there arms or legs, and they were all unconscious. But what got Naruto attention was Romeo dad laying in the floor with a spike coming of his legs, and didn't look like he was going to stop bleeding anytime soon. "_Oops_" So Naruto removed the spike of his leg and then activated his Yang seal and started healing the wounds he had, but would still be unconscious from the exhaustion. And with that he headed out with Macao body but before he left the cave he left the playboy magazine for them for no reason, plus summon the _**Hell King** _to bring back the ones he killed.

(_A/N: inthis story/fanfic naruto can bring back the dead, if you died around a year or have some sort of object that still has your soul)_

Once outside he flew upwards and look around "well now I forgot where Fairy tail was at and dam it, I'll just go on a random location I am lucky after all" Naruto said with a cheeky smile while flying towards a random location with smooth speeds so he wouldn't make Macao want to puke on him before he could get to Romeo.

_Fishcake_

"Yes I made it and just before sun set" Naruto said while walking with Macao on his left, good thing he had woken up when Naruto landed at Magnolia.

"Naruto"

"_Hmm_" Naruto look over getting his attention

Macao looking at him with a cheeky smile "thanks again for saving me back there I owe you one"

"Man don worry about it, we are guild mates and that means I got to do the best to help my comrades, plus I couldn't help but see Romeo really miss you. But man is he lucky to have a family (sigh)" looking down with a neutral expression on his face

Macao seeing this, let it go he wouldn't want to put the person who save him to remind him of burden in the past.

"Well we should see Romeo… right… about…now" Naruto said pointing to the where Romeo was sitting at.

Macao looking over, smile upon seeing his boy running towards him, but didn't expect for him to get tackled onto the ground.

"Hey kiddo miss me" Macao said while hugging his son

"Dad I miss you, I'm so happy you came back I was so worried" Romeo said while wimping into Macao chest

"Well Romeo I got something for you to say to those bullies, can your old man take down 19 monsters cause yours can"

Romeo look at his dad with a happy expression, he didn't care if he actually defeated 19 monster as long as he came back, that was enough for him.

Naruto meanwhile was of to the side looking at them with a sad happy expression on his face. "(Man this is just heart warming isn't tou-san)" with those words he started walking away.

Romeo seeing this yelled out "Naruto thank you!"

Naruto giving him a wave with his back turn to him told Romeo "it's nothing Romeo just happy to help a happy family" and with that he disappear into a flash

_Fishcake_

We now see Naruto who walk into the guild during midnight, but all he saw was Mira who was cleaning and fixing the tables. So Naruto sneakily walk behind Mira distracted body "_boooohhh_!"

"_KYAAAA_" Mira turn around and hit Naruto with the table

But he just stood there "_Yo_, I'm back" Naruto said giving her a sweet innocent smile

Mira had a twitching eyebrow "_BAKA_, why are scaring me like that you know easily it's scare someone at night" crossing her arms under her chest

Naruto scratching his head with a eye smile just look at her "sorry Mira-chan won't happen again, maybe" whispering the last part to himself

"What was that?" Mira said a sweet soft voice

"Oh nothing I'm just talking to myself"

"Ok mister whisker's but where did you go?... I wanted to talk to you, you know it's been a while since we've seen each other" Mira said looking down hiding her small blush

"Oh no where just looking for a place, but I just can't find one" Naruto said leaning against the table

Mira looking at him got an idea "well I can help you fine one that could suit you"

"Well I'm not exactly trying to find a house nor apartment but more like land where I can buy so I could build my own house" Naruto said getting up and help Mira clean the place up, well what was left to clean.

"Oh my, I didn't know you could build houses"

"O no I can't, but I've seen one of sensei build one out of thin air and I think I got it hang of it"

Mira getting an idea had an evil grin on her face, but Naruto didn't catch it "Naruto-kun so does it mean you don't have anywhere to stay for the night?"

Naruto looking over for her realize it then answered her "yeah now that I think about I don't, but who cares I'll sleep somewhere in the forest or in the beach"

This confused Mira but ask anyway "well would like to come over and sleep at my house"

"Not sure, wouldn't your brother think wrong or as the matter of fact wouldn't you mind" Naruto said walking towards the entrance.

Mira walking towards Naruto with a sweet smile just look at Naruto with a happy expression "nope, not at all, you're a friend Naruto so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind"

"Ok if you say so" Naruto said while walking with Mira towards her house

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the stars, Mira broke the silence between them "_umm_ Naruto I was always wondering who was the one with so much magic power, who was able to knock everyone out from pure pressure." She said while looking at him gazing into the sky.

"_Meh_ it was me why" Naruto said in a lazy voice

This greatly surprise Mira she knew he was strong for taking out Elfman rampage take-over form, but that was insane she could easily tell he had Gildarts magic reserves. "What do you mean it was you"

"Oh well I just wanted to see how people would react with my power but it was weird how mostly everyone except Makarov-jiji were all knock out"

"That weird but coming from you I understand"

Finally looking at her with a confused look "what's that suppose to mean Mira"

"Oh nothing it's just that crazy things always happen to you, ever since we've kept in touch with each other, by all those stories you'll told me about" Mira said stopping in front of a house around the middle of the city.

Naruto looking at the house he could tell it was jump a simple two story house, nothing special. So Mira and Naruto walk in and started walking towards the kitchen for dinner, but along the way they heard Elfman speak. "So your late and what do we have here sneaking ourselves towards my Twinkie jar _hmmmmmmmmmmm_ or is it something else I shouldn't be interrupting"

So turning towards the source they see Elfman sitting at a chair with a parakeet on his lap with one eye patch looking at them with a series face.

"(What a heck how can we see his face its in the middle of the night, oh wait the moon, man it must be Kaguya making fun of me) Umm Elfman I don't quite understand you"

"But little bro it's not what it looks like, I was just offering Naruto to sleep in one of our separate rooms, meanwhile he looks for a place, it's nothing special it's not like we're together or anything, I wish" whispering the last part so no one could hear her, while good thing see could hide her flush in the darkness.

Elfman looking at them with his intense stare, softly scratching the parakeet behind its head. "Well it seem your telling the truth, but I'm watching you both, especially you Mira, who would try to eat my Twinkies and you even more Naruto, we may know each other for some time but I'll keeping an eye on you, since your close to my sister"

"_Eh_" Naruto ask with a confused look

Meanwhile Mira had a dark aroma coming of her scaring the shit out of Elfman, but Naruto just flinch for standing near her.

"Elfman-nii would you be kind enough to treat our guest with kindness and did you prepare my dinner like I ask you to" Mira ask with a kind sweet voice, to nice if you ask yourself.

Elfman was sweating furiously, so he quickly nob an got up and prepared table for two as quickly as possible. While he wore a butler outfit, he lead Mira and Naruto towards the table, while he prepared everything in place and yes his parakeet help him layout the plates and drinks.

"Onee-sama what else can I help you with today" Elfman said while bowing down

Mira just putting her finger near her mouth to think, got nothin, but " no that shall be all, you can go to your slumber and leave us alone or I'll make you regret it" smiling at the end

"Yes onee-sama thank you for you hospitality, now if you excuse me I'll be gone, come on potato were of to sleep." Elfman finish speaking and left so fast, he literally left an after image.

"(Note to self… **_DON'T_** get in Mira-chan bad side, plus remember to get munchies, peripherally Cheetos )" So.. Um Mira how life treating yah" Naruto said while poking his food trying to figure out what he was eating

Mira calming down look at Naruto trying to figure out his food "Naruto-kun your eating lasagne and to answer your question its been good but I still have days that ruin some, but make it up later on"

"(Should I tell her, _mmm oh_ right I'll tell her)" so letting out a breath Naruto look at Mira with a soft expression. "Mira-chan I need to tell you I met your sister, Lisanna"

This surprise her greatly she didn't expect this at all, but her question was how?, how sees been?, when would see her again " Naruto-kun please tell me how she's been…please I'll do anything to gain information on her just tell me if she's alright" Mira look desperate , it shows she really love she siblings.

"Well for starters please calm down, I'm not going to ask you for anything, second she's doing great she really hasn't change that much ever since last time you saw her, she's actually with the other you in Edolas" Naruto said eating the delightful meal he was eating.

"_…?!_ What do you mean Naruto-kun" said Mira while calming down when hearing her sister was fine

"Well I'll start of from when I've met her at Fairy tail in the other world…" And from there Naruto explained to her how and when she met her, including how he met the Fairy tail members not including Erza and the other members he didn't meet.

"Oh my it sounds like you did go on a adventure, so Blair and Yoko weren't lying when they said you travel to a different land" Mira said taking in the information she had heard of Naruto, she just couldn't wait to tell her brother, but fell a little sadden when Naruto told her to not spread the news to her guild mates it would raise suspicion against Naruto character and he really didn't want them not trusting him, so she had promised to keep it a secret.

"That's all I know about her for now, I thinking later on the future I'll be able to bring her back but it still depends so please be patient" Finishing washing the dishes he and Mira used.

Mira well for the moment felt joy, she finally her sister back and be a happy family again. And suddenly remembered something she had to tell Naruto " _eh_ Naruto-kun I forgot to give you a message from Blair and Yoko, they told me to hand it to you if you ever went and join Fairy tail, they died about a month ago before you got here" Mira said looking downwind her bangs covering her laughing face while reaching over and opening the cabinet door.

Naruto just couldn't believe it, his eyes were widen in shock and fear until he crouch down and started breathing hard "_nonononononononononono_ this isn't happening…I mean they can't be-" but was interrupted by a laughing Mira.

"_Heeheheh, kuku_ Naruto-kun it was just a joke, there fine…just out on a job on the other side of Fiore they'll be back in around a week or two, man good thing Blair told me to tell you that" she just stare at Naruto while holding her stomach for support.

Naruto just couldn't believe it, he was just happy that it's was a joke but a little mad for Blair tricking him like that, so getting up his eyes cover by his spike hair, laughing along with Mira.

"_Fufufufu, huahahahahhahahahah_"

Mira stop laughing when she saw Naruto laughing along side her with his eyes covered she just had a bad feeling coming of him, and was not expecting when Naruto dash towards her and…

Started tickling her all over

"Naru..hahaha pleas- _hahaha_… please spare _meeeeeeee hahahahahhahahah_ I'm in your mercy!" , Naruto of course then stop, so she open her eyes only to meet Naruto neon blue glowing eyes, she could stay starring at them all night but them started blushing madly by how near her face was with his..

Naruto got of her and help Mira up from the table she was leaning on, "well it's getting late so should we hit the bed"

Mira of course took it wrong, she laid the image of her and Naruto sleeping together feeling each other warmth radiating between bodies " su- sure le- let- let's go n-n-n-now"

"Oh right, lets get moving, please lead the way my lady" Naruto said bowing with manner

"Ok"she lead the way walking up the stairs and getting closer to their destination, but every step made time go slower and her heart beat faster by each second . This was all happening to Mira as her world seen to be closing up on her until suddenly they where in from of the room.

_Baum_!

Was the only thing heard when she look at the door in front of her

"So this is the room I'll be staying at, thanks Mira-chan" Naruto kiss her forehead and disappear behind the door.

Mira was only standing there in shock, he just went inside and left her alone outside the door. And man was her eyebrow twitching from disappointment. "(What the heck I thought we were going to have a moment, wait a second what am I thinking, am I that big of a pevert _dddaaammm_ you icha-icha edition books I'll- oh wait this just gave me an idea _fufufufufufu_ you'll be mine one day Naruto-kun, good nights)" and with that Mira went to prepare her minister plan.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

"_Aww_ what a great day, first I join Fairy tail then I reunited a happy family and now I'm her sleeping in a friends house, man can it get any better, also can't wait to see Blair and Yoko an-" but couldn't finish his sentence when passing out by just touching the edge of the bed, landing going into his slumber.

But bad thing he didn't hear the door to his room crack open with a mysteries person walking in.

_Fishcake_

As the shining bright light hit Naruto, he slowly started to open his eye making contact with the sealing he was staring at.

"Wait where am I" Naruto slowly tried to get up but felt a weight on his chest, so looking down he suddenly shoot open his eyes to see a sleeping Mira, and man did she seem beautiful when giving of her innocent look, so getting an idea Naruto took out a note book out of nowhere and started scribbling . She open her lazy blue eyes to meet with Naruto's.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Mira sat down on top of Naruto body and stretch out pulling her arms upwards. But didn't see her shirt go up and reveal her all naked chest in front of Naruto face.

_BAMM_!

Is the only thing Mira heard, so looking down she saw Naruto bloody nose and knock out form laying down again.

"Oh my you pevert, well of for plan two prepare you your favorite in a maid outfit" Mira said covering Naruto body with a blanket and heading towards the kitchen win a cheeky smile on her face.

"Fufufu my life is finally getting back together"

Few minutes later.

"_Aww_ what hit me" looking around he remembered what happen, "O MY GOSH I can't believe I actually saw them and man a was I correct there gigantic there in pair with Yoko and Blair's"

getting up he headed towards the shower, taking him about ten minutes before finishing and changing to his normal attire. He fix his bed and headed down stairs following the aroma of RAMEN.

Flashing down stairs with with an orange flash he appeared I front of the kitchen doorway only to meet with Mira bending down showing of her firm round outset to Naruto naked eye, but this time he kept his cool, well verily, good thing he put his Kakashi face mask on. (Yes the one the cover lower half of his face.

"Oh naughty you Mira-hime teasing me like that" Naruto appeared behind her and slap her behind

"_KKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_! Naruto-kun whats wrong with you, if you don't control yourself you won't get any of my ramen" she pointed at the seat across from her

"Okay but only cause you ask me to" Naruto sat down at table as Mira served him his food.

"Would you like anything else master Naruto"

"Wait what did you say"

"I said would you like to head out towards the guild after I change"

"Oh I thought you said something else, but yeah let's go I wanna get my first job today"

"Okay" and with that she headed out to change into her normal attire.

Naruto then took his first slurp and only stare at the ramen with a serious gaze "Ramen-hime I don't know how you could have gotten way better but I shall thank Mira and" Naruto pointing into the sky "Kami I shall repay you in any way you like, I'll even marry you"

* * *

><p><span><em>With Kami.<em>

Looking down over our favorite Fishcake, kami was smiling down at him.

"Oh you have no idea, I'll meet you one day my **_Maelstorm_**, just you watch Naruto-kun one day."

* * *

><p>"<em>Umm<em> Naruto-kun who are you talking to"

"Oh nobody just my sweet ramen-chan" Naruto said putting his empty ramen bowl to the side. And heading towards the door with Mira.

Poking Mira in the forehead he added his chakra into her, this would later be useful, not that it would a just on her but help her when in time of danger, just look at Rock Lee taking his chakra and he couldn't even use chakra and yes I know he has chakra but doesn't now ho to use it, until he got mine and bam he got ten times better. And now he shall protect anyone in need, no matter what he won't let anyone sacrifice themselves for his worthless life.

Moving on Mira had ask why he poke her, but Naruto said it was just a present for her, Mira of course didn't bother with it she wanted to find the mystery all by herself. So when both were heading towards Fairy tail they talk about how Blair and Yoko had become close to being S-class Mages but unfortunately they had to fight with each other, that ended in a draw leading them out of the trials but said they would try next year. While Naruto told her how Lissana been and what she does in the other world Fairy tail, this surprise her even more when she learn Naruto met her other parallel her, but they aren't so different from each other except the other Mira loves reading his stories. Mira wondered by what he meant and so he told her about **_Tale of Naruto Uzumaki_**, Mira now remembering she heard that story it was the same author who the **_Icha-icha_ **series and the **_Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ **the most famous book that spread all over Fiore over a few days. And now she's right in front of the author himself, plus there are rumors going around that he's going start making movies, this was just to much to take in and she pass out in Naruto arms.

Looking down with a panic expression he call out "Mira-chan what happen, don't tell your dying on me" looking down he saw her drooling with a happy smile on her face. So he pick up bridal style and started walking towards Fairy tail again.

"(Man why do crazy things always happen to me)"

At the Guild.

Mira after waking up, was now in charge of the guild, meanwhile Makarov had left with his friend Rob to a meeting at Clover town.

Currently Naruto was talking to Lucy and Natsumi about there new team and there first job they had went to.

"Man Naruto you would never believe what happen to our job, first Lucy takes the whole dressing like a maid seriously. Then we meet with the client and changes the price to 2,000,000 jewels, plus his name was delicious, it was the Melon. After that we went towards the place at fought some horribly ugly woman who look like they've been drop many times when they were newborns. But of course us girls so them our girl power and defeated him"

"But didn't you say that you had to destroy a book?" Naruto said with a questionable look

"Yeah Natsumi, well anyways after we found the book, it was actually a goodbye letter towards the client. So we gave it to him, but didn't accept the money." Lucy said sulking down

"Aye, plus I found something but totally forgot about it, but what could be, my fish…no that can't be, its in a backpack, or is it some kind of treasure" Happy then drifted of into his own little land.

"Well anyways, Naruto would you like to join our team?" Natsumi ask, getting into Naruto face

"Yeah sure, why not, it's been a while seems I've been in a team" Naruto said leaning back in his seat, while Natsumi dance up and down from joy.

"I wouldn't stay in his team you two, she only causes bad things to happen" Grayce said of to the side sitting next to a drinking Cana.

"What did you say you freaking_ pole dancer_"

"You heard me, or did all that flame finally burn that _brain_ of yours"

"Well at least I'm not some all time _hooker_"

"What was that you flea gathering _animal_"

"Oh shut up, no one wants to hear that pickle sucker"

Natsumi and Grayce were just going at it, while Mira explain how to Lucy on how the magic council is in second in command in there system. But suddenly Loke came in running yelling "guys we have bad news, _ERZA BACK_!"

Everyone in the guild just started to panic, while Naruto was just looking over the job board looking for something entrusting.

"Let's see, trying out some fancy frog, fight a Volcano monster, being a body guard…"

This continue for a while until suddenly everything went quiet around him, he didn't care so he continued looking until he read the latest one.

"Need help finding Miku Hatsune…reward 4,000,000 jewels…taken hostage by ten S-rank dark wizards near Clover town….._MIKU IS MISSING, NOT ONLY THAT SHE'S TAKEN HOSTAGE_!" So grabbing that paper he headed and stood in front of Mira with a desperate look, taking a hold of her arms Naruto pleaded like it was something doing with life and death

"Mira I need you to clear these job for me, I'm taking it, there's no time to waste"

Mira seeing this, just nob "ok Naruto-kun" stamping it he quickly run towards the doors

"Hey Naruto where are you going" Natsumi call out, making the guild look at him, and a certain red head catch her attention..

"Sorry something came urgent and I need to find someone, see _yah_ later for our first job together! Oh and hey red" And with that once outside blasted into the sky, surprising everyone looking at where he once stood.

"He can fly" Lucy said breaking everyone's surprise look

"Aye, I saw him do it in Hargean town he must be some super hero" Happy said eating his fish of to the side.

"Oh yeah, now that I remember he actually got me and other girls out of the rampaging boat that magically crash into the port, I wonder how that happen"

"Y-yeah I wonder how that hap-ppen" a shuddering Lucy said behind Mira

"Oh my, looks like someone is cut out for Fairy tail" Mira said with a sweet smile

"Also can you guys believe he stop my Fire Dragon: Iron Fist with his palm"

"Yeah cause your weak"

"What you say hoe!"

"And here I thought you girls were getting along" said the red head coming up to them

"(Oh crap!)"

"We are" Grayce then put her arm over Natsumi

"Aye" said a nervous Natsumi

"Why is Natsumi acting like Happy" said a confuse Lucy

"Well any ways, who was that" asked the red head

"Oh that's Naruto, Erza, he's a new member to our guild

Hearing that name just made her eyes go wide "did you just say Naruto, did he have white spiky hair, neon blue eyes and most of all whiskers"

"Why yes, but why do you know him" ask Mira

Remembering her past, she answered with a simple answer "yes, but that's not important right now, where's master I need to speak to him"

"He's not here right now, he went to a meeting"

"Oh okay, Natsumi and Grayce I need your help in a task…" And from there everything went as canon.

_Fishcake_

Clover Canyon.

"(Man how could they do this to her, she my all time favorite artist, there going to pay!)" looking around Naruto remember that the flier said somewhere close to Clover town. And down there he could see a creepy looking place and feel many magic sources.

"So this must be the place, well maybe" landing in front of the doors, he quickly kick open the doors and yelled out "hey are you the ones who kin napped Miku!"

This got everyone attention, but someone yelled out "yeah kid what of it"

Smirking Naruto started walking towards them "good that means I'm in the right place, now I'm going to kick your asses!"

"Who do you think you are kid, your nothing but a fly" said a guy walking up to Naruto

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to take Miku from all of you back" Naruto form a **_Rasengan_** and shove it on the guy gut, sending him twirling towards a bunch of mages.

"Everyone get him, show him what Dark guilds are made of"

"Yeah and we also have ten S-rank wizards, so let's beat him"

"**_Dark Beam_**!" Out of the middle of the crowd a huge dark beam headed towards Naruto, who just stood there

"_DDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE_"

_KA-BOOM_! Everything in front of the Mages blew up making a huge crater

"_Hahahahah_, your nothing compare to us!"

"It's that all you got, cause I've seen a kid do better than you" Naruto said walking out of the dust, surprising the all Dark mages

"No this can't be"

"He's not even scratch"

"Who cares, _**Earth Make: Metra Bullet**_!" The other Mage yelled out

"_**Fire Spears**_!"

"_**Lighting Shoot**_"

"_**Water Stream**_"

"**_Lazer Explosive_**"

"_**Wind Slicer**_"

"_**Ice Make: Arrow Shoots**_"

"_**Earth Make: Rising Wave**_"

"_**Inferno Vortex**_"

All these wave attacks headed towards Naruto form, but of course Naruto took it like a man. All attacks combined together into one, thus making him head towards the rock hills. Naruto was just holding of the attack with his hands eating up the combine elements, finishing it once he hit through pillars.

These made the mages smile, "that's what happen to anyone who stands in our path"

"Here that Uzumaki no one can take on our guild, fear the Cyclops"

"Oh just shut up **_Fire Dragon: Flaming Breath_**" a fire Attack came out the pillars heading towards the mages

"_**Water Make: Wall**_"

Colliding with each other, had sent a impact making some mages fly back. But the fire Attack push through and broke the wall, his creating a tick fog.

"_**Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence**_" a forest of trees started heading towards them

"What the fuck!"

"Trees!"

"Never mind tha-ugh!"

"Help were being Attack by trees!" Said the screaming mages getting squash, but don't worry they don't get killed

The only ones who didn't get hit were only six people, everyone else is either trap or knock out by the wood roots.

Naruto walking out of the cavern holes he made during the impact, just stood there looking at them with a series expression. "You guys made a big mistake and now I'll show you what happens to those who mess with me" suddenly a rainbow aroma started forming around Naruto, opening his eyes they were now glowing with a slit as the pupil, opening his mouth with a slight smirk made him show of his fangs, all the magic he imitated started to make everything around Naruto rumble.

"So are you guys ready"

"You don't scare us kid"

"Your nothing but tal-"he couldn't finish his sentence when black lighting came from out of nowhere and shock him to the core.

"Wow another one down, you guys are jus amateurs"opening his mouth, the mages were all force to dodge the huge attack, except for two more guys to be caught and blasted away by the powerful attack.

"(We can't take him on, he just took out almost all of our guild, this guys crazy powerful)" the Earth Mage taught

"(We really need to be cautious around him)" the lighting user taught to himself

"Guys we need to go all out on this guy, don't even hesitate!" Said the water mage

"Yeah I'll go first, **_Ultimate God Swift ATTACK_**!" The wind user said, sending out a huge Tornado out of nowhere towards Naruto.

Naruto just smirk, he started sucking in all the air into his mouth, this lead to the Dark Mages eye bulge out. They never seen this in there entire lives, someone eating air!

Thinking fast the Fire Mage smirk "_DDDIIEEE_!" A magic circle open in front of the guy and a fire ball headed towards the tornado. Upon contact the tornado, in turn into a flaming vortex and caught Naruto in fire.

"_Hahahahahhahahah_, you stupid idiot, now your dead _hahahahahhahahah_!" The Fire mage yelled out, laughing into the air.

"_Kuku_, so he was all talk was he now, cocky brat" said the wind mage

"Yeah I don't think it's over, look down" the Earth Mage announce

Following his eyes were even more surprise when he was still there, but upon looking closer he had his hands clap together, this got them all piss.

Looking at each other they all summon as much magic as they could and focus it in one blast, while Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed.

"LET'S FIRE NOW!"

"**_Earth_**"

"**_Fire_**"

"**_Wind_**"

"**_METRA HELL Final Crashing ATTACK_**!" They all yelled together pushing of the attack towards Naruto.

"(_Sigh_) they never learn, well it's not like I told them I'm a all elemental **Dragon Slayer**" Naruto just stayed seated, summoning his **_Rinne Sharingan_** and immediately absorb the attack with the **_Preta Path_**, stopping it on its own path. The magic he got from it and the magic he got from the other attacks that he absorbed earlier. He now focus the energy into his hand and summon a small magic ball, smiling widely he look at there shitless gaze upon him.

"Hey guys want me to show you my combine attack"

They just started running away, only for a clone to stop them in there tracks and another clone to put a protective barrier around the guild building.

"**Six Red Yang Formation**" this made a huge barrier going around the building, once finished he dispelled himself, notifying Naruto he could launch his attack.

So smiling wildly while the _**Truth Seeking balls** _(nine little black spheres) started to cover Naruto up, so he yelled out "_**Elemental Dragon: Last Stand ZERO**_!" The combine energy form a rainbow ball and headed directly towards the ground, but before it could touch the ground Naruto call out "if your wondering you guys are going to die, well it's your lucky day, this attack only leaves you in supreme pain, _good luck_!" With those final words everything was ingulf in a bright light.

When everything around Naruto was entirely disintegrated, the explosion made a earthquake to rumble around, the bright light went up miles into the sky, only to be seen by thousands of people near Naruto's location.

_**to be continue...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wells that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys enjoy.<strong>

**Feel free to give suggestions, I may use them if there my liking. Until next time, review, follow.**

**SEE YEAH! 9 10**


End file.
